The Right One
by SoCali
Summary: Percy is to find a demigod at Goode High. Easy enough? Wrong. As he stays longer, he finds that there is more to this than a simple demigod. As the quest comes to an end, another starts to rise and is a much bigger threat! Action, Romance, humor, and lots of familiar faces! Rated T for you never know, but nothing soo bad.
1. Chapter 1

**_Well this is my first story and i hope you like it. A lot of people are doing similar things, but i am trying to make mine different so review please. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all the characters and such, just the plot and stuff._**

**_Percy POV:_**

_Beep. Beep. Beep_. My alarm rang. I turned it off and got out of bed with a groan. It was time to get ready for my first day at a new school. I just want to find the demigod quickly so I can go back to camp Half-Blood._ Look for the girl with red hair. _That was the only clue my friend Grover gave me. He's a satyr.

Let me explain, my name is Percy Jackson and I am a demigod, the son of Poseidon. Yah, I know what you are thinking, but no. I am not a weirdo living in my own fantasy. My dad is actually a Greek God. Anyways, it is my turn to go out and find an unknown demigod and take them to camp Half-Blood where they can be safe, before they get discovered by a monster and, well you can guess what will happen to them then.

I did what any other person's routine would be in the morning, brushed, showered etc. I put on a plain black v-neck, some jeans and went downstairs.

"Hey mom," I said taking some toast. She was reading a newspaper and drinking her morning coffee.

"Good Morning, Perce. Shouldn't you be at school?" she asked not taking her eyes off the newspaper.

"What are you talking about? It's only like seven-forty." I said.

"It's eight-thirty, Perce." She replied.

"What?" I exclaimed looking down at my watch. It indeed was eight-thirty. I yelled bye as I ran out the door.

Being late for the bus, I jogged to school and got there 15 minutes before the bell would ring. I walked around the Goode High until I found the office. I walked in to get my schedule.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson, I'm starting new here." I told the office lady sitting behind a desk.

"Umm, yes Percy Jackson, I have got your schedule right here," she replied looking through some folders. Finally she found my slip, "Your guide should be here any sec-ahh here she comes," she nodded toward the door.

I looked at the door and found one of the most, well unique person ever. She had short, spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a dark "Death to Barbie" shirt and some black jeans. I would say she was somewhere between Punk and Goth.

"Hey, I'm Thalia Grace. Your tour guide." She verified walking up to me. She looked at me up and down.

"Percy," I replied giving a slight smile. _How come I got a scary gothic showing me around? How could I be so lucky?_

She walked out the door expecting me to follow I gave the secretary one last smile and started for the door.

"Good luck," she called after me.

I caught up to Thalia. Before I could say anything, she started speaking. "Okay I know you don't want to be here as much as me, so let's get this over with. Let me see your schedule." I handed it over still not processing what she said. "History, with Aguilar, same as me. The bell's about to ring you can follow me." right on cue, the bell rang.

I didn't care though; I was determined to find out what this girl's problem was. I walked in front of her and stopped her, "Okay, what's your deal? Are you this mean to every new person that comes to this school and who said I didn't want to be here?" the hallway was empty now.

She stared at me for a while like she was studying me. I think she was trying to scare me, but I stood my ground after all, I fought Kampê and Hellhounds. How hard can she be?

"We should get going, Mr. Aguilar likes to socialize. He will probably try to get information out of you" She finally spoke.

I nodded and we walked in silence._ She gave me advice. Okay. That's a good start._

* * *

When we entered, the teacher was already talking about a lesson. "We will be starting a new project today-" he cut short to look at us. "Well nice of you to join us Thalia and who is this you brought?"

Thalia gave him a sarcastic smile, "This is Percy. The new kid." She looked at me with a smirk. "Have fun," she whispered as she brushed past me to go to her seat.

I was wondering what she meant by that, when "Percy, come on boy, don't be shy," Mr. Aguilar said motioning for me to stand by him. I did. "So, Percy, I hope you don't mind about this, but we have a little game in my class. The students will ask you questions and you will have to answer them, well at least the ones that are appropriate." he put in, eyeing a girl in the middle row.

"Okay," I said. With that, a couple of people raised their hands. I waited for to pick someone, but he was staring at me expectedly. I shrugged and pointed to a very buff African guy, who looked way too old to be a junior, in the second row.

"Beckendorf. Where did you come from, as in what city," he added in when a few people snickered.

"Manhattan." I kept it simple. I'm don't really like talking about myself. I was looking around for the red head now. I was put in almost all her classes so I could find out if she was really a Demigod. _Got her_. She was sitting in the third row. She had freckles and green eyes. She was actually kind of pretty.

She was also raising her hand. I called on her. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare…..Are you single?" she asked with a smile on her face. The class was snickering. I looked at the teacher to see if I had to answer that, but he was too busy on his computer to pay attention.

I stared at her. She was waiting for my answer. "Yah, I'm single." I decided to play along. With my answer, half the girls in class sat up straighter.

I smirked to myself and looked around again and stopped. In the back was the only girl who was not paying attention to me. She was sitting in back of Thalia. She was writing in her notebook. She had wavy, golden blond hair. I was staring at her when I heard someone cough. This brought me back to reality and I pointed at a girl in the second row.

"Remy. Are you into sports?"

Thank god it wasn't an embarrassing questioned. "Umm, not really competitively, but I like to swim."

"I would like to watch that." Someone said from the back row. All the girls giggled and the guys rolled their eyes.

I decided to stop calling on people and looked at a seat to sit at. My eyes found a seat right next to the blond, who was still not paying attention I might add.

I took the empty seat by her. She still didn't notice me. _Great, the girl that I am actually paying attention to doesn't even know I'm here. _

"Hey, I'm Percy," I stuck out my hand. She finally looked up. Her eyes were one of a kind. They were a clear grey. My mind stopped working. _What was my mission again? What was the red head's name? Rebecca?_

She looked at my hand, but didn't shake it. "Annabeth Chase." With that she started writing again. I was dumbfounded. She didn't even give me a second look. Thalia smirked looking at us. I glared at her.

Before I could say anything else, the teacher looked up and saw that I already sat down. "Okay. Well, nice to meet you Percy. Now back to the assignment." The class groaned. "I know you are excited, so I am going to cut to the chase so you can start working." He continued with a smirk.

"You guys will be working in pairs. Your assignment is to pick a Greek God, since we have been studying them for the last two weeks, and do a report on their history. Easy enough? Okay. Oh and one more thing, I already picked your partners." this stopped a couple of kids from searching for someone.

He started naming off partners. I don't know why, but I was hoping to be paired up with Annabeth and Rachel at the same time. _I should be paying attention to only Rachel._

I shook my head. "And last, but not least, Percy since you were not here for my lessons, you willed be paired up with Annabeth. Some girls gave death glares to Annabeth, but she wasn't paying attention. She just sighed and gave me a _fake_ smile.

_This school is so welcoming. _

"Now come on guys," get to work. This gave away more groans. Before the teacher could respond though, the bell rang. Everyone got up and started to leave. I looked up to see Thalia waiting for me. This ruined my chance to speak to Annabeth.

"What's your next class?" Thalia asked me.

I looked at my schedule, "Language with ."

"I don't have that class. But Annabeth does."

Annabeth looked up at the mention of her name. "What?"

"I was saying that you wouldn't mind showing Percy where 's class is." Thalia responded.

"Yah, sure," Annabeth said.

Thalia looked at me and smiled a smile that said you can thank me later. My face reddened a little. Thalia smirked and left.

I gave Annabeth a crooked smile, "So are you from around here?"

She gave me a funny look. _Nice question Percy. Of course she is from here. _"Yah, I am."

We talked as we went to second period and I actually got her to laugh.

_This might not be so bad after all._

**_What did you guys think? To be truthful, i suck at first chapters so yah. REVIEW._**


	2. Populars, Gothics, Weirdos,and Monsters

_**Thanks for your guys-es reviews. I am really glad you guys like it :D. Hopefully you guys like this one and for the disclaimer part: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters, just the plot.**_

Language was pretty boring. The teacher was alright, but I sat by some weird kids. To my right was a girl that kept staring at me in awe when she thought I wasn't looking, making me way uncomfortable. On the other side was this gothic who was listening to music on high blast. I couldn't believe the teacher couldn't hear it.

Annabeth was on the other side of the room, a row ahead of me. She didn't look like she was paying attention, but at every questioned, her hand was up and she never missed an answer. _Pretty and smart. _I shook my head. _What am I thinking? I have turned down every girl since I went to Camp Half-Blood. Why I am so interested in someone now? _

"Percy….Percy?" I looked up to see staring at me expectedly.

"Huh?" was the only thing that came to my mind. A few guys by me snickered and I saw Annabeth roll her eyes. I looked down, embarrassed.

"I asked if you could read the next line in Things Fall Apart." He told me.

"Umm. Sure, I looked down at my copy. Where are we?" this caused some more people to laugh.

"Page 21 paragraph 5. First sentence." he said ignoring the others.

I nodded and started reading. It took me a while to try and get the words right, but I did. The others probably think I'm stupid and couldn't read. I actually have dyslexia though.

_Great job, you just made a total fool of yourself in front of the whole class. Especially Annabeth. _I don't know why, but I feel like I have to prove myself to her. Like I need to let her know I'm not stupid or anything.

Nothing really happened after that. I tried to concentrate on the lesson on the book, but I had no idea what he was talking about. Did I mention I had ADHD; I couldn't sit down and think of only one thing for that long. This and dyslexia was common with people like me, Demigods.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rung. I thought Annabeth might have forgotten about being my guide for the next two classes, but she was right by me, waiting.

"Who do you have next?" she asked.

"Math with Ms. Martinez. You?" I replied walking out the door with her.

"Oh, I have science right now, but I will show you where your class is. Ms. Turner doesn't give tardys." She offered.

I smiled, "Okay." We walked in silence. _She offered to show me to my class. __**Well, it's kinda her job.**__ Yah, but still she could have just left me._

"So, why did you move to San Francisco?" Annabeth asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, umm my mom found a better job here so yah both of us agreed and moved." _Maybe, I should have rehearsed my story better._

"You live with your mom?" she seemed to have picked up on that fact. I was happy that she was actually paying attention.

"Yah, my dad kind of left when I was little." That was true, Gods don't usually stick around.

"Mine too. Well, my mom." She said avoiding looking at me. I could tell this was a touchy topic for her.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to say anything to make her feel bad. I have a habit of saying whatever comes to my mind.

I didn't have to though, we reached my class. "Well, thanks Annabeth for showing me my class."

"Yah, well I kind of have to," she said, but I could tell she was joking. Well at least half joking.

* * *

Algebra was boring. I really didn't understand it, but what else is new? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not the sharpest person you'd meet.

Surprisingly, Rachel was answering questions. Not like Annabeth would have, but she knew what she was doing. I would have had taken Rachel as the laid-back, doesn't care about anything kind of person.

Science was the same. I got the lesson, but it was boring. The only good side was that I was sitting by Beckendorf. He was pretty cool and I found out he liked workshop. I could have guessed that by the look of his large hands.

The class was over and we walked to the Cafeteria.

"Hey come on man. You could sit with me." Beckendorf said calling me to where he was standing in line. I nodded.

_Thank the Gods._ I didn't want to be the loner who couldn't find any one to sit by.

He led me to a table where Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and the girl from first period, Reggie I think, were.

"I think you know most of the gang. Thalia, Annabeth, Grover and Remy," Beckendorf said pointing to each one of them.

They all smiled at me. Well, Thalia just looked at me and Grover kind of gave me a secret grin.

Let me explain once more. Grover was the one who was actually searching for the Demigod, but he needed help so he called me. We couldn't let people know we knew each other because that would lead to questions and slip ups.

I actually fit in pretty well with them and was having a good time. I saw a different side of Thalia too. She was way more comfortable and she talked more. It seemed like she and Annabeth were kind of like best friends.

"So, how do you like it here?" Grover asked. I knew Grover for a long time now and knew he was not asking if I got Ms. Martinez's lecture.

I thought for a while. "Yah, it was cool. I didn't meet that many people though."

He nodded, but I could see he was disappointed. He was asking about if I met Rachel and became friends. _Yah, that's going to take a while. _I mean we are so different. I looked over at Rachel across the lawn. She was with the popular kids, people I was used to avoiding.

* * *

School finally ended after my free period, and then P.E. I was walking out the gates ready to go home and take a nap.

"Hey Percy, wait up." I turned around. It was Grover.

"Hey Grover." I replied as he caught up.

He looked around to see if we were alone. "What did you mean you didn't meet a lot of people?" he looked at me. I guess he saw my facial expression and continued, "Percy, you need to get to know her. I think it's her, but with my social rep, I wouldn't be able to talk to her without her making fun of me."

I was about to answer, but he wasn't done yet, "And another thing, stop staring at Annabeth it was starting to creep me out."

It was mine turn to interrupt, "I was not staring at her!"

He shrugged, but smirked a little. I was about to argue again, but he was already moved back to Rachel again.

"I'm telling you Percy you need to find out if sh-"

I stopped dead in my tracks. So did Grover.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Grover.

We were a couple of blocks away from school and a couple yards in front of us was an entrance to an alley. We heard a very big growl.

Grover made a noise that probably came from his goat side. "I could smell it too. And let me tell you, that is no regular dog."

I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Luckily this area was pretty much vacant, other than some kids playing around in front of an ice cream parlor.

I took out the pen in my pocket and uncapped it. It turned into a 3ft sword, Riptide. To any bystander, it would probably look like a toy sword or something, hopefully. Last time I used it in public they thought I was a terrorist, but that's another story.

We walked together slowly toward the alley. Grover wasn't armed with his Reed pipes today, but he still followed bravely.

I looked at him and counted to three with my fingers and we charged into the alley. There was nothing there, only a solid brick wall. We looked at each other.

"I could still smell something though." Grover said clearly confused.

Just as he said that, the hair on the back of my neck stood up and a shadow cast over us. I turned around ready to kill whatever it was, but I was too late.

It leaped at me bearing its teeth.

_**Review?**_


	3. The Proposition

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed or put it on story alert. I am like really really glad you guys liked it. Tell me what you think about this Chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters and settings. :)**

_It leaped at me bearing its teeth._

The monster landed on me, knocking Riptide out of my hand. It started growling, its teeth showing. I looked at Grover, but it seemed like the monster knocked him down as it leaped at me.

As I look at it closer, it looked like a Hellhound. I struggled, but it was no use._ Well, this is it. _There was nothing I could do, but wait. The Hellhound got ready to bite and I closed my eyes.

But instead of feeling pain, I felt something wet going across my face. I opened my eyes to see the Hellhound licking my face.

_What in Hades?_

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Grover asked regaining consciousness.

_Mrs. O'Leary! _"Hey girl, come on, get off." I said to my pet Hellhound.

Mrs. O'Leary is the only friendly Hellhound. I inherited her a while back. She is like a very overgrown dog.

When she finally got off of me and calmed down, she went over to Grover and tried to help him up; her way of saying sorry. But Grover wasn't that forgiving.

"Hey girl, why'd you scare us like that?" I asked wiping my face with my T-shirt. _Say good-bye to this shirt._ She just barked happily like it was just for the fun of it. Any other Demigod would have run for their lives if they saw her, but I knew that Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was dangerous.

Mrs. O'Leary barked again and sat down looking at me expectedly. I looked at Grover knowing exactly what Mrs. O'Leary wanted.

He looked at my expression, "No. No. No. Percy. No. I will not get on her. You know I have fears."

Mrs. O'Leary wants to takes us somewhere via Shadow-travel. "Come on man, what if it's something important?"

"Percy, you go. I'll catch up with you in an hour."

"We both know that is not going to happen. Grover come on, they might need both of us." I said getting on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

He looked at me with a horrific expression. "Fine, but if I puke, it's on you, literally."

I nodded a little scared. He got on behind me. "Let's go Mrs. O'Leary. Take us to whoever sent you." I said right before Mrs. O'Leary charged at the brick wall.

All I could hear was Grover screaming.

* * *

I couldn't see anything. All I know was that we were going so fast that my face felt like it was peeling off.

All of a sudden, the rush stopped. I didn't even know I was closing my eyes. I opened them to see we were at Camp Half-Blood, in the woods. I climbed off, well kind of dragged myself off. Right when I touched the ground I collapsed. Grover fell straight off of Mrs. O'Leary. I was too tired to even try to laugh.

You would think I would be used to Shadow-travel, but let me just say that it is not something you can get use to in just a couple of tries. I only Shadow-traveled like three times. It also tires out Mrs. O'Leary who now decided to go take a nap under a tree.

I laid there for while until I felt like I had some energy back. I got up staggering, "Hey, Grover you alright?" I asked making my way toward him.

He was on the far side of Mrs. O'Leary, hugging a tree. "Yes, Percy I am spectacular. Couldn't you tell?"

"Hey, don't use sarcasm on me. This isn't my fault." I said holding myself upright by putting all my weight on a tree.

He was about to argue, but he knew I was right, "Sorry." He laid there for a while, and then got up.

"This better be important and I better get some food." He said grumpily. I smiled to myself as we started making our way out of the woods.

I know my way around the woods like the back of my hand,as well did Grover.

It took us about five minutes to come into the clearing. Leave it to Mrs. O'Leary to drop us off so far from the cabins.

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Grover." Michael said, another Demigod son of Apollo, walking toward us. Michael is 4 "6". He has another two feet of attitude though, but he is cool with his friends.

"Hey Michael." Grover replied. I nodded.

"Do you know where Chiron is?" I asked.

Chiron is our activities director. He is also a Centaur. You know the whole half horse thing. He is taller than any one I have ever known, well other than the gods, and immortal.

He thought for a while, "I think I saw him at the arena with Clarisse. You better watch out though, I could see Clarisse was furious about whatever they were talking about."

"Thanks man." I said as he left.

"That's not good. Could Clarisse have anything to do with why we are her?" Grover asked eating some grass he pulled out. Grover would eat anything. Regular food or the utensils.

"I don't know, but she better not take her anger out on us." I replied back.

Clarisse is the daughter of Ares, the God of war. You could say she's the like bully of Camp. She really has it out for me after I defeated her father and broke her spear, but I'm okay with it. She's tall with brown hair and buff. I mean really buff.

* * *

There weren't a lot of Demigods here. Some were probably home for a bit and I bet the year rounds were on the other side of the lake.

We could see Chiron clearly now. He was outside the arena talking to Clarisse. It looked like a pretty heated argument.

"Should we wait?" Grover asked.

I knew he didn't want to get into the argument and I was about to agree to stay back when Chiron looked back.

His face brightened a little, "Percy, Grover, come on over."

We looked at each other knowing we wouldn't like what we are going to hear and walked over. "Hey Chiron," we both said. We looked at Clarisse knowing better to say anything to her right now.

"What are you looking at?" (Her way of saying hello.)

I ignored her knowing better than getting into it with Clarisse right now. "What's happening Chiron? Why are we here?"

"Percy my boy, it seems that your presence in San Francisco is attracting a lot of monsters. Malcolm had seen more monster activity today, then ever before." Malcolm is in command of Athena's cabin, Goddess of Wisdom.

"Okay. What should I do?" I asked confused about how am I suppose to solve the problem.

"We would pull you out now, but we still need to find the Demigod. So I have a proposition for you."

I nodded knowing I wouldn't like the proposition. I glanced at Clarisse wondering if she has anything to do with the so called "proposition." She was looking at the forest, her fist clenched clearly angry.

"Okay. Your first choice. We can take you out of school and put some other Demigod in your place. You can go to your regular school again or just come stay at camp."

"What's my other choice?" I asked. I didn't want to go back to my other school. Goode is way better. I know what you are thinking, but no. It is not just because of Annabeth. I also like the teachers and Thalia; well I'm starting to like Thalia.

"Or, we can put someone else with you. They will look over you, but not attend school. I would guess you would know who this person is." He said.

I looked at Clarisse who was red with anger now. "Clarisse! Why her? I don't need a protector; I can take care of myself!"

"I agree." Clarisse finally spoke. _This is really weird. We __**agree.**_

"Calm down guys." Chiron said putting his hand up. He was clearly enjoying this. I looked at Grover who was trying not to laugh.

"Clarisse said she wanted a mission," he continued. "And," he interrupted Clarisse who was about to argue again, "this is the only mission we have right now. We need someone stealthy." He clearly said this to try and sweet talk Clarisse. It didn't work.

"Percy can take care of himself. He said that himself." She said now desperate to get out of this. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, well we can't have Percy pulling out a sword in the courtyard and risk letting the Demigod see it or any other person for that matter. That goes for Grover as well. Who knows what the mist will make your weapon look like."

I was about to argue, but I knew this was a lost cause.

"So what's it going to be Percy?" Chiron asked.

He probably already knew my answer. I never back out of a mission. Clarisse knew this too. "I'll stay at Goode." I said solemnly.

Chiron nodded respecting my answer. "Good. I will let you guys plan out how Clarisse will look out for you." With that he left.

I looked at Clarisse. "I don't need to discuss this with you losers. I will find a way to look over the school and everything. I won't see you unless I have to." With that she walked away.

I turned to Grover who was staring at Clarisse. "Well this is great. Now I have a babysitter."

Grover laughed, "You could have just let someone else take your place, but then you won't be able to see a certain someone." He raised his eyebrows mockingly.

"Grover. Stop talking. Let's just get back to San Francisco." I didn't even try to deny it this time. I was too tired.

"Fine. But I am not going on Mrs. O'Leary. I rather take a cab."

"Agreed."

**So what did you think? Okay? Hate it? Love it? _Review and tell_:). Oh and in this Camp Half-Blood is located in California just saying. :D.**


	4. Meeting Rachel

**Hey guys, this time I'm trying to do something different. If you want more chapters, I need 12 reviews in all. :D So review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

I woke to my alarm on full blast. _Uhh._ I practically knocked it over to shut it off. I got out of bed and staggered downstairs to the living room.I went over to where Grover was sleeping.

Yah he slept over at my house after he cleared out my **whole** fridge. My moms gonna have a lot of shopping to do, when she comes from work. We came home like at 1 am yesterday. _Today? _The cab driver was extremely slow and unlike Grover, I crashed as soon as I came home.

"Hey Grover. Man wake up." I nudged him.

"Hmm." Grover murmured.

_Great._

Frustrated, I pushed him over. I am so not a morning person.

"Ow!" Grover looked around frantically. He set his eyes on me. I was laughing hysterically. "I am so going to get you for this."

I couldn't answer. I was still laughing too much. Once I calmed down I looked at him, "I'm sorry man; you wouldn't wake up."

"Yah whatever," he said clearly angry. _He'll get over it. _He went into my room, I followed. "Do you have anything of my style in here?"

I stared at me. Grover is more like the baggy jeans kind of guy. It's to hide his legs, if you know where I'm getting at.

"Umm, Grover we might have to stop at your house first. But you can still borrow a shirt." I said giving him an orange faded shirt.

He grabbed it and nodded, "I will be back." He walked out my room and toward the restroom.

I sighed and put on a red and white baseball shirt, with some slim jeans. After doing my regular routine I went to the kitchen to see that Grover was already helping himself with an entire box of pop tarts.

"How can you eat all that and still stay, well not fat?" I asked in amazement. I am still not used to his eating habits.

"Man, don't worry about it," he said in between bites.

I took one of the pop tarts. "Come on we have to go to your apartment and get you jeans."

He nodded in agreement and followed me out the door.

* * *

We got to school right when the bell rang. _Great I have 2 minutes to find my class._

"See ya later Perce." He said jogging in the other direction.

I jogged toward my locker not wanting to be later than I have to. After about the third try, I got it to open. The tardy bell rung. The hallways were pretty empty now. After about five minutes I found Mr. Aguilar's class. I sighed and walked in.

I walked in interrupting his lesson. He looked at me, "ahh, nice of you to join us umm…"

"Percy."

"Yes, well go take your seat. I won't mark you tardy since it is only your second day."

"Thanks." I replied, walking toward my desk, passing Thalia who was giving me an evil smile.

I sat down by Annabeth who was giving me a questionable look.

I shrugged.

"Okay guys. Back to the project we were working on yesterday. This will be your only day to work on it in class. After today you will have to work on it on your own. Now get to work." The teacher said before getting on his computer. _Helpful teacher. _

Everyone started moving seats. I just twisted mine to face Annabeth. "So, what do you want to do the project on?" I asked Annabeth.

"Well I was thinking we could do it on Athena." She said. "She's my favorite Goddess."

"Okay." I said. I knew a lot about Gods and Goddesses. You could say I had a cheat cheat.

We talked about ideas of where we could start and how long it should be. Annabeth was really into it. It looked like she was thinking of a million things at once with her eyes. I got so caught up in listening, well trying to listen; I didn't even here the bell. Apparently, so didn't Annabeth.

She looked up at the clock, "Come on lets go. I can't be late for that class again."

I nodded as I picked up my backpack.

"So why were you late today?" she asked as we walked to 2nd period.

"Umm, you know, I woke up late." I didn't know what else to say. To top it off, it sounded like I was lying. But I couldn't tell her I was out late coming from a secret camp for Demigods. _Yah that'll will turn out great._

Annabeth knew I wasn't truthful too, but she didn't say anything.

We walked in silence.

"So I was thinking we could meet at the library afterschool. I want to finish the project early." I said breaking the silence.

"I would think you were more like the start the day it is due kind of guy." She said smiling. She has a perfect smile too.

I smiled back, "I am, I'm trying something new this quarter."

She nodded, "Okay, right after school."

"Yah." _It's a date. _Thank god I held my tongue. Who would want a date at the library?

We walked into class and took our seats.

Language droned on. I think we were talking about the main character of the story we were reading. What was her name again? _Doesn't matter. _The downside of going to school.

My thoughts wondered to Clarisse. Did she keep her side of the bargain? Is she watching me through the window? _That would be creepy. _I bet she is having the best time of her life right now. _Yah right._

And what am I supposed to do about Rachel. Should I talk to her today? What if I get rejected? _Uhh, High school._

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. Thank god, I probably would have fallen asleep in another 5 minutes.

* * *

I went to third period, my least favorite subject, by myself. Thank god I didn't forget my way to it. I got there a few minutes before the bell. This time I chose a seat in the group where Rachel was sitting yesterday. Hopefully she will be sitting here again.

I was wondering how I was supposed to talk to her, that I didn't notice her sit down right by me.

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"Hey." I said back. _Good start._

"Were you sitting here yesterday?" she asked thinking back.

"No. I'm experimenting." I said smiling. _Experimenting?_

She laughed, "Well, I hope you like this seat." She said right as the tardy bell rang.

I smiled to myself. She was nothing like I thought she would be.

I didn't get another chance to talk to her after that. It seemed like the teacher wouldn't ever stop talking. I started tapping my pencil against the desk, my ADHD kicking in. I got some glares from some people sitting by me. I ignored them. Rachel didn't seem to notice, or didn't care.

The bell rang, finally break. We had a ten minute break before 4th. I decided to go with Rachel this time.

"So I take it that you like math?" I asked her as she was putting her things into her bag.

She looked at me and gave me a smile, "Not my favorite, but I guess you could say I'm alright." _Modest too. _

We walked out of class together. She led me to her group. _The populars._ "Hey guys." She said.

They all said "hi" back.

"This is Percy. I'm sure you heard of him." She continued.

A couple guys nodded like they couldn't care less. The girls nodded and giggled. The guys started talking again, "Dude, I'm serious. She was hot. I am so going to get with her." One of them said. The rest nodded. _How could Rachel be friends with them?_

The girls surrounded me and started asking me questions. "When did you start here?" "Your cute" "I heard you were single." Okay the last two weren't questions, but they still creeped me out.

I didn't know what to say, luckily they weren't waiting for an answer, "Oh my god, doesn't he look like the guy from that one movie?" some girl said, I think I have 1st with her. _That one movie?_

"You are so right!" another said. _What movie? _They all got into a conversation about it, me in the middle of their circle. _How could Rachel be friends with them too? _She was so different in math. Well, at least I thought she was. I looked at her, but she was occupied talking to a couple of guys who were just talking about a hot girl a couple minutes ago.

I was relieved when the bell rang. For once, I was happy to get to class. I said good bye and left to Science. I sat by Beckendorf again.

"Hey man." I said taking a seat.

He nodded back. "Hey where were you at break? I couldn't find you."

"Oh, I couldn't find you guys either, so I just talked to a couple other people." I answered back. I didn't think how Annabeth and everyone would think about me hanging out with someone else.

_What if they get mad and don't want to hang out with me anymore? _

That was the question that rung through my head through the whole class. Beckendorf shook me out my thoughts. "Hey man, time for lunch." He said.

"Yah, alright." He gave me a weird look, but didn't say anything.

We walked to lunch together, but I wasn't paying attention to what Beckendorf was saying.

I got my lunch and sighed. Beckendorf was already going to the lunch table. I looked over to see Grover giving me a look like "if you come here, I will drag you myself to Rachel."

I glared at me, hopefully he could see it, and walked toward Rachel's table.

_50 minutes of girls talking about me and "that guy from that movie." Great. _

_**Like it? **__**12 reviews**__** to continue!**_


	5. AfterSchool

**Okay, thanks for the reviews guys. I loved reading them and to BlueBerrySourStraps/Cookie: Beckendorf is not a Demigod :( and for the rest of the characters, you'll have to read to find out :). **

**This time ****10 reviews**** for the chapter. :D Enjoy!**

The bell for the end of school rang. Thank god my P.E. teacher let us out early. I so didn't want to be pushed around in a crowd while trying to open my locker.

_My temper had been tested enough today._

I sat through a whole 30 minutes of listening to girls rating guys. _One even rated me while I was sitting __**right **__by her! I don't have a clue about girls. _I didn't see the point of sitting there because I wasn't even talking to Rachel. She was gossiping with the other girls. So I decided to go play soccer with some of the guys. I wasn't the best, but it sure beat listening to the girls.

I decided to start walking over to the library. I wouldn't want to be late because I got lost.

I asked some guy and he told me. I listened to his directions and found it. It was across from the office. I wonder why I didn't notice it then.

Anyways, I walked in to see that Annabeth was already there. She was writing in a book. I walked over to where she was sitting. She didn't notice me.

"Hey," I said sitting down across from her.

She looked startled. "Oh, hey Percy." She said, but not excited or anything. It was like she didn't want to be here. _It's probably nothing. _

I looked at what she was doing. She tried to cover it up. "What are you working on?" I asked curious.

"Nothing," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't taking that answer. She sighed, "I'm working on building designs. I like architecture."

"Let me see." I asked, taking the paper. She was reluctant, but let me see it.

I looked at them. They were brilliant. I mean, I didn't really understand them, but they looked good. "There great." I said handing it back.

She eyed me like I was joking. "Honestly," I added looking at her expression, "I've never met anyone who wanted to be an architect before."

She relaxed a bit. "Yah, well I love it. My dream is to build something that will last forever."

I stared at her. She got a little red. I smiled.

We smiled at each other like that until she cleared her throat, "So about the project."

"Yah. The project. " I said.

"I was thinking we could start out like in the present and then like tell her back story and all. (_**I really didn't know what to put here:P)**_"

I nodded and we started.

We were in the library for about an hour and a half. Annabeth came up with the presentation and all. I added in details that I knew. I couldn't say everything. It'll be weird if I knew everything about Athena and the Gods.

I was surprised how into it Annabeth was. I knew she was smart, but she had that look in her eyes like she did when she was talking about architecture. Like she was in another world; her world.

We finished the project half an hour later. It was 5 o'clock. The earliest I have ever finished or started on a project.

We walked out the library together. "I got to go. It takes about 15 minutes to get home from here and I have a "family" dinner to get to." She said. I noticed how she said the "family dinner."

"I'll walk you. I mean if you want me too." I asked very nervous. I don't even know why I asked. She's just going to turn me down.

She smiled a little, "Okay," she said as she started walking.

We walked in silence for a while. "So, you don't want to go to dinner with your family?"

She looked at me, "Why would you think that?"

"It's just the way you said it."

"Well, you know just regular family stuff. I just don't feel like me and my step-mom are not always on the same page."

I nodded, "Yah, I know how you feel. I had a step-dad and he was a, well jerk." I could have chosen other words that could have described him so much better.

"Why did your mom marry him then?" she asked.

"It's complicated." I said regretting I mentioned it, even though it meant me and Annabeth had something in common. How am I supposed to tell Annabeth that the reason my mom married Gabe was to protect me from monsters? _Yah, cuz she wouldn't think I'm weird at all._

She looked a little hurt, but didn't say anything.

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

She suddenly stopped. I looked at her questioningly.

"This is my house." She said smiling a little.

"Oh, yah, alright then. I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

She nodded, "Bye Percy," and walked inside.

I looked at my watch. It was indeed 5:20. I guess we were walking in silence for more than a couple of minutes.

I started walking toward my house. It was probably 10 minutes from here. I was so interested in my thoughts, that I didn't see or hear the figure behind me until it was right behind me.

I spun around to see Clarisse. I let out a sigh of relieve.

She smirked, "Someone got scared didn't they."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Yah, well you're face is kind of scary,"

She narrowed her eyes, her hands turned into fists. "Watch it punk, there isn't any water around here to protect you."

I was about to answer back, but I realized we were in a public place. "Forget it. We don't want to cause any attention."

She nodded, but her hands were stilled shaped into fists. "Fine. The only reason I'm here anyway is to tell you that you should walk your girlfriend home on your own time. I am not going to waste my time following you and her everywhere."

"She's not my girlfriend." I defended.

"Tell it to someone who cares. And like I said this is my time, so if it isn't part of the mission, don't waste my time." With that she walked off into the other direction.

_Gods, why did it have to be Clarisse?_

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter.

_Percy gone to get some more food and I have some errands to run. _

_Be back around 6:30. Or later. _

_ Love,_

_ Mom._

I took an apple from the basket and went upstairs. Time to get started on my math homework.

I stared at a problem. _What am I suppose to do again?_

Looking at the problem, my eyelids got heavier. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to something ice cold on my face. I jumped out of my chair.

I wiped it off my face with my hand. _Water. _

I looked at my bed to see Grover on it, laughing like a maniac.

"Why in Hades did you do that!" I yelled.

"I…I told you…I'd get you…. back!" he said.

What was he talking about? Then I remembered. "Grover! This is so much worse. There is ice in my shirt! He didn't respond. He was too busy laughing.

"I'm going to get you back _again_." I grumbled going to my closet to get a clean shirt.

I didn't feel like watching Grover laugh anymore, so I went downstairs.

Grover came down a couple minutes later. "Whoo that was a classic."

I threw a pillow at him. He ignored it. "Oh come on don't get so but hurt. You deserved it."

I glared at him.

"So anyways, I heard from a little birdie that you walked a little someone home."

This got my attention, "Who told you?"

"Oh, I got my connections." He said clearly amused.

"Clarisse?" I asked.

"Yup. She told me to make sure to tell you not to do it again, but who am I to interfere with young love." He said slyly.

"Oh, shut up. We just walked."I said annoyed.

"Hmm okay. Whatever you say." He said putting his hands up in surrender.

I started watching T.V. again. _Why is everyone making such a big deal? Is it a big deal? _I was about to ask Grover even though it sounded incredibly stupid, but he was off talking again.

"So, how did it go with Rachel?"

"Oh Gods, don't get me started. She was actually cool at first when we were by ourselves, but then when we were with her friends, she was well, one of them." I said. Hoping he would get what I was talking about.

"I hear you man." He said.

"If it makes you feel any better, everyone was wondering why you were there and not with us." He added.

I stared at him, "How in Hades is that suppose to make me feel any better? I mean they all probably think I ditched them for the populars. Oh, no wonder Annabeth looked sad in the beginning." I said smacking my forehead.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," he said.

I took my hand of my eyes, "You think?"

We sat there in silence for a while. I looked up at the time. It was 8. "You should get home before it gets any darker." I said to Grover.

He grinned, "That's actually why I came. The manager of my apartment is getting suspicious of why I have no parents coming in and out of my room. If he decides to check it out, he' know I'm living alone."

"Soo…," I said not getting it.

"Soo, I will be bunking in your room for the rest of the time. Your mom said it was okay oh and she said there was pizza in the fridge. Ain't it great?" He said smiling.

I looked at him, "Yah okay, but I swear Grover if I wake up to water on face again, you will be on the streets."

"Deal." He said.

Somehow I didn't trust him.

**So what you think? Tell Me! **_**10 Reviews**_**!**


	6. Unexpected

**Again thanks a hundred times for the reviews. I enjoyed reading them && thanks for the corrections. I am sorry for how long it took me to update, but "I had places to be and people to meet" as they say :P. Well i hope you like this chapter. **** I want to know what you think! Enjoy!**

Language was boring. Mr. Aguilar actually _taught_. Can you believe it? For 55 minutes, I sat on a seat without moving. You don't want to know how hard it was to sit that still for a kid with ADHD.

Annabeth didn't seem to mind. Just like every other time, it seems like she's not paying attention, but then her hand shoots up ready to answer.

_I am not jealous._

It was a miracle, but I sat through the whole period without sleeping or jumping out my chair and making a fool of myself.

The bell rang and I left class with Annabeth.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Do what?"

"You know, be smart and stuff." I said not knowing how to phrase it.

She chuckled, "I don't know. It just comes to me and I study." She added raising her eyebrows.

"I do too study," I defended, "Well, I try to study."

She laughed, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, it's hard for me too. I have ADHD."

I stared at her, "You have ADHD?" I asked surprised.

"Yah, but I don't like telling people. So you know don't tell anyone."

I nodded.

"Are you okay?" she asked seeing the look on my face.

"Uhh, yah it's just I do too. I mean have ADHD." I said.

"Okay." She said not getting why I'm so freaked out.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as we walked to class, but I just couldn't start a conversation. I was too busy thinking. _Yah, Yah. Surprise. Surprise._

Her words rang in my ears through math.

_She has ADHD._

_**So?**_

_Demigods have ADHD._

_**Yes, but it could be a coincidence. It is a coincidence. The Demigod is **__**Rachel**__**.**_

_But-_

"Percy. Percy are you okay?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Huh?" I looked toward the voice. It was Kody; I think I have like two classes with her.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at the ground for like 20 minutes. And that pencil tapping is getting annoying." She said.

"Oh, sorry. Yah I'm okay, just stuff on my mind." I replied. Luckily we were sitting in the back and the teacher didn't notice me dazed out.

She nodded.

I didn't notice it before, but Rachel wasn't sitting by me. Matter of fact, she was sitting all the way in front.

For the remainder of the period, I tried to pay attention to the lesson.

_It was just a coincidence._

When the bell rang, Rachel left without saying a word. _What was her problem? _I couldn't find her outside either.

* * *

The other periods were boring as well. Rachel was still avoiding me. The only bright side was that I didn't get too much homework.

6th period was pretty fun though. I had P.E and we were playing my favorite game; Capture the Flag.

We play this every Friday at Camp Half Blood. It's the same concept, but we actually battle each other for the flag. People actually get injured.

I love it.

I was on Thalia's team. We were playing against Annabeth's and Rachel's team. Thalia was really into it and was pretty fast. Annabeth wasn't any different, but unlike Thalia she took her time looking at our defense and all before going for the flag.

Rachel was defending. She looked out of it and _still_ avoiding me. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would spark a conversation with someone else. It was starting to get me annoyed.

Anyways, we had won mainly because of me and Thalia. I was the diversion while Thalia got the football. She got the ball over right before Annabeth did. We weren't so lucky the second time; Annabeth zoomed right past our week side, got the flag and came back to her side while I was caught by her teammate.

_:)_

I went home right after school by myself. Grover said he had something to do and would come later. I didn't ask what he had to do, I was too tired.

I took a nap when I got home. Well actually, I tried to do my homework and drifted off.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"Percy wake up."

I opened my eyes. It was my mom. "Yah?"

"Good, you're alive. I was calling you name for like five minutes. Get up, I have a job for you." she said walking downstairs.

_Great._

I walked down ten minutes later to the kitchen. "What did you want now?" I asked.

"Here," she said handing me a big bowl of; well I don't know what it is.

"It's food for the homeless. There's a center a couple blocks away and they have been running off on food. So I want to help." She explained.

I looked at the time, "It's already 6:30 and it's getting dark. How am I supposed to find it?" I debated. The last thing I want to do is start homework at 10 o'clock.

She sighed and wrote down directions. "You better hurry before it gets darker."

"Wouldn't want that." I called walking out the door. I could hear her chuckle before I closed the door.

15 minutes later, I found my way to the Homeless Center after a couple wrong turns.

I walked in wanting to give the food and leave. I walked around until I found someone who looked like they knew what they were doing. I started walking toward him, but stopped dead in my tracks.

The guy was talking to a girl with red curly hair. _It can't be her. _But there was no denying it. She looked back at the right moment and I saw Rachel. It didn't seem like she saw me though.

I walked toward her. The guy walked off their conversation ending.

"Rachel?" I asked.

She turned, "Percy, oh what are you doing here?" she said looking around frantically probably to see if I was with someone else.

I held out my arms signaling the food in my arm, "What are you doing?"

She sighed, "I umm, volunteer here."

I stared at her, "You volunteer here?" I asked dumbfounded. _She, one of the most popular (and stuck up) girl in school volunteers?_

"Yah. Don't be so surprised." She said looking at my expression.

"I uhh sorry, but you don't look like the type to volunteer around here. No offense." I said being honest.

She was about to respond, but she got a horrific look on her face. "I knew it." She said staring over my shoulder.

I looked where she was looking. There were three girls at the entrance. I haven't seen them at our school before.

I was about to ask who they were, but Rachel was already talking. "Percy. You need to leave."

"What? Why?" now I was really confused.

Before she could answer someone spoke from behind me, "Well, well. Look who it is, Perseus Jackson." One of the girls Rachel was staring at said.

I turned toward her, "Umm, how do you know me?" I asked. They were all beautiful. With gorgeous eyes.

"Oh, we know all about you." the one in the middle replied.

"Percy we need to leave." Rachel said, not waiting for an answer. She got my shirt and started dragging me out.

"Oh come on stay for a while." One of them said grabbing my hand.

I stopped and turned to look at her. Her smile was dazzling. _Maybe I could stay a little._

"Percy. Percy." Rachel was nudging me, "we need to go." She said urgently.

Her voice brought me back and it clicked. _She had called me Perseus. Only demigods knew my real name. _I jerked my hand out of her grip and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Let's go." I said running after her.

We went through the back door and came to an ally. I looked around and put a metal rod between the handles of the door.

Rachel was talking, "I knew it. I knew I should have stayed away from you." she stopped, "Wait. Why did you want to leave? D-did you see what those things were?" she asked.

"umm…" I didn't know what to say. _Can she see through the mist?_ "It uhh depends. What did you see?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She responded.

I was about to answer, but something banged against the door. I stepped in front of Rachel shielding her.

With one more band, the door flew open and there were the girls.

_No human is that strong._

_**Review!:)**  
_


	7. The Truth

_**Alright guys, this is chapter seven, and to continue I need at least 25 reviews. I know we can reach it. I got a lot of messages of being a favorite story ;). Tell me what you guys think about this chapter! :D**_

_No human is that strong._

The three girls came out staring at me. "There horrible." Rachel gasped.

"What do they look like?" all I could see was three gorgeous girls. _How can they be monsters?_

"Forget her," one of them said, "I'm Tammi." She gave me a dazzling smile.

We were trapped. The girls surrounded us. I would have to fight our way out, but Tammi's smile was so amazing it distracted me. Her hazel eyes were beautiful, and the way she flipped her hair….

"Percy?" Rachel said.

Tammi was walking toward me. "Huh?" was all that came out.

Tammi was so close now holding out her hands. "Percy!Snap out of it!" Rachel yelled. Her voice felt like it was coming from a mile away.

It took all my power, but I snapped out of it. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. I didn't have time to worry about Rachel seeing it.

Riptide was now a three-foot long sword. I pointed it at Tammi's chest. She stepped back. "You don't need that." her smile turning into a sneer. She tried to come closer, "How about a kiss instead."

"Get back," I said my sword still pointing at her.

She sneered, "You shouldn't have taken that sword out." With that, she began to change. The color drained out of her. Her eyes were red completely and her teeth became fangs.

"A _Vampire_," I stuttered. _What in Hade. _I haven't fought anything like this.I looked at her and noticed something. Below her shorts, one leg was brown with a donkey's hoof and the other was a human led, but made of bronze.

She noticed me staring at them, "Don't try a smart remark. And no, not a vampire. You stupid mortals based that on us. We are _empousai, _servants of Hecate."

One of the others spoke now, "Yes, now how about that kiss." She lunged toward me with fangs out.

I slashed Riptide upward, slicing her and she exploded into dust over Rachel.

Tammi sneered, "You killed my trainee!"

I didn't have time to answer. The other _empousai _jumped onto me knocking me down. My sword flew toward Rachel. She hissed showing her fangs. I couldn't do anything. She was surprisingly really strong.

She was about to bite, or whatever _empousai _do, but she suddenly burst into dust. I looked up to see what happened and saw Rachel with my sword in hand. Her hands were trembling and she dropped Riptide.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." Tammi yelled and launched toward Rachel. Rachel was paralyzed.

"Noo!" I yelled swing my sword as I got up. My sword was about to hit Tammi, but she burst into flames right before contact.

I stood there for a while breathing heavily. Finally I turned toward Rachel.

Rachel was wide eyed staring at me. "Y-you want to tell me what just happened?" she stuttered.

I didn't know where to begin, "Well, what those girls looked like to you." first thing first, I have to make sure she can see through the mist.

"Girls! I think we both know those weren't girls. And what was with that pen sword thing? What are _empousai? _How did they know you?" her questions rushed out, "who are you Percy? If that's even your real name." she put her arms over her chest.

I stayed quiet. _Should I tell her?_ I don't know how I would avoid it. And right there, I made a decision that could either shatter my mission or bring it to an end (in a good way).

"My name is really Percy Jackson. I didn't lie about that. But before I say anything else, I think we should get out of here. Someone is bound to come out and well, you look a mess."

She studied me for a while and came to a decision, "Fine, we will go to my house and for your information, you don't look so great either"

* * *

It was eight o'clock when we reached Rachel's house. Well I wouldn't call it a house; it was more like a mansion!

"This is your house!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me, "Yah, my dad is a business man."

It didn't seem like she was proud of it, but I didn't want to press her.

"Come on." She said going upstairs. "My dad isn't home."

Rachel's room was on the third floor. _Yes the third floor. _It wasn't even a room. It was the **whole **floor!

"This is your room?"

"Yes, now can we get over the fact that my house is big!" she said.

"Umm, sorry." I didn't know what to say. Most popular kids would have bragged about all this.

"Yah let me go see if my dad has any clothes that would fit you. Do whatever you want." With that she left.

I looked around and walked into one of the rooms. It was a loft with floor-to-ceiling windows. It looked like Rachel's room. Her room was pretty messy with energy bar wrappers, undone bed and clothes thrown everywhere, but with a "room" that big, it didn't look messy.

I walked over to her desk. There were bunch of paintings everywhere, but there was one that caught my eye.

It was me and Tammi. She was in her actual form. We looked like we were ready to rip out each other throats. _How did she draw this? How could she have known? _I looked through some others, but there were no more with me.

"Umm, Percy?" Rachel called from behind me.

I turned around with the picture in my hand. "How did you draw this?" I asked.

The color drained from her face, but she didn't look mad. "You weren't supposed to see that." She had a white t-shirt in her hand.

"Yah, well I did. So can you tell me how you knew about this before it even happened?" I asked freaked out.

She stared at the ground for a moment. I waited patiently. "I have visions."

"What?" I asked not sure I heard it right.

"I know it might sound crazy, but I see things before they happen. When I saw this," she said pointing at the picture, "I didn't want to believe it. I mean what could you have to do with this? So I tried to stay away from you, so I wouldn't have to think about it."

I stared at her a while; Trying to figure out if she was lying. Her expression was desperate though, like she needed me to believe her.

I nodded, "Okay," still not sure what to make of this, "so you have visions about…monsters and you can see them as well?" I asked.

She nodded, "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know. I think I do. I mean why can't there people who can see the future." I said

"I can't really see the future. I can just see glimpses of it, but it usually has nothing to do with me. Words also like form in my head. Like a rhyming kind of thing. I don't know where they come from, but they are there."

I nodded, "okay, I'll try to figure out what that means." I told to her. Thinking of what Chiron would say.

"Wait, now it's your turn. You haven't told me why you are involved and why you have a freaking sword in your pocket."

I sighed having a crazy hope that she forgot about that.

"I'm a Demigod…..You know half human, half god." I said.

She stared at me. "You, you are a Demigod? So you're like mom or dad is a….god?" she asked.

I nodded. "Poseidon. My dad."

"And you can see those things like me?" she asked.

"Yes."

She yelled, "I knew it. I knew I wasn't the only one." She was actually happy. It was nothing like how I thought she would take it.

"You believe me?" I asked amazed.

"Well, Yah. It explains everything. Like why they called you Perseus and why you looked all uncomfortable when you were asked where you came from on the first day of class, and why you have a sword."

"Wow, it was that obvious at school?" I asked.

She nodded. _I knew I should have rehearsed! _"Okay, you are a Demigod. Why are you here?"

I told her everything. Well all that she needed to know. Surprisingly she didn't question me.

I finally finished talking about why I was there and everything.

"So.. Am I you know, like you? A demigod? Cos I don't think my mom is a goddess. I saw her last summer and she looked all human and my dad is well boring."

I thought for a while, "I don't think you are a Demigod, but you can see through the mist, like my mom, which some mortals can do, but I haven't known anyone who can have visions about monsters."

She nodded. I glanced at the clock. It was eleven! _I've been here for three hours. _"I should get going. My mom's probably worried." I said.

"Oh yah. Here," she said tossing me a plain white t-shirt that was still in her hand, "don't worry about giving it back. My dad won't notice" she said.

I took off my shirt and put in on the ground. I was about to put the other one on when I saw Rachel's expression.

"Dude, you're ripped!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at my six pack. "Wow, you're surprised," I said putting on the T-shirt she gave me. She was still staring at my stomach even with my shirt on. "Well, someone liked what they saw." I said slyly.

This snapped her back, "Oh shut up. It's not that great." She didn't give me a chance to respond, "Now get out." She said pushing me down the stairs.

_**Review! At least 25.:D**_


	8. Good to Bad to Worse

_**Well thanks to all the reviews. I stayed up to finish this chapter. Just for you guys I put in some Percabeth, but the ending will take some of you by surprise I hope :P*hint hint* There's some new characters mentioned in this chapter. **__**If you could name the show I got the idea for the names for, I'll give a shoutout to you :**__**P. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor will I ever will and any other character in here.**_

I barely got up this morning. Actually the only reason I got up was because of Grover. He practically pushed me off my bed.

I had got home like at eleven thirty and man was I in for it.

_*Flashback*_

"_Where have you been!" _

"_Sorry, mom I got held up. I met up with a friend."_

"_Sorry? Gods Percy, I thought you were captured or something by monsters. I was going to send a search party out for you!"_

"_I'm sorry, my battery died and I kind of got caught up."_

_(More excuses….)_

"…_.Fine, but next time call…..and this friend you got caught up with... Was it a girl?"_

_*End flashback*_

Anyways, me and Grover were walking to school and I told him everything about last night. Well not everything. He listened patiently.

"I don't know Percy, I don't know anyone that could do that." he said talking about Rachel's dreams and drawings.

I knew it was a long shot, but I was hoping Grover knew. "I'll ask Chiron the next time I go there. It didn't seem like there was much on his mind yesterday."

I looked at him, "That's where you went yesterday?"

He nodded. We walked in silence the rest of the way thinking about Rachel; well at least I was thinking about her, and no _not_ in that way.

We got to school a couple of minutes before the bell. I walked with Grover to his locker knowing I will be late for my first class.

"Anyways, on a different topic. What about Annabeth?" Grover asked opening his locker.

Confused, I questioned back, "What about her?"

"You know, when are you going to ask her out?"

I coughed, "What are you talking about. I do not like her like that." I denied, hoping Grover didn't notice my face turning red.

He raised an eyebrow, I hate when he does that, "I see you staring at her, which I consider a little creepy, but whatever. If you want to deny it, go ahead, but just to let you know I heard Scott was planning on asking her out."

"Who's Scott?" I asked my throat getting dry.

The bell rang and Grover smiled, "See ya later Percy." He said walking off.

"This conversation isn't over." I yelled after him. If he heard, he didn't show it.

For some reason, I didn't like this Scott.

* * *

I don't know how, but l got to class before the tardy bell. I walked in to see that a couple of other people weren't here either.

Rachel was smiling at me; I smiled back walking toward my desk. I also smiled at Thalia, who just stared back giving me a sarcastic smile (No Surprise there) and as always, Annabeth was already there at her desk.

"Hey Annabeth." I said taking my seat.

"Hey Percy." She said smiling.

I couldn't help smiling back, and by the smirk Thalia had on her face, my smile must have been kind of goofy.

As usual, my response was a glare.

The rest of class was boring. Nothing new there either. I tried to pay attention, but I kept getting sidetracked about Rachel, the real demigod, and yes _Scott_.

I know what you are thinking, but I'm only looking out for Annabeth that's all.

The bell shook me out of my thoughts. I gathered my stuff and left jogging after Annabeth.

"Hey." I said.

She looked at me, "Didn't we just go over this?" she said smiling.

"Yah well, I wanted to start a conversation." I said not really knowing how to respond back.

She laughed, "You're such a seaweed brain."

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked not knowing where she got that from.

"Yah, you know like the sea because you said you like swimming and well let's just say you're not always the sharpest tool in the shed."

_So she was paying attention when I first came to the school! _"Oh alright then. Just wait for the name I come up for you."

"Can't wait." she responded challengingly.

* * *

Language and math passed by easily. I didn't get called on which was good considering I was only half paying attention. I didn't get a chance to talk to Rachel during break though.

She was busy today. It turns out, she's in charge of the dance next Friday and she has a lot of planning to do.

Science was actually pretty fun. We had a sub, and let's just say our class isn't the quietest when our teacher isn't around. Me and Beckendorf couldn't stop laughing at the jokes the other kid at our table, Jackson, was making. I was pretty sad when science ended; it had actually taken my mind off everything.

When we got to lunch, I decided to sit by Grover and the group. I couldn't find Rachel and I still had a conversation with Grover going on.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Thalia wisecracked when she saw me coming toward the table.

"You missed me already," I answered back.

"Ha, please for all I care you can go back and flirt with Rachel." She answered back, amusement in her eyes.

I didn't answer back, turning red. I looked over at Annabeth. She was oddly really into her food. Thalia smirked knowing she won.

"So, um did you hear there is another new guy here?" Grover said trying to break the silence.

"Really who," Beckendorf asked, also trying to get a conversation going.

"Yah, his name is Dan, Danny? Yah, Danny. I'm pretty sure." He went on, "I heard he's already hanging with _Scott's_ group." He said that last part looking at me.

I glared at him.

He smirked back.

"Are we missing something here?" Thalia asked looking between me and Grover.

"No," I answered too quickly. Grover was trying not to laugh.

Thalia narrowed her eyes, but before she could interrogate us, someone approached us.

"Hey, Percy. Hey Percy's friends." I looked up to see Rachel. _What was she doing here? _She scooted in with Grover on the opposite side of me.

"Um, hi." I said not knowing what made Rachel join us.

"What are you doing here," Thalia asked a little demandingly. She was being colder than usual. She didn't even use that tone on me when I first came here.

Beckendorf glared at Thalia. Only Beckendorf would have the guts to glare at Thalia like that. Annabeth was still quiet playing with her food.

"Well, I saw Percy here, and decided to join in. Hey, don't you sit by me in Mr. Plummer's class." She asked Beckendorf; not noticing or ignoring Thalia's coldness.

"Yah, I do." Beckendorf replied back. "That teacher can talk on forever."

With that they got into a conversation about Mr. Plummer, a different history teacher.

"So, did you get the whole thing report on Gone with the Storm?" I asked turning toward Annabeth.

She looked at me, "It's Gone with the _Wind, _Seaweed Brain." She said

"Yah, well you would know…Wise Girl," I answered back. I just came up with that. I thought it was very fitting.

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth asked, "That's the best you got?"

"Yah, well you're all smart and stuff, so I think it's perfect." I replied.

She was staring at me now. I could tell she got a little red, but was trying not to show it. I smiled at her, thinking it was kind of cute.

"So um, Percy yesterday was fun huh?" Rachel said.

"Huh?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

Annabeth's grin fell, "You guys hung out together?"

"Oh yah, we kind of bumped into each other." I said lamely. _Why did Rachel bring this up now?_

"Yah, we were together for like hours." Rachel went on.

"That's great," Annabeth responded, "I gotta go though I'll see you guys later." She walked off not even glancing at me. Thalia glared at me and followed Annabeth.

_What just happened?_

* * *

The rest of the day past on. I hung out with Rachel, Beckendorf, and Grover at lunch. Everyone was having a good time, but I kept thinking about Annabeth. Why did she look all sad? Did I have something to do with it?

In P.E, Annabeth and Thalia were both ignoring me. Well I thought they were. They didn't look in my direction even once. I was with Rachel the whole time.

I was happier than usual when the bell rang. All I want to do was take a nap yah yah; I know _Percy aren't you on a mission? _Well yes I am, but I am also lazy and am not afraid to admit it.

I started walking home not waiting for Grover. I had enough wisecrack jokes for one day, and spotted Annabeth. She was alone. Before I knew it, I was already walking toward her.

"Hey." I said uncertainly waiting for a rejection or something.

She smiled though. It wasn't her regular smile, she looked tired. "Hey, Percy, you walking home?"

"Yah, I'm guessing you are too?"

She nodded.

"Well, if you're not mad at me, maybe I can walk you home?" I asked waiting for a rejection.

She looked at me, "Why would you think I'm ma-"

"Annabeth!" someone called from behind her.

We both looked. Some guy was jogging toward us. He had blond messy hair and looked very fit. I narrowed my eyes knowing exactly who he was.

_Scott._

I heard Annabeth sigh and mumble something under her breath.

"Hey Annabeth," he said again, stopping in front of us. He ignored me, not even glancing in my direction.

"Hey, I'm Percy," I said coldly standing closer to Annabeth, hoping he got the message. _Leave and don't ever talk to her again. _

He obviously didn't, "Yah whatever. Listen, Annabeth I was saying, you should come watch my football game tomorrow. I'm the star captain you know. And maybe after we can go get something to eat."

He said all this confidently and may I add, a little cockily too.

I was praying too Poseidon that Annabeth would reject him badly.

She glanced at me, "umm, well tomorrow I ca-"

She was cut off by Rachel. "Hey Percy, Hey Annabeth." she said walking toward us.

I replied back. Annabeth nodded.

She put suddenly put her arm through mine, "Listen, I need you to help me get some supplies for the dance please." she said.

I looked at down at our arms, feeling uncomfortable, "I uhh-"

"You know what Scott, I'll be there," Annabeth cut me off.

I stared at her horrified. _She said yes. Yes! _

"Great. I'll see you there." Scott said flashing a grin then jogged toward his group.

We were silent.

"Well could you help me?"

I broke my stare with Annabeth and looked at Rachel, "I can't today. I'm busy. I have to go. Maybe tomorrow." I said making an excuse.

I walked off not saying goodbye. "Wait Percy." Annabeth called out. I ignored her pretending not to hear.

She said_ yes! To Scott._

This disturbed me a lot. Was Grover right or am I just protective of a friend?

It doesn't matter now anyways. _She's with Scott._

_**Well, Tell me what you think:D!**_


	9. Just A Friend

_**Well, this chapter is way shorter than my regular ones. But it's just what's on Annabeth's mind. I hope you like it and this is especially for anonymousreader666 who asked for it. Enjoy! :D**_

**Annabeth's POV:**

Ugghhh, why did I do that? Scott? Scott? Why did it have to be him? At least it could have been someone that didn't stop every time they saw their own reflection.

I jumped onto my bed. My face buried into the pillow. And no, I didn't cry. I have never cried, since I hit age 8.

I know exactly why I did it.

_Percy._

Stupid, Seaweed Brain Percy. And that dumb Rachel. I mean who she thinks she is casually joining our table. And then she's everywhere Percy is. She's not even his stupid girlfriend!

What do I care though? He could do whatever he wants. We're just friends no matter what Thalia keeps saying. I was just looking out for him. That's it.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" a voice came from the doorway.

It was my dad. I live with him and my step-mom and my two half-brothers.

"Yah, I'm okay." I muffled through my pillow.

"You sure? I mean, you can talk to me if you want." He told me.

I shook my head. I so don't want to talk to my dad about this.

"Is it a, you know girl talk? Is it guys, cuz you know I can call Lucy to talk to you." He continued.

I stared at him. No way in this world will I have a heart to heart conversation with my step-mom. This whole family knows we don't get along. "No I'm okay; I just have a lot of stress. Homework." I lied.

"Okay then. Just to let you know though, I am always here for you." He said.

I nodded "Thanks."

That was a lie. Where was he when I told him my piano teacher wasn't normal? Yup, he was right there on my step-mom's side.

"_Honey, of course she's human don't be silly." _Blah, blah blah.

Where was Thalia when you needed her? I've known her for a little over a month, but I know I could trust her with anything.

I know she might seem scary and threatening, but if you actually know her, you would know she's the greatest friend you could ask for.

I know it might seem sappy, and I never go sappy, but it's true.

I sighed and got up from my bed. There's only one thing to do when my head is this jumbled up. _Architecture._ I went to my desk where there's paper everywhere with buildings drawn on them, which one day will be real I might add.

This will keep me busy for the next couple of hours.

_He's just a friend. _

_**Well I know it's short, but what you think? R&R :D**_


	10. Friday

**Hey beautiful people! Lol :) Well it has been a couple of weeks since I have updated I believe, but I've done it! I've just had a lot to do with my school year ending. Hopefully the next one will be quicker. Enjoy. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in here or ever will. Thank you :D**

Finally, the last day of school. For this week.

I can't wait to get it over with, so I can have some time to think. Gods, this week seems like it getting longer and longer.

I didn't even want to get out of bed, but I did other whys Grover would have to get me up. And we both know he isn't someone you want to be woken up by.

I got up and got ready quickly not caring about what I was wearing. I barely touched my hair, so it probably looked all tangled up, but whatever.

Yesterday I told Grover what happened. Well, there wasn't much to tell since it was none of my business. I mean so what Annabeth is going on a date with that conceited jerk.

Grover was already eating a box of waffles when I got down stairs. I don't know how, but he somehow has the energy to get up so early. He's been very perky lately.

"Hey Percy." He replied glancing at me before going back to his waffles.

"Hey man." I replied taking one from him. He didn't protest, probably because of yesterday. I didn't mind.

"You alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?" I said hiding my emotions.

"Percy its oka-" he began, but I cut him off.

"We should go, don't want to be late." I said quickly already moving toward the door. Grover sighed, but I knew he would follow.

We didn't really talk on the way to school. We talked about other things for a while, but then Grover accidently brought up someone's name and we both stopped talking.

All in all, it was probably the most awkward walk ever. I was glad when we got to school. I left Grover and went to my locker praying to Poseidon that no one would start a conversation with me.

Luckily, no one did. I got my book and left to class. I would probably be the only one there, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone anyways.

* * *

I was right. The door was open, but only the teacher was there. I nodded toward him and sat down. I had about five minutes before the bell would ring. The perfect time to get my mind off of everything.

I started thinking about the Demigod. Now, I have no idea who it is. I seriously needed to get looking or else Chiron will pull me out. How was I supposed to find them?

I was thinking for about five minutes because I was pulled out of my thoughts by the bell. The others started to come in and the third person in, you guessed it, Annabeth.

She saw me and stopped; her eyes looking straight at mine. I broke the stare and turned the other way. She sat down right by me. We didn't say hi.

I sat there staring out the window, but thinking of the person that was sitting right by me. _Should I say something? Why didn't she say anything? _

The tardy bell rang and in came Thalia a second away from getting a tardy. She looked tired. Her eyes were a little red and she had a sort of lean.

She sat down not glancing at anybody.

I zoned out for the rest of the period and when it was over, I don't know why, but half of me wanted Annabeth to be waiting for me and the other half didn't. When I looked up though, I could only see a flash of blonde going out the door. _Why was she ignoring me? _I know I didn't do anything. I'm pretty sure.

Without thinking, I went up to Thalia who was starting to leave. "Is Annabeth mad at me?" I blurted out.

She look at me, "Now why would you think that?" she questioned back, but I caught the sarcasm.

"Seriously. I didn't even do anything." I defended myself. I was walking in the opposite direction of my class now.

"Please, who could ever be mad at the popular, stuck up, new kid like you?" she asked with more sarcasm.

"I really don't know what you are talking about. I am not popular and I am not stuck up." I defended myself.

"Please. I've seen you hang out with Rachel's group. You're just like those ignorant dogs people think are popular because they have varsity jackets on or whatever."

That got me angry, "I am so not like them. Why do you think I'm hanging out with you guys if I was like them?" I asked, "And If you really think I'm like them, then go ahead. I don't care. I don't need to prove myself to you." I continued and walked off. No one calls me an 'ignorant dog'.

"Percy." She called after me.

I stopped and looked back waiting for more remarks about me.

"She's not mad at you. She just has a lot on her mind."

This took me back. It took me a while to figure out who she was talking about.

Thalia nodded at me and walked off.

_I think that was an apology._

I took my time getting to class. I haven't got a tardy in there before so it really doesn't matter. I got there like 5 minutes after the bell. The teacher looked at me and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

I shrugged and took my seat and just like every other class, I zoned out.

_GIKJfdfgrt_

Math wasn't any different. I was just staring out into space.

"Are you okay?" Rachel looked at me.

I shook my head, "What, yeah." I answered.

She looked at me not buying it, but she turned away. I know I would hear more of it later. Rachel isn't one to let things go.

The bell finally rang and me and Rachel walked out together.

"So are you going to help today or what? Because yesterday, I got stuck with this loser who kept hitting at me every chance he got." She said while rolling her eyes.

I smiled, "Yah, I'll help you." I really needed to spend time with other friends and get my mind off things.

"Great, I need someone with muscle though, but I guess you will do." She said jokingly.

"Please, you know I got plenty of those." I said flexing my arm and smiling.

She laughed, "Yah, whatever."

I laughed too.

This was actually the only time I actually laughed today.

* * *

I barely got through science. The lesson was so long and I had barely any idea what was the topic. The rest of the group wasn't that lucky either. I finally gave up and started playing tic tac toe with Beckendorf.

He had some skills. I lost like 20 to 7 or something. All I know is that it was bad.

We walked to lunch together and sat at the regular table. Only Grover was there. No Annabeth or Thalia. I pretended not to notice.

We were talking about the soccer game on last night when someone's tray was set by mine. It was Thalia and by Grover, Annabeth sat. There was also Ashley. I don't really know why she's here. She doesn't normally hang out with Annabeth and especially not Thalia, but I smiled at her.

Thalia sat down and this time she wasn't glaring at me. I tried to look at Annabeth, but she was avoiding my gaze.

"So you guys going to the dance?" I asked all of them.

Beckendorf shrugged.

Grover shook his head.

"No. There's no point of going to a dance where no one even dances," Thalia said.

Annabeth didn't do anything. She just sat there. This got me a little annoyed, "What about you Annabeth?" I was determined to make her talk to me now. She had no reason to not talk to me even if she had stuff on her mind.

"Huh?" She looked up.

Grover repeated the question.

"Oh, I don't know, probably not." She said quietly.

"What about Scott? Aren't you going with him? I heard you guys were kind of going out." Beckendorf asked.

_Why did I bring this up? _

"We're not going out. It's just one date." She defended.

"What about you Percy? Are you going?" Ashley asked me.

"Umm, No, probably not." I answered. I really didn't know yet.

"Well, you should go. I'm going. Maybe we could meet up there." She said batting her eyelashes.

I smiled not knowing what to say.

Thank the gods Grover saved me, "I want to leave. Percy? Beckendorf?" he asked looking at us.

We nodded and got up.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't go by any quicker. But I made it through.

I went to my locker for some books and left. I walked through the door and bumped into someone, scattering their papers.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized kneeling down.

The person didn't respond.

I got up with the papers in my hand and stopped.

It was Annabeth.

"Oh, hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," she answered back, taking the papers from my hand.

We stayed there for a while. "Umm, are you going that way?" I asked pointing toward the way she normally walks.

"Umm, yah."

We started walking together.

"Aren't you staying for the game?" I asked.

"Yah. I'm going to come back later." She answered.

I nodded. "Listen, you know if you ever need anything, I'm here." I told her thinking about what Thalia said in the hall.

She gave a slight smile, "Thanks."

I smiled back and heard a voice call from behind us.

"Percy! Hurry up." It was Rachel.

I looked back at Annabeth about to apologize. "You should go. You don't want to keep her waiting." She said coldly and walked away.

_What just happened? _

**Well? What ya think? I know it was a little slow, but it was just setting it up for the next chapter. I know it wasn't my personal favorite chapters, but what did you think? R&R! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Again. So here's another chapter. My eleventh one at that. I'm so proud of myself. :') Well, let me just say that *****SPOILERISH ALERT***** some of you might hate me after this chapter, but yes. Enjoy and review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places or anything, but whatever came out of my own imagination :) **

I walked over to Rachel still confused about what just happened.

"There you are. Come on we could take my car." She said walking over to the parking lot.

I followed. Her car was right in front. And I must admit, I really couldn't imagine that this was Rachel's car. It was a Ford pickup.

"This is your car?" I asked.

"Yah, my dad's. I thought we might have a lot of stuff so I borrowed it." She said.

I walked around to the passenger side. "Get in," she said getting into the driver's seat.

"Hurry up," Rachel called.

I got in still and found out the truck was pimped out in the inside. With a massive stereo system, a TV, GPS, leather seats, and yes, cup holders.

"Aright, first off, we got to go to WalMart or something to get some drinks and other things." She said backing the car out. Man the engine roared. It was an amazing sound. So much horsepower. "Here's the list. You can look over it." She continued.

I nodded and took the list. Rachel really had it planned out. She didn't miss a single thing. There was so much food and decorations.

"Do you do this for every dance?" I asked my eyes running through the items again.

"Nope. This is my first time and I want it to be great. My dad's sponsoring it, so I am so going to go overboard. It'll give him something to look at when the bill comes."

"You don't like your dad?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Well, it's not that I don't like him. It's just that we don't really spend any time together and even when we do, he just doesn't get me. You know?" she asked glancing over at me.

I nodded, "Yah, I know," remembering before I was a demigod and we were still living with Gabe. Gabe never understood me, but what was different from Rachel was that I actually did hate him.

We turned a corner now and I could see Walmart clearly.

"So what about you? What your whole back-story with your parents?" she asked looking for a parking spot.

"Nothing really. Like I said my god of a dad left when I was young and my mom married this jerk for some time to protect me. Long story." I added looking at the expression on Rachel's face.

"So, now what. What happened to Gabe?" she asked finally finding a spot somewhere in the middle.

I shrugged, "We just got rid of him and no, we didn't kill him even though he did deserve it."

She smiled, "Well, you should have done something at least. I mean I would have gone all Demigod on him or whatever and scare the crap out of him," she said smiling.

I laughed, "Yah, well remind me not to get on your bad side."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we finally get out of the store.

Rachel has a box of sodas while I carried three boxes.

"Come on slow poke hurry up," Rachel says, a few paces in front of me.

"Easy for you to say. I can barely even see over the cans." I called back avoiding a trash can.

She smiled and opened the trunk to the car.

I put them down and sighed, "Whew, that was a workout." I said half joking.

"Well, you're out of luck then, because you're going to have to carry a lot more." She said getting into the car. I sighed and followed.

* * *

I really don't know how long later, but we were finally finished. I swear, I really didn't know what this school does. At my other school, we had some soda, food, and a sucky DJ.

I lay back on the seat and sighed.

"You're lucky I'm hiring someone to make the food, otherwise we would have to go to more places to get more food." She said looking at my expression.

"What? Wow, this school is over the top, I swear."

"No, this is the only time. Like I said, I couldn't really care less how the dance turned out, but now that my dad's paying mostly for it. I have to do something."

I let out a laugh, "Well, I'm tired." I looked at the clock. It was 7 and it was already dark. About another hour and it would probably be pitch black.

She laughed, "Fine, tell me where you live. I'll drop you off."

I nodded.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were a couple of blocks from my house.

"Aright, now onto serious business," Rachel said breaking some silence. "What did your leader or whatever say about me?"

It took me a while to figure out what she was talking about. Yes, I'm slow.

"Oh, yah. Well, I'm going to talk to him this weekend. It's been a busy week." I said sheepishly.

"Why can't I just go to him?" she asked.

"Well, the camps guarded. You have to be a Demigod to get in and well yah. Take a left here." I said pointing toward the left.

She nodded, "Fine. I will be expecting an answer on Monday though."

We were finally by my house.

Rachel stopped the car.

"So, I'll see you Monday?" she said.

"Yah. I guess so," I replied, "Thanks for the ride." I turned toward her.

"No problem." She said back.

I really don't know what happened next, but our heads just started to lean in and we kissed. We stayed like that for a few seconds and then we broke apart.

I stared at Rachel not quite understanding what just happened.

"Um-" I didn't know what to say.

"You should go Percy," Rachel said starting the car. She seemed as confused as me, but it wasn't like Rachel to hide her feelings.

I sat there for a while, but finally got out. I watched her truck leave and just stayed there.

_What just happened?_

_You just kissed Rachel or she just kissed you. _

I was so confused. I mean, it's not like I never kissed a girl before, but this was different. I just don't know how. I looked at my house, but I didn't feel like going in.

I turned away and started walking the opposite way of Rachel's truck.

I liked Annabeth.

_Annabeth_. Not Rachel. But what came over me then?

I kept thinking the same thing over and over again while I was walking with no destination in mind.

What seemed like minutes later, it got dark. I looked at my phone. It was 8:05 already. I've been out for that long, but I didn't feel like going home yet.

I quickly texted my home avoiding another lecture when I got home.

I got a reply almost instantly. It was Grover though.

_Percy, it's mom. My phone's dead. Don't be out to long. 3_

I was about to reply when I heard a sound from behind me.

I turned around, but there was no one there.

The noise came again, but from an ally to the right. I cautiously walked toward it my curiosity getting the best of me.

I looked in and my mouth dropped.

There were two figures. One way larger than the other. I couldn't see any faces though.

But what was weird was the smaller one. It had something in there hand. A stick or something, but the thing was something was shooting out of it. It was like lightning or something. And it was pointed at the other person.

The next thing I knew, it blew up. The large thing blew up! I was still standing in the same spot. The other figure bent down studying something.

_What just happened? How can a person just blow up? Lightning? _

Wait, it blew up. Monsters blow up. That means that that person is a -.

"Hey," I yelled out.

_I know it wasn't the smartest thing I ever did, but I don't really think, I just do._

The person turned at me alarmed. It looked at me like it was studying me then it turned the other way and started climbing a ladder to the roof.

"Wait!" I yelled after them, but it was too late. The person was gone. It wasn't a total loss though. When it started climbing, I could make out some hair flying around. That's somewhere to start off.

_There's another Demigod here. A girl demigod. And I just let them get away._

**So what yah think? Review and tell. It doesn't take long; just press the blue button below! :) **


	12. The Weekend

**Hey guys. So, here's another chapter. _Can we get to fifty reviews?_ I think so! It would be an early end of the year present :P Won't update till we get them. So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. **

I lost my balance and he struck with his sword. It hit me square in the chest. I fell down right on my butt. Thank god we were wearing armor.

"Again." I said standing right back up ignoring all the pain all over my body. I probably got struck thirty times today.

"Are you sir man? You've been off your game lately. Take a break." Ethan said. He said panting. He's a son of Nemesis, and a dang good sword fighter.

We were in the arena at Camp Half Blood.

"No. come on lets go again." I was dripping with sweat. We've been sword fighting for over an hour. I had like, two cuts on my face that were stinging, but I had cleared the blood off and kept going. Ethan on the other hand was practically untouched. I barely got him in the chest a couple of times.

Chiron was busy, so I was trying to clear out my head. It wasn't working. I've lost each round except for one and I think Ethan let me win on purpose.

He sighed and nodded. I uncapped Riptide and he took out his sword. I went straight in which wasn't my usual technique, but I couldn't get anything right.

He swiped my sword away easily and slashed at me. At the last second, I sidestepped and thrust my sword to his chest. I hit him and he stepped back. I went after him with another slash, but he blocked and hit me with an elbow. I lost my balance and fell.

I grunted in frustration and was going to ask for another round, but we were interrupted.

"You have a lot on your mind Percy. It is getting in the way of your technique." A voice came from the doorway. It was Chiron. He looked at Ethan who nodded and left.

"See you Percy," he said walking out. He looked pretty relieved. I started to feel sorry for making him stay with me.

I got up, "Hey Chiron."

"Good to see you my boy. Like I was saying, don't push yourself. You have a lot on your mind, just let it play out." He said.

I looked up at him through some strands of hair drenched in sweat. His eyes were knowing and I knew he talked to Grover. Knowing Grover, I knew he told Chiron most of everything. He couldn't really keep anything from Chiron, but with anyone else, he could usually keep his mouth closed.

I sighed not mad or anything, "Yah well, I need to keep my mind off some things."

He nodded understandingly, "Come on let's get out of here. You need some air."

I nodded and we walked off. And no, I didn't get on his horse back. Rarely people can go on; only when it's something important.

This whole day, what happened yesterday was on my mind. Rachel, the mysterious Demigod, the other demigod I'm supposed to find, and Annabeth. I actually got a headache sitting at home. I couldn't take it anymore and I woke up Grover, left a note for my mom, and came here.

"So Grover had told me about the whole Rachel thing." Chiron said looking straight ahead.

I almost tripped over my own shoe, "What?"

"How she can see through the mist and see the future," Chiron continued.

My shoulders relaxed, "Oh yah. Do you know what's happening to her?" I asked. I thought he was talking about the other thing. You know the whole…_kiss_. I hadn't even told Grover about it. He knows nothing about yesterday, yet.

"I'm not sure, but I might need to talk to her on my own." He said, but he had got a dark look in his eyes. I knew he knew something I didn't. I hate it when he did that.

"Chiron, please. If you know something, please tell me." I said stopping by the river by my cabin.

He sighed, "Percy, I'm not sure what it means, but if it's what I'm thinking then it's something huge. But I don't know yet and when I'm sure it's actually come to it, I'll tell you." he said this darkly. It seemed like his eyes were somewhere else. Someplace dark. Part of me was actually glad he didn't tell me.

I nodded, "Okay, just don't do anything without me," I said. I needed reassurance.

He nodded, "Of course. Now is this the only reason you're here,"

"Umm, not the whole part. You see, yesterday I ahh went on a walk and…" I told him about the mysterious Demigod. Chiron didn't question anything, but listened carefully.

When I was done he was quiet for a moment. "Well, I got to say, you've got an interesting quest on your hand." He joked, but I could tell he was thinking about it.

"Now, I don't know why a Demigod would be in Manhattan by themselves if they knew who they were," he continued. "Percy, I don't know," I could tell he hated not knowing, "Just try to find out who it is. If you're right, it seemed like they know you. They might go to your school."

"Okay. Find a clueless demigod at school. Find the mysterious Demigod. Find out what's happening with Rachel. Not hard at all." I said.

Chiron smiled, "Percy you're a great Demigod, I know you can do it."

I nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

I was pacing around my living room while Grover was watching T.V.

"You know, you could help me think about how we're suppose to find this Demigod." I said glaring at Grover.

"I am. This is how I come up with my best ideas." He said like it all made sense.

I rolled my eyes. "Perce, Grover. Pizzas here." My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Okay," I returned while Grover made a beeline for the kitchen. I jogged after him knowing he would take all three boxes if I wasn't there.

"Thanks mom," I said looking for some soda cans. Grover already took the boxes. "Thanks Ms. Jackson." He shouted from where he was.

"You're welcome Perce," she said eating the slices of pizza she got before Grover ran in.

I started walking out when she called me back, "So Percy, Grover been telling me you've been hanging out with this Dare girl." She said accusingly.

I could feel myself getting red, "We're just friends."

"What about the other one. Umm, I forgot her name. The smart one," she said smiling now.

My mouth actually opened. How did she know about all this? _I'm going to kill Grover! _"She's just a friend too." I defended.

"Hmm mm," she said her eyebrows up.

"I don't know….. Jeez mom. You and Grover are so not allowed to talk to each other without me anymore." I said walking out before she could say anything more embarrassing.

I could hear her chuckle as I left.

_I'm so going to get him back._

* * *

Half an hour and two and a half boxes later, I was stuffed sitting on the couch. Grover was full too. It was only fair; he did have way more than me.

We sat there watching _Spiderman. _I suddenly jumped up. I shouldn't have done that because I got a pain from my stomach. I ignored it though. "I got it." I exclaimed.

"Got what," Grover groaned burying his head into the pillow.

"How we're going to find the Demigod!" I said with a grin on my face.

"How?" he asked picking his face up and looking at me.

I was already running up the stairs though. Which by the way you shouldn't do after you've ate more than eight pizzas. Just saying.

"Call Clarisse. I've got a plan." I yelled.

_**What you think?**** Need Fifty Reviews!**_


	13. Conflicts

**Hey guys. sorry for the delay. Hope you guys arent mad or anything. Well, this is where i would wright my excuse, but the truth is I was just a little lazy. I'm sorry, but hey i was truthful. **

**Well heres another chapter and hope you like it and review :)**

"I don't like this plan. At all; you hear me fish-boy, couldn't your brain think of anything better?"

This was Clarisse, sitting on my sofa. I just told her the whole plan and she just dissed it. I actually thought it was a pretty good plan.

"Look, I'm in charge of this mission and well, you go along with what I say." I was actually enjoying Clarisse's little tantrum. Don't tell her I said that.

She glared at me before she got up and went out the door and not quietly I might add. "I don't know, Percy. It might be a little too risky don't you think? And how in hades did you think of me going with...her! Couldnt she go with you. This is just payback isnt it? I know it is. Look i'm sorry for whatever I did, but please please dont make me. She's scary." Grover said letting everything out.

"Of course it's risky G-man, but I think it'll work. and I have someone else in mind for my date." My plan was suppose to go down at the school dance this Friday. The only reason Clarisse didn't like it was because she was suppose to go as Grover's date otherwise she won't be able to get in. Believe me; Grover went crazy when he heard it too. I was trying to hold back a laugh.

It took a while, but after Clarisse came back in; they finally agreed. I was actually happy, except for the fact that I didn't have a date.

* * *

"Just ask her," Grover said bringing me out of my thoughts.

We were sitting by our tree during lunch. It was just me and Grover. Beckendorf didn't come to school and Thalia and Annabeth were avoiding us for some reason. At least I think they were. "What?" I asked.

"Dude, Percy, you've been staring at Annabeth for the last well, the whole lunch time! Just go and ask." Grover exclaimed.

"I-I bet she already has a date with that Scott." I sighed not trying to deny it anymore. "I don't know man, I just can't get her out of my head and I know that sounds so tacky and all, but it's the truth."

"You got it bad, but what about, you know Rachel," he said nodding over where she was with her group of retards.

I stiffened a little. I told him in the morning on our walk to school. He freaked out, all happy until I told him what was bugging me. It didn't really feel right and I think she thought so too. Either way, she was also avoiding me. Who knew there was so much drama in high school?

"I don't know." I said quietly.

Grover went quiet as well. That's why I liked Grover, as a friend. He doesn't press things. We sat there for a while when I got an idea. "Grover; you could find out for me!"

"Find out what?" he asked clearly confused.

I rolled my eyes, "If she has a date or not."

Grover whimpered, "Percy, I can't; you know my fears of talking to girls."

It took me a while, but I got him to agree. I felt a smile grow on my face, "Thanks Grover. You're the best."

"Yah, yah," he grumbled as we got up to go to our next class.

Things were starting to look up. Unless she says _no_.

**Whatcha think? and a little heads up, the next chapter _might_ be written in Grovers POV :D**


	14. Scott or Percy?

**Alright guys. Well for taking so long on the last upsdate, i decided to make one more on the weekend for you guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback on the last chapter and hopefully we can get some on this one. Criticism is welcomed as well :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and i _still _ never will **

**Grover's POV **

'Just ask her. It'll be easy.' _Hmph_ I don't know why I let Percy drag me into these situations. Well, I actually do, we're best friends, but still; he knows I'm afraid of a lot of things.

_Okay Grover. This is it. Just go up to her and start a conversation._ Oh gods, I feel like I'm the one who's going to ask her out.

The bell rang and I left class. I knew where Annabeth's locker is. Yes, I know what you are think 'stalker much?' ha-ha, but no I've talked to her before Percy came here too.

I started making my way down the hall half hoping she was already gone, when someone yanked my shirt and pulled me, "Woow."

I was in a different hallway staring at Percy, "What?" I asked. He had a stronger grip than last year.

"Are you going to ask her?" he asked. I'm not sure, but I think there is worry in his eyes.

"No Percy. I was thinking about going to the park, race a dog to the ice cream parlor, buy some ice cream and treat the dog to some nice mint chip ice cream before taking him back home."

Percy stared at me, "What?" he asked frustrated.

"What else am I going to do? I'm going to her locker right now, so if you don't mind…" I said.

"Oh, oh, sorry. Go!" he urged me on.

I glared one last time and started making my way again. I swear every minute my life feels more like one of those very dramatic TV show. All we need is a freak of a guy who's always shirtless and an evil teacher.

I could see Annabeth now and sadly, she was still at her locker. She was about to leave. 'Okay Grover, for Percy.' I talk to myself a lot.

I walked up to her locker and took a deep breath and was about to say 'hi' when she slammed her locker.

"Oh, gods! Grover you scared me!" Annabeth said taking a step back.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth" I said shyly. "You don't seem like one to scared so easily though?"

"Yah just got a lot on my mind right now."

I nodded wondering what was bothering her.

"So did you need anything or something?" she asked starting to walk down the hall.

"Oh um, I just thought we hadn't talked in a while you know." I said lamely catching up to her.

"Okay….so what do you want to talk about."_ Talk about being so awkward. _

I stared into space for a while. How was I supposed to bring the dance up? "Nice weather huh?" I said mentally slapping myself. _I just pulled a Percy._ Don't tell him I said that.

She stared at me with a puzzled look, "It's alright I guess."

We walked quietly. I finally got the nerve to bring it up casually when she spoke, "So are you going to the dance Grover?" she asked.

I took a sigh of relief. She brought it up for me, "Yah, I'm going." I smiled.

"With who?" she asked.

"Yah, I got a date," I said gritting my teeth, "she doesn't go here, but she's a-keeper," I said through closed teeth. _I can't believe I'm talking about Clarisse._

"What about you?" I asked fully paying attention now.

"Umm yah I'm going." She said unsurely.

"You got a date yet?" I asked.

"Well, you know I guess. Since me and Scott are kind of going out." She said, but she wasn't excited.

"You don't sound so excited?" I asked. _Sorry Percy._

"Well, I don't know. He's just not the guy for me I guess. But I can't just reject him can I?" she asked me. She was really asking for _my_ opinion!

"Yah of course you can! Reject him! I mean I guess if you have no interest in him." I tried to keep my cool.

She was about to answer me; when the devil himself came. Scott came up to us out in front of the school building. There were only a couple people around the school now.

"Hey Annabeth," he said ignoring me. What's with this guy and ignoring people? I looked around and using my connection with Percy, I found him hiding behind the school building. He looked at me worried.

"So, you know the dance is coming and I was saying if you would go with me?" he asked. I read his thoughts and let me tell you this guy is cocky. He has no doubt she'll say 'no'. And yes I could read thoughts since I'm a satyr.

"Um I-" Annabeth said when I interrupted her.

For the record I had no idea what I was doing. "She can't! She already has a date." I say.

Annabeth looked at me shocked. I don't even know why I said that. Scott did a double take and looked at me, "Really? With who huh? _You_?" he laughed.

I could feel my face going red with anger. No jerk will laugh at me like that, "No, with-" I looked around and it clicked.

I smiled, "with _Percy_."

**Haha you didn't see that coming now did you? Well, maybe you did LOL. Anyways, Review and let me know what you think :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. Well i know it might be a little short but it was needed. I promise the next one will be longer and maybe faster with the help of some reviews ;)**

**Thanks to all the reviews. Made me happy :') And yes Grover was a little Out of character but i needed him to be so sorry i didnt mention that before :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the original characters...good? yes? no? okay? on with the chapter!**

Percy's POV 

"You did what?" I practically yelled at Grover. I sent Grover to see if Annabeth had a date and he comes back setting us both up!

"Isn't that what you wanted? Besides Scott was about to ask her and you know that." Grover responded slumping onto the sofa.

"I-I..." I didn't know what to say. "Gods Grover." I said falling onto the other couch my head burying into the pillow. I mean it is not like I didn't want this. Grover's right I wanted to go with Annabeth, but not like this. "Now she's just going to think I'm going with her because of you not because I _like _her."

"Then we must find a way to make her believe you actually like her," Grover jumped up, "and to do that we need to think; therefore we need food." He continued going into the kitchen.

I sighed and followed. I still don't know how he could make everything come back to food.

Annabeth's POV

I still don't know what was going on in Grover's head. I mean what made him think of Percy? _Percy_? I mean it's not like I don't want to go with him. He's sweet, nice, and hot. Wait what? Forget I said that.

"So you're mad at Grover for setting you up?" that was Thalia. I got her to come over so I could tell her. I mean I would usually keep to myself, but I seriously needed someone else's opinion.

We were in my room and I was pacing around while Thalia was lying on my bed like it was her own. I didn't mind though.

"I-I don't know. I mean he's nice but annoying too! He pretty much has a girlfriend." I said distastefully. For some reason, I really didn't like Rachel.

"Look Annie," Thalia started. I twitched. I really hated when people called me that, "Sorry, Annabeth, truthfully I think you guys like each other; even though Percy is a really big…kelp brain."

I smiled at her nickname for him.

I sighed, "We're just friends. And I'm okay with that…just like him." For some reason I didn't like the sound of that.

"I've know you for only a couple of months, but you know I'm behind you right." Thalia said. She sounded serious. It wasn't like Thalia to talk like this. I was worried about what she was thinking about.

"Yah, I know."

POV

"How could you fail? It was a straight grab and go!" the man on the throne seat roared.

"I'm sorry, but it was that stupid Perseus Jackson" Tamme hissed down on one knee. "It won't happen again."

"You better hope it won't. You have one more chance and I suggest you succeed no matter who is in your way!"

"Yesss thank you." Tamme said backing out of the room. She walked down the hall where her new assistants waited.

"What happened?" one of them said.

"Better get ready girls. We have a date with Goode High." Tamme said with a smirk.

**So watch ya think? I think it was my first time wrighting in a POV that wasnt any of the regular characters so tell me what you think by reviewing down there ^.^ **


	16. Out of Knowhere

**So Guys Really excited with you guys viewing and like i said i might update faster, so here it is! I stayed up yesterday so i could update today! Just for you guys ^.^ Enjoy, i know you will ;) Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any original character in the series**

**Monday**

Percy POV

The bell rang and surprisingly I was actually early to class. Earlier than Annabeth! That doesn't really matter though because I was still half asleep just like half of the rest of the class. I watched everyone come in dreading when Annabeth would come in and no doubt Thalia would have a smart comeback.

I started tapping on my desk with my fingers getting a look from the teacher. I stopped but then I started tapping the heel of my shoe. Gods why was I so nervous. It wasn't like I was going to say anything.

Not a second later, Rachel walked in. She was clearly still avoiding me, but that still didn't stop me from staring at her trying to mentally make her look at me. I wanted to make everything right again. I actually missed talking to her. Like magic, Rachel did glance at me. There was something in her eyes, but I couldn't quite catch it. She turned away quickly. It wasn't the same kind of look she always has. Matter of fact, she's been really down these past few days.

She quickly sat down and in came Beckendorf who gave me a smile and sat down. Just when I thought she might not be here today, in comes Annabeth with Thalia. She looked really good today. I mean there was nothing really different about her. She had the same blonde curls, grey eyes that always and I mean always seem to analyze something, but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I didn't notice till now, but she was already in her seat. "Um, hey Annabeth."

She looked at me and it looked like something triggered, she smiled, "Hey seaweed brain."

I laughed; I still haven't come up with a nickname for her. I was going to come up with a real smart reply, but the teacher came in.

**-Time elapsed because Percy fell asleep during the lesson! -**

Lunch came by pretty fast today and that's saying a lot coming from me. Maybe it was because I was daydreaming for most of every class period. I sat down at our regular lunch table. Grover, Thalia, Remy, and Annabeth were already there.

"Hey guys," I said. I still hadn't talked to Annabeth about the dance. There really wasn't much time yet. Most of them nodded.

"Annabeth you have Ms. A for science right?" Beckendorf asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I missed a day and I need to borrow someone's notes."

"Yah, sure." She told Beckendorf.

"Hey why didn't you just ask me?" I cut in. After all, I sat right next to him!

"Errr no offense Percy, but you don't have the greatest skills at school." Beckendorf said trying to hold back a laugh.

"The greatest skills? Please, Percy does worse than me at school and that says a lot!" Grover exclaimed.

"Hey," I said trying to keep a straight face, "I'm actually doing good. I only have one C- and that's in math!" I defended.

"Great job Kelp head" Thalia joined in. I was about to ask where she got that nickname from when someone walked up to our table.

"Hey Percy."

"Hi, umm Aashely.." I seriously forgot her name. I mean I really didn't even talk to her so you can't blame me. The only time I talked to her was when I asked to borrow a pencil.

"Yah, you remembered!" she perked up.

I smiled.

"So, I came to tell you that the dance is coming up and I was wondering if you would go with me." she asked. She looked behind her where there were a group of girls trying to listen but not acting like they were.

"Umm, I'm sorry but I already have a date." I told her. I felt kind of bad. She looked kind of nice.

Her face fell. "With who?" she said distastefully. _Never mind._

"With Annabeth," I said a little too loudly. The girls who were ease dropping heard. They started whispering to each other.

"Why with the _nerd_? You could do so much better!" she said putting her hands on her hips.

I heard Thalia whistle. Her facial expression said 'you so shouldn't have said that.' From the corner of my eye I could see Annabeth get red, but instead of being sad; you could see anger in her eyes. She was getting up ready to get up in Ashley's face.

"Oh, really because from my point of view and I bet from any other guy who has his head straight knows Annabeth's smarter, funnier, cooler, way prettier than any girl in here and I bet she could totally kick your ass." I said defending Annabeth. I don't know where it came from, but when she insulted Annabeth something erupted inside of me.

Thalia smirked and Grover had his mouth open like he couldn't believe I just did that. He didn't even touch his food! I couldn't see Annabeth's expression though.

Ashley crossed her arms, "Whatever." She said walking toward her friends who know doubt heard everything.

I turned toward our table again and looked at Annabeth. She had a confused, but I think a pride kind of look on. I motioned her to go outside which she nodded to.

* * *

We were walking quietly to the regular tree. It was kind of an awkward kind of silence though. Finally Annabeth spoke. I was kind of worried about what she had to say.

"You didn't have to do that back there." she said not looking at me.

I stopped as we got to the tree and looked at her questioningly, "Yah, I did."

"Well, thanks…seaweed brain." She said pushing my arm lightly.

When she said that, it felt like I had butterflies in my stomach. Gods I'm turning sappy. "You're not going to ever stop using that are you?"

"No, I think it suits you." She smiled.

I returned the smile. "Look Annabeth about the dance…"

She cut me off, "Yah, I'm sorry. I had no idea what Grover was going to do. I understand if you want to cancel."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I'm not… sorry I mean." I had no idea where I got the courage to say all this.

"Oh?" she said turning red and a little confused.

We stood there for a while when I stepped towards her. I put my hand on her cheek and she looked at me. Green on Grey. I leaned in and so did she. Our lips barely touched, right when the bell rang. We jumped back surprised.

I smiled at her and she smiled at me. I'm sure my face was completely red!

"Can't be late again." I said chuckling a little nervous.

"Ha, it's like your third week here and you have more tardies than most of the other people." She laughed.

I smirked and we started walking in silence;

But it was a comfortable silence this time.

**Soooo what ya think? Percy finally made a move eh? eh? Tell me what you think by reviewing! :)**


	17. Where Winging It Gets You

**Hello Again Fanfiction addicts and the rest :D Well i'm happy with all the reviews and i know this chapter is pretty short, but it had to be done. I'll try and get the next chapter faster for you guys. With that Enjoy and don'd forget to Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I, SoCali, from the famous California ;) do not own Percy Jackson or any original character. Thank you.**

I sat down in 5th period in the back. It was free period and I doubt I would be able to do anything. I couldn't think of anything except for what happened at lunch.

_I almost kissed her and she almost kissed me back!_

_**Almost.**_

_Shutup! It would have happened if it wasn't for the bell._

"Percy….Earth to Percy. Thalia snap him out of it."

"My pleasure." I think Thalia said right before I got thwacked in the back of the head.

"Ow." I said a little too loudly causing some snickers.

"Sorry man, but you were grinning like a lot and it was creeping me out. What were you thinking about?" Grover asked.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly making myself turn red.

Thalia's eyes widened, "nuh-uh. It is not what I think it is." I had a feeling she was right on track.

I still didn't want to give in, "What are you thinking?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What? What?" my confused Satyr asked.

"That you and Annabeth ki-" she got interrupted by my loud mouth, "No." I exclaimed a little too loudly. We looked ahead to see the class looking at us including the teacher. I grinned sheepishly while the teacher shook her head and went back to the computer.

"Don't deny it!" Thalia whispered.

"We didn't kiss. I swear! Well, I think we didn't kiss." I confused myself.

Grover's eyes widened. Thalia sat back in her seat and smirked, "Percy finally put on some big boy pants huh."

I got red and glared at her. "Ha-ha. Funny" I said.

"I know." She said.

I shook my head and got started on my homework for first period just to get away from the questions they had.

* * *

School went by fast. Last period was fun with all of us in there. Well, except for the fact I got hit with the dodge ball 4 times when I wasn't paying attention. Grover said it was because I was staring a certain someone. I think you can guess who he was talking about. I, of course, denied it though.

I was walking out toward the gate where Grover was waiting for me when I spotted Rachel a couple spots away speaking to some guys.

After a minor battle in my head, I decided to go talk to her. I'm on a roll today; maybe I could keep it going. I walked behind her just when the others left. She was smiling as she turned around. She was about to bump straight into me, but she stopped herself.

"Um hey Rachel." I said scratching my head. Until now, I really didn't know what I was going to say. Yup, that's me; never thinking through things. _Oh well, I'll wing it. _

"Percy, oh hey. I'm kind of in a hurry and-" she started, but I interrupted, "Rachel, please you've been avoiding me since, since you know Friday night. We need to talk."

"Umm, no we don't. Nothing happened. We are just friends. Now if you could excuse Me." she made her way through.

"Then why are you still trying to get away from me?" I asked. Now I was a little hurt.

She stopped, but didn't look at me, "Percy something's going on a plan that leads to battle and _death _of someone who doesnt deserve it." She said not looking me in the eyes. "Whatever your thinking of doing, don't."

With that she left me there watching her leave.

**:) :) O.O Whatcha think about that! Review and Tell, Tell. :D**


	18. Everyone Has Problems

**Hello Again! This time i did make it long! Well long in my terms is more than a thousand words so it is long :) This chapter is a little different than what i usually do, but i hope you still like it and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the original characters**

**Percy POV**

And just like that my day went from great to well, tarturas!

I lay on my bed crushed. I finally had faith that we would find the demigod and bam! Something gets in the way. How am I supposed to go through with a mission knowing someone will die? How did Rachel know this? Does it have to do with her err abilities? Gods why is everything so complicated?

"What happened? Who's hurt?" Grover ran into my room. He looked around and his eyes finally set on me. I called him to discuss what happened.

"No one's hurt." I said not getting up.

"Then why did you text me 'EMERGENCY home now'" he questioned.

"Cuz I talked to Rachel today and well, she might have had a vision saying my plan is going to go wrong and someone might end up dead. Oh yah and there will be a battle." I rushed everything out.

Grover stood there, not saying anything. "Well, what do you want to do?" he asked. He didn't seem surprised at all of what I said.

"You don't seem surprised?" I asked curious.

He shifted in his spot, "I- uh. It's not that. I am surprised. I mean we can't just slouch around. We need to keep going and find out what we're supposed to do." Grover's a terrible liar. He stutters when he lies to someone.

"Grover. What's going on?" I asked.

"Look. It's nothing. Just figure out what you want to do and I am with you no matter what. I will risk my life so I'm okay to still go with the plan." With that he rushed out of my room leaving me more confused.

Why was he lying to me?

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I was so tempted to tell Percy. Ugghhh I don't know how much more I could go around Goode avoiding Percy. Especially now that I told him that someone was going to die. Why did he make me promise not to tell Percy anything? The only person I could trust now is Grover and I bet he is having a harder time then me.

I was brushing fiercely now. My paintbrush was pushed against the painting hard. I pulled back and sighed. I was painting different paintings of the same day. The first was a fierce battle between Percy and a couple more people against a whole army. The second one of _her _lying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and so much blood. Now this one. This one shows me who's probably in charge of the whole thing.

This one has the Kampe Tammi.

* * *

**Percy POV**

"I say we go for it! Don't be a wimp Percy."

I had told Clarisse to come over for advice. Yah, advice! Can you believe that? Well, now I'm starting to regret it.

"I'm not a wimp! I just don't want anyone to die!" I clenched my teeth. It's weird how she could make me so mad in an instant.

"We are on a MISSION. If you're afraid to die then you shouldn't be here! That's what I say and Grover already gave the go ahead." She narrowed her eyes. I know what she was doing. She wanted me to accept in anger.

She also had a point. It would only be us and for one point we'll need help from a friend of mine, but we'll talk about that later. I just couldn't handle losing a friend on a mission that was happening because of me. Yes, that includes Clarisse. Do not tell her I said that.

"Fine." I said regretting it when I said it.

She smirked, "Don't worry Percy. It'll be a piece of cake." She said, satisfied and letting herself out the door.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I can't believe me and Percy almost _kissed. _I mean I don't regret it, but it's Percy. Seaweed Brain. He's sweet and cute, gods I'm doing it again, but I know nothing about him. He seems happy and nice, but sometimes he's in his own little world and he has this thing with Grover where they talk about things secretly. It's starting with Rachel too! It's like they are in on a secret only they know and I hate not knowing things. Thalia has noticed it too.

"Annabeth dads calling you." Mathew came up and into my room. I was working on my architecture maps. I do that when I want to get away from the world. It usually works. My whole desk was covered with papers.

"Okay." I sighed following him out. Wonder what he needs or _found_ out. He's been way grouchier lately. I bet it has something to do with my step-_mom. _I'm serious, it's like she's getting meaner and meaner each day to me and my dad doesn't say anything. He actually backs her up!

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" I suddenly stopped and looked at Matt. He was my step-brother and the twin of Bobby. They were eight now.

He looked at me questioningly, and then he finally got it, "About the whole running away from the guy behind us while we were getting ice cream because you thought he was a m-"

"Yes," I cut him off. I didn't need a reminder, "did you?"

"No, I didn't. And by the way you do owe me your allowance for the next 1 month and three weeks I believe." He grinned evily.

I glared at him, "How could I forget, but I will take every penny back if they 'somehow' find out." I threatened. He motioned zipping his lips and ran down the stairs me trailing.

If my dad found out it happened again, I bet he would send me to some physiatrist or worse.

* * *

**Grover POV:**

"Server, one more please." I called finishing my third enchilada piece. I can't believe there is even a fast food restraint who serves this.

"My, you're a hungry fellow aren't you dear." The server said bringing another one.

"A lot on my mind," I said.

"You know eating won't do you any good. By the look of you, it looks like you need to let something out. Whatever it is, and whatever you're worried about is going to happen; just remember everything falls in place at the end." She said.

"Thanks, but it's not that easy." I replied.

She gave me a sad look wondering what I might be dealing with. And no I did not read her thoughts. It was her facial expression.

Anyway, I've been on too many missions that have taught me things don't always fall in place and so has Percy. Calypso is an example that Percy still hasn't recovered from even though he says he's over it. So is Luke. He was one of my best friends until he turned bad and right when he was having second thoughts of what side he should be on, it was too late. He is still a hero to us though.

Anyways, I seriously didn't know how much longer I could do this. Percy was my best friend and it feels wrong going behind his back. Rachel probably doesn't feel any different than me, but we promised we wouldn't tell. I still don't know why we can't tell Percy.

There was so much going on Friday and at the end, I practically have to go behind Percy's back. Hopefully he will forgive me.

* * *

**Thalia POV:**

I swear; something is up with Percy and Grover. And I've seen Grover somewhere else. Maybe at a different school? I just couldn't place it, but I've seen him, I'm sure of it.

Annabeth is the same too. I mean I haven't seen her before, but something's up. (Other than the whole lovey dovey business between her and Percy.) I bet it's her 'parents' again. It's almost time for me to leave again. It was that time again when my 'mom' has this idea that she could actually find a job she could keep somewhere else. This time San Diego is the lucky winner. Just a few more days and I'm gone though. I could go back, away from my mom.

All I'm worried about is Annabeth. I know about her family and I'm going to give her the opportunity to come with me this time. She's practically a sister even though we only known each other for a couple of months. For someone who was so smart, she could be clueless some times.

Hopefully she will accept when the times right.

**So what you Think? Ehh. Do you think you know whats going on? Review and Tell :D**


	19. Just Maybe

**Jello again. Well, here's another chapter of my story! I hope you enjoy and its just setting up for the next chapter which is why its pretty short. Read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the other characters that i did not make up.  
**

**Tuesday**

I was running like Hades himself was after me. One more minute and I was done for. But I could make it. I rounded the corner and a few more steps and I was in, right when the bell rang. I let a sigh of relief and smiled at the teacher who was half amused and half glaring at me, if that's possible.

Thalia was amused and Annabeth was shaking her head, but had an amused look in her eyes. I smiled when I saw her. I don't know how, but just looking at her, makes my mood better. I sat down glad I didn't need to spend afterschool in detention.

_Another boring 1st half of the day later_

I tried to talk to Rachel, but as soon as she saw me, she would practically sprint to where there was a crowd. Why didn't she want to talk to me? This really wasn't good. I needed to know what she exactly meant and who was, you know.

I walked over to our regular lunch table slouching. Beckendorf knew something was up, but after trying to cheer me up in Science, he decided to let me with deal with it. I was glad Beckendorf tried to cheer me up, so I tried to act a little better.

"Hey guys," Beckendorf said. He sat between Grover and Remy. I sat down next to Thalia. It didn't take me long to notice Annabeth wasn't there.

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

Grover shrugged. Thalia actually knew, "She said she was busy and left outside."

This really didn't improve my mood. Grover sensed it. We have this whole Empathy link. He stared at me, but I shook my head. He looked worried, but looked away.

"So Grover, you came here like a month ago too huh?" Thalia started a conversation.

He nodded putting a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"What school did you come from," she asked.

He gulped down his food, "Uhh s-South High." He made up.

"Never heard of it. Where is it?" she asked.

"Yah, its way in the…South…Texas." Grover said it more like a question than a statement.

"Hmm." Thalia was staring at Grover who wasn't doing well under the stare.

"Why the sudden interest in Grover?" Beckendorf joined in on the conversation practically saving Grover.

"Nothing. Just curious" she replied.

"So Beck. Are you going to the dance?" Remy asked.

"Umm, yah maybe." He answered.

"Yah me too, but I don't have a date yet." She said. I think she was trying to get Beckendorf to ask her. I smiled at the thought, but I still wasn't into talking.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them getting up to go.

Beck and Grover nodded like they understood. Remy said bye.

* * *

I walked outside toward the 'famous' tree, when I spotted someone sitting at the farthest table. It was Annabeth. Before I could register what was happening, my feet were already moving toward her.

I walked up from behind her, "What're you doing?" I asked.

She actually jumped. She must have been really into what she was doing to get scared. I looked over her shoulders to see drawings of buildings in her notebook. She closed the notebook as I sat next to her.

"You almost scared me." she exclaimed.

"Almost?" I raised my eyebrows, "You looked like you just saw Chucky."

"Chucky the doll? That's the scariest thing you could come up with?" she chuckled.

I shrugged, "Chucky's bride?"

She laughed. "Yah that's better."

"What are you working on?" I asked looking at her notebook.

"Oh it was nothing." She said.

"Can I see?" I asked.

She tightened her grip on her notebook. She looked like she was debating, "Yah. You can." She said.

I was actually surprised. I opened it to see page after page of designs of buildings. I looked at everyone and they were amazing. They were just a bunch of pencil marks, but what they made were spectacular.

"They're amazing." I said.

"You really think so? Or are you just mocking me?" she asked.

I looked at her, "I wouldn't do that." I said truthfully. We were staring at each other again. I was close enough to count the strands of blonde hair that were in front of her eye.

She smiled, but then it faltered, "Look Percy. About yesterday." She started. I cursed inside my head. This is what I dreaded. What if she didn't feel the same way? "Yah?" I asked.

"Well, what exactly…happened?" She let out slowly.

"Umm we almost kissed." I said truthfully.

"That's the thing. What does that make us?" she asked.

"Look, Annabeth I like you a lot and I bet it's completely noticeable." I asked getting redder every second.

She stared at me like I was crazy, but I think I saw a little hint of her getting red. "But I barely know you and -." I cut her off.

"Then get to know me." I said getting up.

"Today after school, you and me and you could ask me all the questions you want." The idea popped into my head.

"Percy I'm-"

"Please." I asked.

She seemed like she was having a battle inside her own head. "Okay."

I sighed "I- wait what?" did she just say-

"I said okay." she smiled.

A grin came upon my face and I bet it was the biggest you would have ever seen. "Okay. Okay we'll meet at the gate then?"

She nodded smiling, "Yah at the gate."

"Great."

**What you think? Hate, love, alright, ****Review and Tell :D  
**


	20. A Good Start

**Hello Percy addicts! Well, im really glad i got over a 100 reviews! It made my day :P so for you guys, i made this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters that didnt come out of my imagination.**

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I all but shoved the other guys out the door. I got some rude remarks that are better left unsaid, but I didn't care. The first part of my still developing plan was to get to the gate before Annabeth. The girls usually exited on the other side, so I had an advantage.

"Hey Percy. Where are you going? You almost made me face plant into the wall!" Grover exclaimed.

I didn't look back, "Sorry. Need to go!"I said jogging away toward the front of the school. I bet I got there in record time and getting some looks along the way.

I leaned against the gate and waited. _Gods what if she forgot? What if she had a change of heart? _A million other thoughts were going through my head that I didn't even notice someone standing right in front of me until they snapped their fingers.

"Seaweed brain? Hello."

I shook my head, clearing it. In front of me stood Annabeth. "Oh, I kind of dazed out." I said sheepishly. _So much for my plan._

She laughed, "Sometimes I wonder what might me going in there." she tapped my head.

"Believe me, you'd be surprised." I replied. Right now, a whole lot of things were going through my head. The fact that she _showed. _How she looks even better than she did during lunch, if that's possible. Just thinking about it made me get red, which I tried to cover up.

"So where are we going then?" Annabeth asked.

I smiled, "First off, we're going to Lily's." It was an amazing coffee place with amazing cookies. Not many people knew of it, but my mom took me once and I loved it.

"What's that?" she asked.

I smiled amused, "You'll see." I knew she hated not knowing things, but this day is hopefully an exception.

_scsacnmdskfjc_

It took about a good twenty minutes by walking, but I didn't mind. It was nice talking to Annabeth. We talked about random things and well as other things.

We came to the outside, which wasn't much. It was a solid brick building, with a sign saying 'Lily's' and a coffee cup next to it. There were two huge windows on each side of the door.

I looked at Annabeth who was practically studying the building. I smiled "Let's go," I had the overwhelming idea to take her hand, but I restrained my hand. I opened the door to meet the smell of cinnamon and chocolate. I opened the door for Annabeth.

"Why, Percy; you're such a gentlemen." She said.

I could feel myself getting red. We walked over to the counter where we met a lady in her 30s with brown hair and eyes to match.

"Hey Lily." I said walking up.

"Why hello Percy; nice to see you again. And who is this you brought with you?" she replied.

"Hi. I'm Annabeth." Annabeth replied reaching her hand out.

Lily shook it and raised her eyebrows, "Why, you are very polite. Maybe you could show your boyfriend here some manners. First time we met all I got out of him was a simple hello."

Now I was seriously getting red. Annabeth turned silent too. "Umm, yah anyways. Lily can I have two caramel frappe chinos, with a hint of cinnamon and a shot of vanilla. Oh yah a plate of blue cookies." I said.

She nodded, "Two usuals coming up."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow, "Blue cookies?" she asked.

I chuckled, "yah, my mom got me started on them. It's kind o a tradition between us and wherever I could find them, I will eat them." I answered; leading us to a table by the side window overlooking the park.

There weren't that many people here. There was a man on his laptop, and another one reading the newspaper.

"Your mom seems pretty cool." She replied.

I smiled and nodded. "So, now the questions begin. I ask you one and then you. It'll keep on going like that." I decided.

She thought for a while. "Fine."

"Okay. So, how long have you been going to Goode?" I asked.

"Two years." She replied.

"How did you find out about this place?" she asked.

"My mom, she brought me here the first time. Lily is her closest friend. There practically sisters. We were around and I started getting hungry and my mom finally gave up and decided to bring me here. Now, I come here whenever I can." I answered.

"Yep, and who would have thought I would meet Sally's son because his hunger got the better of him. Now every time he comes, I have to make a batch of blue cookies!" Lily came up to the table with our order.

I laughed, "It was a good thing in this case."

She smiled and left us alone. We picked up our cups and I watched Annabeth take a sip. She widened her eyes. "This is good." She said.

"Isn't it?" I replied happy she liked it.

She nodded.

_csfjckdsjzsx_

We finished our cups and cookies. The second best blue cookies in the world! We've both answered about ten easy questions each.

"Okay." I stood up. "Let's go."

Annabeth looked at me questioningly. "We're not staying here?" she asked.

"Nope. Not today."

She got up, "You know I don't like surprises, Jackson."

I shrugged, "Don't worry, you'll love this one." I grinned.

"Thanks Lily." I said heading for the door.

"Thanks, the food and drinks were great." Annabeth put it.

"No worries. I'm glad you liked it. I hope to see you around more." She replied from behind the counter handing someone there change back.

"Don't worry, I will come again." Annabeth said.

We walked out the door and I lead the way toward our next destination. Along the way we both answered some more questions. It didn't take long and in about five minutes we were here.

Again, this was a brick building, but with only one window. It was only a block away from Lily's. "Come on."

The sign said, "What's Left." We went inside and Annabeth froze in amazement. I grinned. We were staring at shelves upon shelves of books. "Well, you like it?" I asked.

She nodded still taking it all in. It was a huge room with just books. On the wall in the back was a big sign that said 'Treasures'. The books were only organized in themes, other than that, they were all messy. That's one of the only things I likes about this place. It wasn't all organized. The books were ones that just got old, but were still interesting.

"How did you find this place?" she asked. Walking through the aisles; stepping over books here and there.

"Well, as you can guess. I'm not the reading type so I only found this place by luck. I was walking home from Lily's when of course, it started raining hard. I didn't have an umbrella so I went into a random shop and here I was. This place actually has a big collection of comic books I actually do read."

Annabeth laughed, "Well, I am glad you found it." She said taking a book from the shelves.

"The best part is actually over here though." I said leading her toward the side of the building. There was a ladder leading to a little balcony. "Come one." I said climbing up. Annabeth followed warily.

We were looking at a shelve of books, a bean bag chair and a couch. I put myself on the bean bag chair. "Now, this is my place." I said happily.

"How?" She asked "Do you know the owner?"

"I gotten to know him during the first time I came here. I was stuck because it was raining hard, so we talked. After a couple of visits, like I said I liked the comics, I found this place. It was dusty and I offered to clean it up. I did and he installed a shelf up here for me to put my own personal favorites up here." I explained.

"You find the weirdest places ever." She exclaimed sitting on the sofa. "So, I believe it's my turn." She said.

It took me a while, but I realized what she was talking about. I nodded.

"Why did you move? I mean you went from one place in Manhattan to another." She asked.

I got uneasy. This whole day was about telling the truth and this question was the first I had to lie to. The thing is; I was tempted to tell her. I had a feeling she would believe me. "My mom wanted to move away a bit. We lived with my step-dad who was horrible and my mom finally had enough and we left him, but she still didn't want to move from our home place." This wasn't a total lie. This was my mom's reason to move, but not the reason I went to a different school.

She nodded. I was glad she didn't ask more about my step-father. I didn't like talking about him.

"What kind of comics do you have here then?" she got up and went to the book shelve. I got up and followed.

"Just some that I thought were interesting." I shrugged.

She took one out, "Captain Underpants? Really?" she laughed.

"Hey, that's one was actually pretty good." I defended taking a step forward trying to grab the comic.

She shook her head and laughed putting it back. "Don't worry Percy, I won't tell anyone that you're a Captain Underpants fan." She joked.

"It's just one comic," I tried to keep a straight face, but wasn't doing such a great job. I started chuckling. She took another book out.

"Hey this one's actually a book." She said turning to face me.

I was standing right behind her, so she almost bumped into me. She looked up at me. her eyes staring up at me and I started leaning in. She did as well. I could feel her breath on mine and then I was kissing her.

I felt like I was melting in my own shoes. My hands automatically went to her hips and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't think of anything except for the fact my lips were on hers. My brain turned to mush. I don't know how long we were there for, but I could have stayed like that forever, but someone suddenly shouted.

"Hey. Who's up there?"

We jumped apart surprised. We were staring at each other. I was probably as red as a tomato. I literally couldn't think of anything accept for what just happened. It was like my brain literally froze.

"Don't make me come up there!"

This brought me back to reality. "Jack, it's just me." I came to the side. Jack was in his late 20s and had taken this shop from his father who still helps out as well. Annabeth came on the side of me "Hello." She said down to him.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Hi." Then his eyes widened, "oh um okay I get it. I will be in the back if you need me Percy, _but_ doubt you will." he smiled slyly.

Annabeth started laughing. I turned even redder. _Gosh what is wrong with grownups! _

She finally calmed down. "Let's go Percy." she said. Going down the ladder. I followed.

We got outside and I was surprised at how dark it got. It must have already been around eight.

We started walking and this time I took her hand in mine.

**Finally! So what did you guys think? You like? Review and tell :D**


	21. Advice

**Hello fanfiction world. This chapter took longer to update, but its finally here. I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the original series.**

**Thursday**

"So what's the deal Perce?" Grover stopped on our way to school.

"What?" I asked.

"You're a big ball of sunshine and everything with what happened between you and Annabeth, I get that. And I'm happy for you, but no offense one of us is expected to _die _tomorrow!" he practically shouted.

I shrugged, "Thanks for bringing that back up." I started walking again.

"I'm sorry Perce. Just a little nervous."

"Don't worry about it G Man and don't worry about Friday. No one is going to die." I said confidently. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt.

"I'm still practically your guardian and then i'm going to have to be the guardian of the new recruit tomorrow. I can't fail again." he frowned thinking back to the last kid he was suppose to bring to camp.

"Not again. You're great at your job. Nothing will happen." i said firmly. It was never Grover's fault. It was out of his hands. The kid had an agenda of his own.

We got to school just when the bell rang. I had to jog to get to class before the tardy bell. I walked in my eyes automatically went to the seat next to mine. As always, there was Annabeth. She smiled as we locked gazes. I have to admit, her smile did lighten up something inside me. Gods, I'm really turning sappy.

The teacher got right down to business talking about World War II. I tried to listen, and I honestly did learn some things. None the less, I was glad when the bell rang.

* * *

"Dude I swear she was in a bad mood. She never gives that much work to do in class." Beckendorf exclaimed.

"I wonder if it was because of the test tube our group dropped." I wondered. Honestly, it wasn't our group. It was me. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into Beck. He helped take the fall getting me out of a detention slip.

"Yah, the test tube 'we' dropped." He put quotation on 'we'.

"Ha, ha funny, but thanks. I owe you one."

He pat me on the back.

We walked over to our lunch table. Annabeth and Thalia were apparently having an argument.

"You have to." Annabeth said.

"No I don't." Thalia replied.

"You lost the bet."

"You can't make me do this."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked sitting down.

Annabeth smirked, "Thalia lost a bet to me and now she has to ask Dillon to the dance."

I'm sure my mouth flew wide open. "Dillon? Isn't he that Goth kid?" I asked.

"He isn't _that _Goth. I sit next to him in Science. He's sweet." Annabeth defended him.

"Didn't he have a crush on _you _in the beginning of the year?" Beckendorf asked Annabeth.

I raised an eyebrow, "Really? So how sweet is he?" I asked looking at Dillon sitting with some of his friends. He wasn't that good looking. He didn't have any black eye shadow on or anything like the rest of them. The only Goth part of him was the color he was wearing.

She rolled her eyes, "well, he has a crush on Thalia now."

"Well, I don't date." Thalia defended.

"It's just a dance. Please." Annabeth begged.

Thalia groaned and muttered something under her breath. It sounded like a prayer. "Fine. But it's just a dance. After it, no one talks about it."

We all nodded amused.

Annabeth smiled, "Thanks."

I laughed, "Well, this will be interesting. Thalia didn't strike me as someone who would go to a dance. No offense."

She glared at me; "I'm not." she looked like she was having a very bad time grasping this.

I stopped laughing hoping to avoid a punch to the arm. "So Grover, you have a date too huh?" Beckendorf asked trying to take the spotlight off of Thalia.

Grover swallowed his food, "Yes. I can't wait for you guys to meet her. I'm really lucky." he said with fake joy.

I held back a laugh, but still half choked on my food. Grover was terrified of Clarisse after what happened in Capture the Flag at camp. Annabeth gave me a questioning look and I motioned her outside. She nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." I told the others.

"See you later." Thalia smirked giving me a knowing look. I know I turned a little red, but I turned the other way before Thalia could see me.

We walked out toward the tree. "So, Dillon huh?" I asked.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Are you jealous Percy Jackson?" she teased.

I shrugged, "Need to make sure there is no competition." I answered truthfully, wrapping my arms around her waist. I have heard things over campus. Annabeth was known as the updateable one. She was smart and seriously beautiful. I'm just glad she didn't go out with any of the sick jocks here….except for Scott.

She smiled, "There is none." She said softly kissing me on the cheek and breaking from my grasp. I grinned as we sat down, our back against the tree.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something after school." I asked.

She sighed, "I can't. My dad is going out and I'm stuck babysitting."

I frowned "Huh," I thought for a while, "You need company? You have two step-brothers right?" I asked.

"I can't let you spend your day babysitting." She told me.

"Come on. It'll be fun." I said.

She narrowed her eyes "You sure, they are extremely annoying. Like very." She warned.

I smiled, "Then we will have something in common."

She scrunched her nose; she looked cute when she did that. "You're such a seaweed brain."

"My specialty, wise girl." I said. The name came out of know where, but somehow, it was perfect.

She laughed, "Wise girl?" she asked.

I smiled goofily, "Yah, well you are all smart and it suits you."

She shook her head smiling, "Come on, we're going to get late to class." she pulled me toward the buildings.

* * *

"Psssst. Perce. Peeerrrcccy." Grover whispered.

I looked up from the book I was trying and failing to read. "What." I hissed back at him. I was actually glad he got me away from the whole reading. My whole dislexia was not getting any better.

He looked over his shoulder at the teacher. They raised an eyebrow at us, but other than that we were good. We were in study hall and well, not studying. Thalia got called to the front and Grover took that as a time to talk.

"Did you call, you know." He whispered like we were going to be over heard.

"Yah, I did. Tomorrow I will give him the go ahead and it'll start." I confirmed.

He nodded, "Just make sure this time his little minions don't think I'm a freakin tree!"

"It was one time and it was pretty funny." I admitted laughing at the thought. Last time we teamed up, Grover got chased by Ms. O'Leary who was influenced by him to 'go' on Grover. It didnt work. He said Grover was annoying him. Go figure.

Grover glared at me until Thalia came back. "So Percy, now the whole school knows you and Annabeth are going out." Thalia spoke sitting down.

"The whole school?" I snorted.

She shrugged, "Don't believe me, but I swear that's the only thing the no life girls in my classes talk about…..Don't get a hot head now." she added the last part probably by looking at my expression.

"I don't give this much," she leaned across the table, "But a word of advice, Annabeth doesn't trust easily and if you want to keep her trust. Don't lie to her." she whispered. For a second, I thought she could see right through me.

I swallowed, "I won't lie to her."

She stared at me for a while then broke out into a fake smile, "Good cuz I will hurt you, if you hurt her."

**What you guys think? Review and tell ant the next chapter will come faster :D**


	22. Babysitting

**Hello again. Like i said reviews will make me update faster, so here it is. Thanks for all the positive reviews and i hope you guys like this chapter as well. :)**

**Discliamer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series**

"Hey get over here!" I ran after Matt. He took my phone and was threatening to erase all my contacts if I didn't take them to the park.

"You agree then." He laughed going behind the kitchen counter.

I grumbled, "Fine. I agree." I stopped.

He stopped as well narrowing his eyes, "You're lying, I could see it in your eyes." he confirmed and ran off.

I cursed in Greek and went after him. "Hey Bobby, who do you think Silena is?" He said in front of the couch.

I finally went for him and jumped at him. It took him by surprise and he tripped over his own feet. I grabbed my phone, "Now see, that's the element of surprise." I let out a breath of air. I let out my hand for him to grab which he graciously did and got up.

"I told you I should have been the one who ran off with it." Bobby scolded as I sat down on the couch.

"Having fun?" Annabeth asked from the other couch, looking up from her book.

"Very." I smiled sarcastically.

She laughed with an 'I told you so' look on her face. "Hey Percy, you know we were just kidding about the whole deleting your stuff you know." Matt said taking a seat by me.

Matt and Bobby were identical twins with dark brown hair and blue eyes. They had a mischief grin that could make them related to the Stoll brothers. They were eight and pretty tall for their age. The only way you could tell them apart was the little black birthmark dot by Bobby's eye.

"Of course you were." I remarked.

"Seriously, we would never do that to someone as cool as you." Bobby came up taking a seat on my other side.

I raised my eyebrow, "Really?" I questioned.

"Yah, who would have thought someone like you would be going out with our sister." He continued getting daggers from Annabeth.

Before I could reply, they went on, "Yah matter of fact, you're awesome. You're so great; we're going to give your wallet back without taking anything out of it." He took out my wallet from behind him!

I'm pretty sure my mouth flew right open. I took it from him and looked through it. "How did you do that?!" I asked in wonder after confirming everything was in there.

"These guys take all my stuff. I could already see their future and they will be wearing a whole lot of orange." Annabeth came into the conversation.

They glared at her, "Don't mind her, just because we have a whole lot of dirt on her." Matt went on. "Now, about the park, us being cool and all, I think you should consider-"

At that moment, I got up, "I see what you did there! You were playing mind games with me." I accused the twins.

They looked at me with 'hurt' "We really meant it man." Matt went on. "You are actually pretty cool."

I looked at them, "Nice try."

"I knew we shouldn't have given back his wallet!" Matt exclaimed going up the stairs with Bobby with him.

Annabeth laughed, "They got you good."

I looked at her in disbelief, "You knew what they were doing?"

She nodded, "They try and _fail_ to do it all the time. I'm actually surprised you didn't fall for it. Everyone they meet always fall for it at least once, except for Thalia."

"Hmm," I sat down next to her, "…Do you really think they meant all that stuff about me?" I asked her curious.

She laughed, "Maybe. You never know with them."

I stared up the stairs _Matt and Bobby were good. _"What're you reading?" I asked.

She gave me the book. It was an architecture book. "You really like this stuff, don't you?" I flipped through the pages saving her page with my thumb.

She nodded, "You should see the hallway upstairs; it's full of papers of buildings."

"I go to camp in the summer and there are always one or two kids that like architecture. I honestly gotta say theirs is nothing compared to yours." I said truthfully, thinking about Izzy and Danielle in the Athena cabin.

She smiled warmly, "Your sweet….wait, you go to camp with architectural kids." She questioned.

"There's a wide variety of people and personalities there." I shrugged.

"Seems fun."

"Except for the part where I won't be able to see you." I never really thought of that until now.

Spring break was coming up and I would have to go back, maybe even sooner. I wouldn't be able to see Annabeth. My thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth's lips on mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. I ran my fingers through her hair. Our bodies so close to each other...

"Perrrcyyyyyy!" one of them yelled from upstairs.

Interupted, "I think they really do like you." Annabeth remarked.

I sighed "When they want something I bet." I knew for sure they wanted something.

"Yeah?" I asked walking to the counter in the hallwayd. Annabeth was right, there were lots of architect papers surrounding Bobby and Matt.

"You want to go to the park now?" Bobby asked.

I stared at them hoping they got the message, 'no'.

"Percy, come take a seat." Matt motioned me to the rolling chair. I sat down wearily. "Do you see this." He continued. I nodded. I was looking at a remote control helicopter with something attached to the top of it.

"This," Bobby tapped the top the thing on top of the helicopter, "is a camcorder."

"Okay." I nodded still not getting it.

"We tested it out right now and we found something interesting." Matt smirked. "Not to mention horrifying." Bobby put in.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"You lip-locking with our sister, which by the way is really gross if I hadn't made that clear."Bobby said.

I froze. "You see, my dad was okay with you coming over, but I really don't think he would like to see our little video." He continued.

"What if i just took the video recorder right now?" I asked.

"Already sent to our email."

"You wouldn't." I dared them.

They stared-off at me, "Wanna bet."

I thought for a second,"Annabeth, I think we should go to the park!" I yelled down the stairs.

**Weelll, How did you like it? Review it and tell :D**


	23. Nerves and Lies

**Hey guys! The last chapter...before the actual action part. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

"Perce, are we ready?" Grover asked me on our way through the gates of the school. "Is your _chaotic_ plan in place?"

I gave him a dull stare, "I admit it is a little, but It might work."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. We're risking our lives for a plan that just _might _work?" he looked at me like he was going to faint.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "It will work without any casualties, I promise." I try to be confidant. To be honest, I was freaking out more than Grover on the inside, if that's even possible. I can't lose another friend.

He sighed, "I'm sorry. It's my nerves kicking in you know." He shook his head trying to get it in control.

"You and me both." I muttered clapping him in the back with a smile.

* * *

"Don't worry girls. If we start to lose, Tammi has a backup plan and all we have to do is give the moron the signal." She smirked with an evil glint in her eye. I stood right by the Empousai and she didn't notice me. "They will never expect it. Even the two children of the big three won't be able to stop us."

The other two Empousai laughed as the door to the bedroom opened. I went back into the corner on instinct. It was Tamme. "How our my new assistants doing?" she smiled sweetly. Even though I know how she really looked, her _glimour_ still affected me and all I could see was the beautiful cheerleader in front of me.

"Just talking about how we are going to destroy Goode and get the demigods finally." One of them laughed.

Tammi smiled, but it disappeared quickly. A sneer took its place, "Fools, I thought I taught you better. We are being eavesdropped on." She looked right at me. "It doesn't matter Perseus. Soon, you will be just one of the _many _dead bodies on the ground." She smirked and slashed at me.

I dropped the needle in my hand and jumped back. I was breathing heavily as the rest of the class was looking at me.

"Is there a problem Percy?" the teacher raised an eyebrow.

I didn't realize until now that I was sweating a little. I gulped, "No there isn't." She nodded a little worried. After a while, the class went back to their business and I picked the needle back in my hand. I was about to dissect the frog when the bell rang.

"Alright students. Put everything away and put your notebooks on the counter on your way out. No more work is to be done." The teacher chided.

I hurriedly put everything away and went out the door. Beckendorf followed. "Percy, hold up." He jogged to my side. "You alright? You seemed pretty freaked in there." he noted.

"I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, "Percy you almost stabbed the frog."

"I said I'm fine." I shot at him. He looked taken back. "I'm sorry, just nerves." I whispered the last part.

"It's alright." He smiled.

I was glad he let it drop. My vision just proved that my plan was in place. The Empousai were coming for the Demigod. All I needed to do was get them to just one location. The only problem was; we weren't expecting them to have a backup plan to kill us all.

* * *

I got my food with Beck and went to go sit with the group. I sat by Annabeth. "Hey." She smiled at me.

I returned the smile, "Hey."

She gave me a look, "Is something wrong?" she asked clearly knowing something was going on.

I looked in her eyes. It seemed like she was analyzing me. I gave her my best grin, "Everything's fine." She looked like she didn't believe me, but she nodded and turned away. I got a sorrow look in my eyes. This was exactly what Annabeth hated. People lying to her and I was supposed to be someone she trusted.

Grover looked at me with a quizzical look. I knew if he wanted to, he could read my thoughts. I didn't mind after I accepted the empathy link. _Later. _I thought. Maybe this was what Rachel meant when she said someone was going to die. If more than the Empousai come, we will be outnumbered.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." I finally spoke interrupting a conversation between Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth looked like she was going to say something, but stopped.

I got up before anybody asked where I was going. I started walking and almost bumped into someone who stopped in front of me. It was Rachel. "Rachel." I said it more like a question. I hadn't talked to her since she gave me the warning.

"Please tell me you won't go through with it." She pleaded.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"You're walking into a trap." She said.

This stopped me, "You knew it was a trap?" I asked. "And you didn't tell me before?"

She nodded. "Perc-"

"You know for all I've told you, you haven't been completely honest back. What else have you been holding back?" I asked.

She looked worried. "I want to tell you, but I can't."

"Why can't you?" I asked getting angry.

She didn't answer.

"Who will 'die' today?" I asked.

"I can't tell you." She said in a whisper.

My jaw locked, "then I guess we have nothing to talk about." I walked right past her without looking back. How could she do that? After everything I told her. After saving her, after she saved me. She just walked out on everything without telling me why.

I walked out toward the tree and then stopped. I went to the left toward the library building. I walked behind it and toward the little cut through the fence. I got out of it and was facing a forest/wood. I walked through a couple yards of trees and stopped in a large open area. It was a huge circle with trees surrounding from every side. This was the place where we were going to bait them. The place where it was going to end. It was miles long and this is the biggest clearing there is. Clarisse found it while she was watching out for us from wherever she hid.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't hear the bushes rustling behind me. "After today, the mission will be finished and we can go back to camp." Grover came from behind me.

"What if I don't want to go back." I said.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked confused.

"I'm lying to Annabeth. And after today I will be able to only see her a lot and I will have to lie to her about where I'm going." I said aloud.

"She will understand." He tried to put confidence in me by lying.

"No she won't, but I can't do that to her. She doesn't deserve to live in lies."

"Perce, you don't have a choice."

"I'm going to tell her." I said aloud but wasn't really talking to anyone.

"Percy that is a really bad idea. She is going to think you are crazy!" he exclaimed.

"I can't lie to her." I said sternly turning toward him.

He looked at me for a second and sighed, "We'll figure this out tomorrow. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Good because we got to get back to school before we are caught." He started turning away.

"There is something else." He stopped. "I had a vision and- the Empousai had a plan of her own, something that we might not be able to handle. They seemed so… confidant….. like they already won."

* * *

"We can't stop now. Not after the whole time I spent looking over you guys!" Clarisse yelled. We came home after ditching school and called Clarisse to meet me at my house.

"We don't know what their planning and if we call camp for back up Chiron will call the whole thing off." I told her.

"Then we won't call for back up. We can take them ourselves." She punched her own hand.

"No we can't." Grover said.

"Look, if we don't fight, they will destroy Goode High. For all we know that vision you had was staged. They wanted you to get scared!" she tried to bargain.

"I can't let anyone get hurt." I closed my eyes.

"Look you are in charge, but I am not afraid of going into battle and I know you aren't either. We can do this. We have a son of the big 3 maybe two, Daughter of the war god and Grover who can play the flute deadly." She cheered. She was actually giving us a compliment.

I stopped to think for a bit. If we didn't do this, the demigod was screwed and possibly the school. I tuned to Grover. He nodded back, "No regrets." He smiled. "No regrets" I agreed.

I turned back to both of them and put on a smile, "Who's ready to battle an army?"

I took out my phone and dialed. On the second ring he picked up, "Nico, are you ready?"

**Things are heating up and the plan is about to happen! Excited? Comment and tell me if you are and what you thought of this one :D**


	24. Exposed

**Hey Percy Jackson fan addicts :D i hope you guys like this more than the last one :D I'm about to start school again *me fake booing* but its great for you guys because i will try and updating everyother day before school starts next week *you fake yaying* enjoy and review. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing grey slacks with a matching vest. With a white collar shirt underneath rolled up to my elbows and a white striped tie _**(Taylor Lautner style ;))**_ I even wore the right kind of shoes. The only thing that I didn't change much was my hair. I fixed it up a little, but I will never change my regular hairstyle. The only problem with this was, it was going to get destroyed in the woods.

Rachel had insisted on a dressy dance. She told me the day I helped her it would cost more for her dad. I walked out the door to go look for Grover. Before I forgot, I jogged back into my room and put Riptide in my pocket.

I went downstairs to see Grover sitting on the couch ready to go. "Look at you. All ready for your date with Clarisse." I joked.

He looked at me with a snarl, "I just hope Chris won't find out. He would seriously go ballistic." Chris was Clarisse's boyfriend back at camp.

"He'll understand." I assured.

"What about you? Ready for your first real date with Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yes I am and I'm picking her up in exactly 15 minutes and 31 seconds." I looked at my watch. I wanted to be at her house right on time.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Don't you guys look handsome." My mom came from behind us.

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

"Except for your hair. Percy I told you to get a haircut." She lectured.

"You know how I feel about cutting my hair short." I chuckled.

"But honestly Sally, I look better right." Grover put his arm around my shoulder. He was wearing black slacks with a black vest and a white tie matching his shirt.

She laughed, "You both look great. Now let me take a picture of you guys together." She took out the camera.

I groaned, "Mom seriously."

"You guys are best friends; come on its memories." My mom scolded.

"Come on Percy I think we look great." Grover did his sophisticated pose. I looked at him like he was crazy. At that moment, my mom took the picture.

"I wasn't ready," I exclaimed.

"Fine one more, but the other one was cute." She said making us both look at each other weirdly. As we took the picture, the doorbell rang.

"That's Clarisse. I'll let her in and I'm going to pick up Annabeth." I rushed to the door. I had five minutes.

"Be careful." My mom yelled after me after I gave her a quick hug. I already told her about what we were going to do.

I opened the door to see Clarisse in her regular clothing. It didn't surprise me. Clarisse always did what she wanted and never wore dresses or anything like that. "Hey Clarisse, Grover's inside." I rushed passed her, "Remember the time." I called while jogging to the car my mom let me borrow for today.

* * *

I parked in front of her house ten seconds before seven-thirty. I jogged up to her front door and rang the doorbell as the last second ticked off.

Her dad opened the door, "Hi Mr. Chase." I shook his hand. He was a pretty cool guy, but you could tell Annabeth's step-mom was in control.

"Hi Percy. Come on in, Annabeth is upstairs." I nodded and walked in. Annabeth's dad was a middle-aged man and looked athletic. He had intense brown eyes and the same hair color as Annabeth. We stood there, him looking at me intently, "Look Percy I know how high school is. Parties, playing around, not caring much about school work. But Annabeth is my daughter and I love her…..What I'm trying to say is no funny business."

"Of course sir. I'm not like that." I hurriedly told him getting what he was trying to tell me.

"You seem like a good kid; don't get on my bad side." He said with a deadly voice. If he was trying to scare me, it was working. I nodded.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I heard Annabeth's voice from upstairs. She came down and I was literally breathless. She was wearing a short silver dress with a pink waist. Her hair was curlier than usual. "Close your mouth seaweed brain, you're drooling." She said coming down the stairs.

I didn't notice it, but I my mouth was open. I quickly closed it, "You look beautiful." I said.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She smiled. "Okay, dad we're leaving." She hugged her dad and headed for the door. I held the door open for her.

"Remember, 10:30." Mr. Chase pointed out.

"Of course sir." I closed the door behind me.

* * *

We walked into the gym hand in hand. The place looked pretty amazing. Rachel went all out. There were balloons everywhere. In the entrance, on the tables and a lot up floating by the ceiling. There was a photo booth in the corner with a line already starting. There were already a lot of people already here. Most of them were dancing. Some were sitting and some hanging with their friends.

I spotted our group at one of the tables and lead Annabeth there. "Hey guys." I said as we walked up. Everyone was already here. Thalia, Dillon; he was wearing a tux, Beck, Remy, even Grover, but not Clarisse. Beck and Remy were holding hands so I guessed they came together.

They greeted us back. Annabeth let go of my hand and went to go talk to Thalia and Remy. I strolled over to Beck and Grover. Dillon joined as well. "What's up man." He greeted to me.

"Hey." I smiled back. Honestly, he and Thalia did look pretty good together. "Where's Clarisse?" I asked Grover.

"She just went to the restroom."

Our plan was to go down in half an hour. For now we just had fun. I looked back at the girls, but they were all dancing in the middle of the gym; even Thalia. I looked back at the guys, "Any of you guys dance." I raised an eyebrow. They all shook their head. I laughed, "I guess we all have something in common already." I patted Dillon the back, "Where's the food?"

* * *

I looked down at my watch. In just about five minutes, the plan would go down. I looked over at Grover who had the same expression on his face, _where was Clarisse? _

'You take the left hallway, and I will take the right' I thought. He nodded. I started walking toward the door when I stopped. The first slow song had come up. One I was waiting for this whole night. I looked back to see the couples slow dancing. I automatically looked for Annabeth. I spotted her going toward our table.

'Go I can handle it. You have five minutes' I looked at Grover who put the words in my head. He was motioning his head to Annabeth. I silently thanked him and walked over to her as he walked out.

I walked over to her. She still hadn't seen me, "Can I have this dance?" I asked letting out my arm. She looked up and smiled, "I was wondering where you went." She took my hand.

I lead her toward the middle of the gym and put my hands on her hips as she put hers around my neck. "So you're having fun?" I asked as we slowed dance.

"yah, but what about you. You guys didn't join us on the dance floor?" she questioned.

"Not much dancers." I said truthfully.

"You could have told me. I could have been with you."

I shrugged, "This makes up for it."

She smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back. We kissed until I felt my phone start vibrating. I cursed inside my head and pulled back. "What's wrong?" she asked worried.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"What? Where?" she asked confused.

I let go of her, "I'll be back. I have to go to the restroom." I kissed her forehead and walked away before I could feel even worse for lying to her. The worst part was; I could tell she knew I wasn't truthful.

It wasn't time to think about that now; it was time to end this.

* * *

**Dillon:**

I slowed danced with Thalia. I was actually starting to like her. She was pretty cool and fun to talk to her. I was about to go in for a kiss when she stopped dancing. I looked at where she was looking.

She was watching Percy leave, leaving a confused Annabeth in the middle of the dance floor. I felt sorry for her. She was the only reason I got this date and dodged a bullet and she has no idea what's going on. "I'm sorry Dillon. I have to go." Thalia started making her toward the door Percy left out of.

I cursed inside my head, "Wait." I grabbed her hand maybe a little too hard. She looked down at it like she was going to flip me over and throw me onto the ground. "I'm sorry," I loosened my grip, but still held on, "Let's just enjoy the night." I put on my most charming smile.

She broke away from my grip, "Sorry." She said going after him. I ran my fingers through my head as I watched her walk away in her black and a little bit of pink dress. I was so dead. I took out my phone, but stopped dialing. Annabeth was starting to follow Thalia out.

I put my phone away and followed her.

* * *

**Grover:**

I walked out into the hallway. Where was Clarisse? It was almost time. I walked down the hallway toward the restrooms.

I made my way all the way there until I felt that something was wrong. There was barely any light coming from the windows from the outside parking lot. All the inside lights were out. I could also smell something evil really close. I turned back ready to go back, but I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a cheerleader standing right in front of me. But it was no ordinary cheerleader; it had fangs and donkey legs.

"Hey there handsome. Where are you going?" She smiled showing her fangs before she hit something hard against my head knocking me out cold.

**What you guys think? Plans already going bad huh? lol i hope you enjoyed it and review and tell me what you think. ;D**


	25. Truth

**Hullo again :D Here's the next chapter for you guys. Note* I gave the Empousai more abilties to make it more interesting ;)**

**Tammi:**

"Come on girls; let's give this dance some life." I told my two new prodigies. We walked toward the entrance to the school when I stopped.

"I'm picking up a Demigod scent. That's impossible inside the school." I said aloud confused. "The scents too much. It must be Percy Jackson." I looked toward the way the scent of the Demigod was coming from. Just outside the barrier.

"Thisss might be a trap." Lexi hissed. Jaz nodded in agreement.

She could be right. "Let'ss find out then. They could take care of the inside." I was interested to see what was going on in the woods.

We walked toward the fence, me leading. There was a tiny opening. I spit at the fence to dissolve it in acid and walked through. We walked quietly until we came upon an opening. There was nothing here. Wait, that's not true. There was a boy in dark clothing right on the other side staring at us. He had long black hair. The only thing not dark about him was his pale skin.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Doesn't matter. What are you doing at this school?" he answered with a question.

"You don't ask the questions here Demigod. I could kill you now if I wanted." I snarled stopping my partners from attacking.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Take one foot forward and I will open up an entrance to the underworld so deep you won't hit reincarnation for a thousand millennia's."

I took a step back, "Son of Hadess." I came to a conclusion, "You have no businesss here."

He stared at us with his dead eyes. "You're right. I will leave you to your business….for now." he gave a dark smirked before he took a couple steps back and disappeared into the tree.

Something was seriously going on. Why would the son of Hades be here? And why would he just leave? My thoughts were interrupted as we heard a twig _snap _from behind us.

* * *

**Clarisse:**

I opened my eyes again. My vision was blurry just like last time. "Good you're awake. Like I said before, I will let you go; just tell me where Percy is. That's all." The empousai said with a kind smile. I tried moving my hands. But they were still handcuffed together and tied to the chair. So were my legs.

Once I got my vision back, I saw we were still in the restroom. I had changed and when I came out of the stall, all I felt was something hit me hard on the head over and over again until I knocked out. I woke up before too, but after I refused to answer; she hit me until I blacked out again.

"Who knew such a girl had so much power in her. But newsflash for you; it will take more than this to break me." I smiled back blood trickling down my face.

Her smile turned back into a hateful frown. She back-hand slapped me back across the face. Her nails scratching me. "I should just drain you of blood right now."

"We both know you have orders. Have you checked the gym?" I answered with a grin.

She growled. "He's not there and I know you know where he is daughter of Ares. Now tell me before I take extreme measures."

"Did your leader send you here? What was her name, Tammie? She probably thinks you'll mess up everything else up so she got you to stay hidden in a bathroom where you can't do any harm." I told her.

She hissed, "That'ss not true."

"Sure it is. I mean she knows I won't break. She just needed you out of the way. I mean who could blame her you-" she knelt down coming face to face with me.

"Say one more lie and I will cut you." She twirled the knife around her fingers.

I smiled, "Big mistake." I head butted her making her stumble backwards. As she was, I swiftly turned and broke the chair against her. I knelt down by her; my arm to her throat pressing down giving her only some room to breathe. I took the key from her and un-cuffed my hands and took her knife a couple feet away.

"If you ever threaten someone; make sure the knife is ready to strike." I growled as I stabbed her. She dissolved into dust.

I took off the rest of the handcuffs and made my way to meet Percy and Grover.

* * *

**Percy:**

I made my way toward the meeting point. Right now, Nico should be stalling them if things were going as planned. But things were not going as planned. Grover and Clarisse weren't here yet and I can't look for them. Nico can't interfere more than stalling according to his dad: 'it's not his battle'.

I started tip-toeing as I heard the Empousai having a conversation. I slowly walked up and waved at Nico. He barely glanced at me, "You're right. I will leave you to your business….for now." he said walking back and shadow traveling out.

I tiptoed closer hoping for a sneak attack on Tamme's sidekicks and saving Tamme for questioning. I took a couple of more steps when a sound came from under my foot. I cursed to see I stepped on a twig. I looked up to see the Empousai turning to look at me.

"Well, well Percy Jackson. Why dont you look hansome." Tamme said.

"Save it." I ended her small talk.

Was this your plan? Getting us away from everyone else? If you wanted to be alone; you could have just asked." Tamme smiled trying to lure me in.

"I know what you are so cut the act." I answered

"Fine, but I'm sorry to break it to you, but there's three of us and one of you." She smirked as her sidekicks stepped forward and showed their fangs.

"Percy, put down your ssword. So we can have some fun." one of them said.

Her draw was luring, but I had learned from my mistake, "Not this time." I said and charged pulling out Riptide.

They charged as well, with no weapons. They didn't need any; they were faster than most human. The first came and I rolled out of her way and stabbed her in the back turning her into dust. The second one lunged onto me. She tried to bite, but I pushed her off and stabbed down as she moved out of the way. She came again, but this time as she lunged; I ducked under her and stabbed upwards getting her in the stomach.

Tamme smiled as I faced her, "I don't use this much, but I will make an exception." She held out her sword at arms-length and admired it. I lunged with my sword. She deflected it and came back at me with a diagonal cut. I stepped to the side avoiding it, but it got a piece of my shirt and tore at it. I got close and hit her with the hilt of my sword. She fazed and growled and made her mistake. She charged at me with hatred blinding her and I deflected it and pulled her sword from her grasp. Her sword fell to the floor; as mine rested at her throat.

We were both breathing heavily. "Who are you here for?" I questioned.

"What are you talking about? I was here because I heard there was a dance." She said innocently.

I pressed the sword closer to her throat. "Stop playing games. I will kill you and my buddy Nico will make sure you won't reincarnate for a long time." I threatened.

Her smiled faltered, "Well played. And to answer your question; there isn't just one person we're here for." Her smile starting to return.

"What are you talking about?" I asked thinking this was one of her games.

She laughed. "This school is crawling with Demigods. We were here for the red head, but as well as the other about fifty demigods."

"You're lying. We would have known. This place would be a signal for all kinds of monsters." I challenged my sword still at her throat.

"Enough mist around the school and monsters and even Demigods like you can be oblivious. I mean you couldn't even find out your own girlfriend was a Demigod." She said smirking like she was waiting to tell me this.

"What are you talking about? Annabeth? Annabeth isn't. You're lying and I should kill you right now." I glared at her.

"Let's see. Only one birth parent. Smart, dyslexic, architecture, heck if all that wasn't a dead giveaway you can't not notice her eyes. They are the same as Athena's. I mean I know you were lovey dovey and all, but I was seriously surprised you didn't find out." She smiled now comfortable with my sword still at her throat.

I thought about what she said. It did make sense, but I can't believe I didn't notice. "Ohh dont blame yourself for not noticing. We were the ones who put mist around the whole school." she said looking at my expression.

"Why?" i asked.

"Why else? We need Demigods and if they dont want to join they can go die." she said like it didnt matter that she was talking about people's lives.

"You cant kill innocent people for your own reasons." I defended.

"Kronos wasnt the end of it. You might have stopped him, but more things are rising. Things you wont be able to stop." She said evily.

"What are you talking about? Who's behind it all?" I pressed. She didn't answer. I pressed my sword against her throat more. "Answer me." I ordered. She stood there staring me dead in the eye and smirked.

I was about to kill her when a familiar voice came from behind me. "Stop. Or I'll kill her."

I turned my head to see Dillon with a knife in his hand and it was at Annabeth's _throat._

**So what did you guys think? Review and tell :D**


	26. Minus One

**Hey guys. Sorry for the cliffhangers, but they make stories more interesting dont they? lol Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson just the Plot**

**Grover:**

"Uhh." I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt like I was sliding downhill. I looked down to see that I was moving, but on dirt_. _I felt someone pulling me by the arms. I started struggling trying to get out of their grip, but the grip was like steel.

"Calm down Grover. Jeez." A familiar voice said letting me go. I didn't expect it and my head banged against the ground.

"Ow." I rubbed the back of my head and looked up. It was Clarisse. "What are you doing? How did I get here?" I asked as the memory of the cheerleader came back to me.

"Long story short. I saved your butt from the empousai while she was trying to drag you off." She said. "Now come on we're late." She started making her was through the opening. The fence had a bigger hole in it now so we didn't have to crouch.

"Wait, wait." I stopped and looked down at myself. "Why is my Tux and my hair wet?" I asked confused running my hand through my hair and over my face.

She stopped and sighed, "I tried to wake you up with water, but all you did was mutter in your sleep about enchiladas as always." She said and walked on. Well, I do, do that a lot.

I followed trying to dry myself off, but was failing. Hopefully we weren't to late.

**Percy:**

As I looked at the knife at Annabeth's throat my face changed to horror. I looked at Dillon and the empousai by him grinning in satisfaction.

"Percy put your sword down or I swear I will kill her." Dillon threatened.

I looked back at Annabeth. She was trying not to show her fear. I dropped my sword down in defeat "Don't hurt her." I told him.

Tammi laughed and picked up my sword and kicked hers away from my reach, "Good work Dillon. I'm proud. Bee." She pointed at the Empousai and tossed my sword. "Take care of Percy."

The Empousai named Bee took my sword and came up to me. She hit the back of my leg getting me to the floor and held the sword to my throat as well.

"Poor Percy. You almost had it didn't you? Newsflash for you. Even if you did kill me there are more coming. I have a fleet of monsters on their way here this second. In a matter of minutes I will be finished with you and then we will take down the whole school." she told me her plan.

"You won't get away with it." I said processing what she was telling me.

"Really? Who's going to stop me? You?" she laughed. Then she turned her tension back to Annabeth and Dillon. "Kill her." she ordered Dillon.

"No!" I yelled. "You said you will let her go." I tried to struggle but the sword just got closer to my throat.

"I didn't promise anything." She smiled. "Hurry up Dillon."

Dillon looked at Annabeth and then back at Tammi. "That wasn't part of the plan. It was suppose to ba an empty threat." He stuttered.

"Do it now. Or I will kill you." She hissed at him.

He became unsure and looked at me. His face was full of desperation and so was mine. In that second he made his choice, his face turning into determination "You never told me I would have to kill someone." He whispered letting go of Annabeth. I took a sigh of relief.

Tammi growled, "Fine I'll do it." She walked up to Annabeth and took out a dagger from the back of her shirt.

"Please." I begged trying to break free as the sword started cutting into my flesh and making a cut.

Dillon stepped in front of Annabeth, "It's my turn to do what i want." he said ready to charge with his sword.

Tammi hissed and with lightning speed, she was right next to Dillon, his sword still halfway coming down.. The next thing I saw was Dillon's sword falling to the ground and him following it. He had a hole on the side of his body with blood coming out. "Stupid son of Apollo. I told you to kill her." Tammi spit at the ground next to him. As far as i could tell, he was alive for now. "You cant even keep a date i like i told you too. Where is that gothic freak?" she asked. I was assuming she was talking about Thalia but what did she have to do with this?

"Left." Dillon managed to say.

Then Tammi turned her attention back to Annabeth. "Poor Annie. Too bad you have to die before you even know who you really are. Or did you and Dillon here all of mine and Percy's conversation?" Tammi asked.

Annabeth didn't answer, but her eyes told me she did. "Go to Hades." She told Tammi.

Tammi's smile turned into a growl, "Right after you." She struck again with the knife. I don't know what I did. I felt like I was screaming while trying to escape or maybe no sound came out at all. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion to me. Annabeth closed her eyes waiting. As her dagger got closer to Annabeth, Tammi exploded into dust. An arow in the ground where she was.

"What's happening?" the empousai that had me by the throat asked. I grinned not believing what happened., "Your leaders dead."

She growled, "Then I have no use for y-" she exploded into dust as well. I looked behind me to see Clarisse and Grover behind me covered with dust a knife in Clarisse's hand.

"Just in time." Grover smiled.

I picked up my sword and went to Annabeth, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but didn't look at me. Before I could ask what's wrong; the bushes started to rustle. I uncapped my pen again and stepped in front of Annabeth. Clarisse got her spear ready and Grover took out his pipes.

"Calm down." A voice came from the trees and out stepped Thalia.

I stood up straight, "Thalia?" I questioned.

"the one and only. And let me guess, Percy. The son of Poseidon." She said more as a statement.

I nodded and studied her. "Daughter of Zeus. The one I saw in the alley" I concluded remembering the lighting I saw. She nodded, "But you're supposed to be a hunter of Artemis? What are you doing here" I remembered what Chiron told me about her. I can't believe I forgot her name.

Before she could answer we heard a groan from the ground. I looked down and remembered Dillon. I ran over to him. He was now leaning against a tree. "Don't worry. We'll get you some help." I looked at his wound. He already lost a lot of blood.

He smiled, "We know by the time I see a doctor I'm gone. Just know what side I chose at the end, please."

I nodded, "Anybody have any nectar!" I shouted back at the others behind me. They shook their heads. When I looked back at him, he already stopped breathing. I closed his eyes, "You will get a proper burial I promise." I said aloud.

I sat by him as everyone became silent for a minute. "Percy we should get out of her-" Grover was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"What was that?" he asked as everyone looked around for the source.

I got up. "There's a whole army of monsters coming. Who's ready for a fight?"

***Dramatic noise* What did you guys think? Review and tell and the next chapter will come faster than i previously planned ;)**


	27. The Battle

**Hey again. Like i promised, heres the next chapter! The battle is finally here. How will it end? Read and find out :D**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Percy Jackson.**

"They're coming here so unless the guys at the dance come outside they won't see anything. There's a lot of mist surrounding this place." I told everyone out loud. I looked at everyone around me "Be careful guys. We don't need anyone else to get hurt."

"So let me get this straight; was the Demigod Annabeth?" Grover asked.

"Later." i said. there wasnt time to explain. He nodded, understanding.

They all nodded, "So when are they coming so I can pound on them," Clarisse cracked her knuckles.

Thalia laughed, "I like the way you think."

I looked at Annabeth, "You should go. You don't have any training and I don't want you to get hurt." I said truthfully hoping she won't argue.

"My whole life my family thought I was crazy because I could see things. Now I know I was right and I'm not backing down." She said determined.

I looked at her sadly knowing I won't change her mind. One she made up her mind, she wouldnt change it. "Here," Thalia came up with a dagger in her hand. "This is my favorite dagger. It's made out of celestial bronze. Use it."

Annabeth took it. She twirled it in her hands wearily. The longer she had it in her hand; you could tell Annabeth got more comfortable with it. As we stood there, the ground started rumbling under our feet. "Here they come." Grover murmured getting in attack position.

"Get ready guys." I said following Grover's lead. I stood next to Annabeth. What ever happened in the fight; I wasn't going to let anything happen to her. Thalia had the same idea as she got on Annabeth's other side.

I looked over at Thalia and she nodded in our silent conversation. We were both determined. She tapped her bracelet and a shield with Medusa's head popped out. It looked so much like the real thing I looked away afraid I might turn into stone. I also pressed a button on my watch and my own shield came out.

As we stood there a sudden thought came through my head, "Annabeth I'm sorry for lying to you." I don't know why I said it now, but I needed her to know if something happened.

She wouldn't look at me, "We have monsters to fight."

With that, the first monsters appeared through the trees. There were a bunch of Empousai running at us. I ran to Grover's side. "Don't fall for the glamour." I yelled before I charged. He nodded and started playing his pipes.

I cut across the field taking down as many empousai as I could. I made my way back next to Annabeth. She was handling herself easily. It was like her and her dagger were one. I remembered the first time i held a sword. Once the monsters came; it was like my body knew what to do before my mind. Thalia was using her shield and spear and killing monsters as well.

I sidestepped another Empousai and struck her in the back. As the fleet ended another came with bigger monsters.

"Perrcyy!" a roar came from the trees. Out came my old friend the Minotaur in his underwear. "You're mine." he roared.

I smirked, "With pleasure." I said as I charged.

I ran right at him and as he brought his axe around, I slid down and under him striking at his left leg. He roared as black blood came out of him. He brought his axe down again and I barely rolled out of the way. I got up and sprinted around him. He swung again and as he did I hung onto his axe holding on for dear life. He brought it up again pulling me along. He swung his axe around killing his own allies trying to shake me loose. He brought it up and I let go flying straight to him. I brought my sword up and struck against his chest. He roared in pain and went down. I held onto my sword that was still impaled in him trying not to fall. When he fell, I took out my sword and jumped off him as he turned to dust.

I looked around to see more monsters coming. One came from my side and launched at me, but in mid-air, vines wrapped around it pulling it down and suffocating it. I looked at Grover who was playing his pipes frantically. It was taking a lot of energy from him but he was still going and taking monsters with every note.

I dodged monsters and took down as many as I could. At one time I was next to Clarisse and then the next she disappeared. I made my way through and found Annabeth locked in combat with an empousai. Annabeth saw me and nodded. She got the empousai to turn the other way as I struck from the back.

The battle went on the same. We dodged monsters after monster and killed them. Then me and Thalia teamed up to take down a Manticore.

I took the left side taking his attention with me. He shot his thorn at me one after another. I blocked them with my shield until my shield started to crack. I threw it away and rolled around dodging and stabbing when I could.

"Now!" I yelled as Thalia struck the Manticore in his rib cage. It roared and knocked Thalia down with his arm. It turned his attention to finish her off as I tried to redirect it to me, by making multiple stab wounds around his other side. He got annoyed and shot another thorn at me. I tried to dodge, but it got me on the side knocking me down. I winced in pain but saw Thalia get away. Before the Manticore could finish me, Clarisse came and drove her spear straight into its chest. It staggered backwards, but kept coming. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt came from on top of him and struck his head, directed from Thalia. The Manticore fell down and turned into dust.

Everyone was breathing heavily and ran up to me. I didn't notice before, but there were no more monsters. We had won.

I looked down to see the thorn still in me. I pulled it out with a grunt. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was everyone's head looking down at me and my name being called continuously.

**And there's the battle you've all been waiting for! What did you guys think? I tried my best with the fighting scenes xD Review and Tell :D**

***************************************************_ATTENTION Important Notice _************************************************

**So this is my 27th chapter and I really dont like having so many chapters. (Confusion) I dont know why, but i do get confused. So I need your help  AFTER! a couple more chapters should i keep writing on the same story or make another sequel to this one because i really dont want to keep going to 50 60 somethin chapters lol. When you review put a little comment of what you think. Please and thank you ;) **

** - ME :D**


	28. Awake

**Hey guys. So i told you guys i was going to update every other day and i was, but then i got sick. Lol at the worst possible moment i did and i went to school like that which sucked. I know what you're thinking. If you're sick you have nothing to do, but lay around and do nothing. True, but i cant think of ideas so i had to wait to update lol. So with that out of the way. Here's the next chapter Five or Six days later ;D**

**Discliamer: I do not own PJ**

I opened my eyes for I think the third time. Every time I was staring at a different person. The first time was Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover. The second was just Annabeth. Those times I was awake for a couple minutes until I blacked out again.

Now it was just Grover. "Hey man. How you feeling?" he gave me nectar.

I took hold of it and had some. It was amazing. It tasted just like my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies. "Great." I said enthusiastically, "How long have I been out?"

"Let's see. Is today August 23 or 24th?" he wondered.

I sat up wide eyed. "I've been out for more than a month?!" I exclaimed then grimaced at how soar I was.

He stared at me with a straight face until it broke. "You should have seen your face." He said in between his laugh, "No it hasn't been that long." He regained himself.

I glared at him expectedly, "Well?"

"Oh," he got that I was still waiting for an answer, "It's Sunday around 12."

I put my feet to the floor. I was in the medical are of Camp Half-Blood. I've been in here too many times to not forget it. Same white and brown walls. There were beds on both sides. Surprisingly they were all empty except for mine. I got up and my knees buckled. I would have hit the floor if Grover didn't help.

"Easy." He ordered.

I nodded, "I got it."

He let go of me and steadily we went out the doors and were greeted by fresh air. It was sunny and it took me a while for my eyes to get adjusted. There were campers doing their regular business. Some were in the arena, others in the armory and a whole lot more walking to their next class.

"I've been out two days not a week right?" I made sure.

He chuckled, "Yah."

"Where's Annabeth?" I asked suddenly remembering all the details from Friday.

"She's here." He reassured. "Doing real good actually. She's definitely a child of Athena."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in her archery class right now. Half an hour till lunch. Wait until then."

I nodded, but didn't really want to wait to talk to her. "Dillon?"

"He was buried a hero." Grover confirmed.

I took that in. I don't know how he got caught up with the bad guys, but it isn't the first time someone has. I felt a little sad that i wasnt there for it. "And the others?" I said referring to Thalia and Clarisse.

"Thalia is here for a while, but is returning to the hunters tomorrow. Rachel is in her cave. Clar"

"Wait wait. Rachel? Cave? Here?" I sputtered my mind racing at possibilities of how she got here. She was nowhere near us at the dance.

"Uhh yah." He answered screwing up his face. It was obvious he wasn't supposed to tell me this. "I'm sorry, but Chiron didn't want you to know until he was sure. That's why Rachel couldn't tell you anything." He let out making no sense at all.

"Grover. What's happening?" I questioned a little afraid of his answer, but wanting him to come out with it.

"Hey it's Chiron. I know he would want to tell you himself." He exclaimed waving over our activities director. He was trotting over with a smile on his face. He couldn't hide the tiredness in his eyes though making me wonder what was happening.

"Hello Grover. Percy m'boy you're awake." He clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes up and ready to go." I said enthusiastically. "Grover was mentioning something about Rachel?" I said hoping Chiron could shine some light.

Chiron nodded like he knew this was coming "I've been meeting with Rachel for the past few weeks. After you told me about her having visions I had to meet her to see if I was right and I didn't want you to know unless I was completely sure." He said speaking in what was riddles to me.

"What is Rachel?" I asked half afraid now.

"Rachel isn't a demigod. She's the new oracle."

* * *

I walked through the opening of the cave. I moved the red curtains away cautiously, "Rachel?" I was told this is where she would live as long as she stays at Camp. It was in the woods. It was Rachel's idea since she didn't want to live in the dusty old attic where the other oracle had lived.

"In here." She called through another 'room' separated by another curtain. I went through to see Rachel's room cluttered with papers everywhere. She was trying to put what looked like her original painting up. She looked back at me and stopped what she was doing.

She smiled, "You're awake then." She said half-surprised to see me.

"Yah well it's only been a day and a half." I humored.

She raised an eyebrow, "Just a day and a half? The only actual movement we got out of you was when you started mumbling stuff under your breath."

I scratched the back of my head, "What was I saying?" I wondered.

She shrugged "So I guess you know all about me and my oracle side since you're here." She concluded.

I nodded, "You could have told me."

She laughed, "I wish I could have, but would you have let me take the risk of I did?" I didn't answer. She actually had a point. I would have never let her put her life at risk to be the _oracle. _I was told i'm very defensive of my friends. "Percy I would have told you, but Chiron told me to wait and when it was time, you well blacked out. But either way, over the past weeks I spent coming here I knew that this is what I was supposed to be." She came over to me.

"As long as you wanted this." I sighed.

She hugged me, "So are we friends again?"

"We're good." I confirmed hugging her back.

"Good. Now you have someone else to talk to." She let go of me.

I looked at her questioningly. She sighed, "Annabeth. She's been distant since she's got here."

I nodded.

She stared at me, "Well go. Get out now." she pushed me out of the room and out of the cave/house.

I chuckled as I let her lead me out. It was time to finally talk and explain myself to Annabeth.

**Ta-Da Percy is awake :P What did you guys think? Review please :)**

**P.S I'm still deciding what to do with the story. :D**


	29. News

**Hey Again. Here's the next Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ**

I explained for the billionth time all the information I had gotten from Tammi. Now I was telling all the campers including the adults. I told them about the Demigods at Goode High. How she was working for someone bigger. What happened to Dillon.

When I was finished everyone was quiet. I stood their impatiently waiting for someone to decide the next step. Maybe I was impatient because this is all I did this whole day. I left Rachel ready to talk to Annabeth, but then I learned that Grover and the rest only knew half the story about what happened.

The only time I actually saw Annabeth was now when she glanced at me when I was explaining what happened. After all this talking I was actually getting tired.

"So, what do we do?" One of the Stolls finally broke the silence. I wasn't surprised that they were the ones to speak first. They were always the trouble makers just like Annabeth's little brothers. I even got my wallet stolen by the Stolls as well.

"Isn't that a question we would all like to know?" Clarisse glared at them like that was the stupidest question in the world. She looked happier than anyone of us to be back at camp. I kind of felt sorry for her to hang around school scoping things out. Then find out, the monsters if there were any had too much mist around them to be noticed.

"Well. Me and Annabeth had discussed that we can't do anything until we know more or we get a prophecy." Chiron spoke up.

At this everyone looked at Rachel who was hanging out with some other campers from the Aphrodite cabin including Silena. "Don't look at me. The Oracle comes out when she wants." Rachel defended putting her hands up.

Some smirked and others were disappointed. I was in the middle. "So, what do we do until we get more information?" I directed the question back to Chiron.

"We don't have that much of a lead, but we know there are hidden, clueless Demigods at Goode thanks to the Empousai and it seems like the bad guys wanted the Demigods as well." he concluded. "For now I am sending some of you guys to Goode to scope them out. Silena, Travis, Conner, Katie, Will, Drew, Jake and by request Annabeth are enrolled into Goode, if you choose accept." He looked at them.

They all nodded. Silena looked excited and started talking to the group of girls around her. The Stolls Travis and Conner grinned at each other, making me curious of what they were up to. Knowing them, someone was going to lose something valuable.

"Thalia." He looked over at her. She was sitting with Annabeth, "You are welcome to go to." He told her.

"I can't. I am schedule to meet up with the hunters tomorrow. But if you guys need us, we will be here." She confirmed. I spoke to her earlier this day too. She told me she went to school because her mom suddenly reached out to her and wanted her to come 'home.' She did for a while until now. Now she could leave again. Surprisingly, we got through the conversation without a single threat.

"I would like to go too. Until an actual quest is handed out." I decided. There was no point in standing around doing nothing.

Chiron nodded, "You guys will go tomorrow. Now off to your cabins. It's almost past curfew." He ordered.

Everyone grumbled as they got up and started walking with their siblings away from the amphitheater.

I stayed back until it was only me, Annabeth, Thalia and Chiron.

"It was nice meeting you guys." Thalia bid her farewell. She looked at me, then at Annabeth, "I'm leaving early tomorrow and won't see you guys again. The offer is still there." she said hopefully at Annabeth.

"What offer?" I asked confused.

"Right now, I just want to train and find out who I actually am." Annabeth said ignoring my question.

Thalia nodded respecting her answer, "We will always have a spot for you if you ever decided to accept." Thalia hugged Annabeth. They broke apart and Thalia went to where she was staying.

"What was that about?" I asked still confused.

Annabeth didn't answer, only stared at me. I couldnt place her expression, but she was holding something back. "Annabeth you should get some rest." Chiron spoke saving her. Annabeth nodded grateful and left.

I looked at Chiron expectedly, "Annabeth was asked to join the hunters." He let out.

I froze, "Hunters of Artemis?" I asked in disbelieve. If Annabeth joined the hunters, she would be gone and I would never see her. It wouldn't matter anyways because she would have to swear of guys.

He nodded, "But she declined." He reassured me, "But let her tell you about it. Don't ask her. When she's ready."

I nodded still taking this in, "How long did Annabeth take to decide her answer?" I questioned.

"I think this is something you are suppose to ask Annabeth."

I nodded "Chiron, as soon as a quest is handed out; I want to go." I said what I stayed back for.

He smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less." He made it easy. "Don't worry, I will keep you updated this time. Now go you start school tomorrow." He winked at me.

I nodded as I made my way toward my cabin.

I strolled over to my separate cabin. It was only for me and my half-brother Tyson. He's only here sometimes; otherwise he helps out our dad under the sea. Our cabin is located by the beach thanks to my dad.

I made my way to the door the thought of Annabeth leaving me still in mind, when I stopped. There was a figure sitting on the beach. Even in the dark, there was no mistaking that the blonde curls belonged to Annabeth. I went over. Annabeth didn't hear me coming until I spoke, "Isn't it past curfew?"

She looked back startled by my voice. When she saw me, she smiled, "I've been coming here a lot." She admitted.

I sat next to her and looked at the water, "It is peaceful." I answered back. I was trying not to think of what I just heard from Chiron.

"You know I always knew I wasn't going crazy." She did a half laugh, "Even with my step-_mom _always trying to get my dad to send me away when I tried to tell them what I actually see. Now I know there a whole different world and my boyfriend was in the middle of it." She said looking straight ahead hugging her knees.

"Annabeth, I know I should have told you about it, but I was worried about how would you take it. I mean you can't really say your dad is Poseidon and you're a demigod that fights monsters." I tried to defend myself.

At this she looked at me, "Yah, I get that. I admit I would have thought you were a little mental, but I still wonder. What would you have done after you were done with your mission? Would you have just left?" she asked quietly.

I knew what she meant and I asked myself that question a thousand times. At the end, I answered with the truth, "I don't know."

She smiled a little sadly. "We should go before we get in trouble." She said getting up.

I sat there, "What does this mean? I mean between us?" Hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"I just need time to figure things out." She told me walking away. She stopped for a second, "I'm glad you're alive Seaweed Brain."

She left me there with those words. Slouched, I thought about what just happened.

**Okay so alot of you must be hating me right now. Let it out. Call me all the names that are coming into your head. Shoot me. (/.\) Believe me, it was hard for me to write it x/ But it had to be done. Whatever you're thinking, Review and tell...I am ready for comments (/.\)**


	30. First Day Again

**Hey guys. Sorry for what i think is a late update. High school sucks- end of story and excuse.**

**I'm glad to read all your positive reviews and support. It makes me happy ^.^ Heres chapter 30. Whoo cant believe i made it this far :D Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not PJO**

"So she really didn't say she was barking up with you. That's good." Grover tried to put light on my situation.

"It sounded like it." I hit my head on my wooden bunk for the fortieth time. We were in my cabin getting some extra stuff to pack before I go back to Goode. Grover was here to help me, but mainly listen to my problems.

"Percy she said she needed time which means she still has feelings."

"I should have gone after her. But no I sat there like a clueless dork." I bagged on myself ignoring his positive comment. I half folded my shirt into a dussel bag. "I should go talk to her." I confirmed walking toward the door.

Maybe I could change her mind. Tell her I was planning on telling her everything after the mission. I could say I'm sorry and for the first time ask for another chance. Before I could reach the door Grover planted himself in front of me. "Percy you and I both know Annabeth is stubborn." Grover pushed me with his strength. I took a step back and advanced again. "She needs to figure things out on her own and confusing her even more won't help." He held his ground.

I looked at him and sighed knowing he was right. I walked back and flopped onto my bed "What do I do? Just keep waiting until she finally makes a choice because ADHD guys like me have no patience!"

He walked over to my bag and picked it up from the floor, "Just let her know you are not going anywhere and are waiting for her." He said becoming my new therapist.

I took that in "When did you start giving deep advice?"

He shrugged and I thought a faint hint of red on his face as he looked away, "It's natural." He joked.

I laughed, "No, I don't think so. I think you got a crush." He didn't answer back.  
_dcjshvbjfbk_

I sat awkwardly next to Annabeth. We were in the van Argus was driving back into the city of New York. He was our hundred eyed bodyguard that never talked. Maybe because it was rumored he had an eye on his tongue. Even though he never talked much, he was one of the only elders that was nice to me when I first got to camp.

The bus was filled with all of us; Silena, Connor, Travis, Katie, Will, Jake, Drew, and me and Annabeth. They were all chatting except for Drew who looked bored. I didn't know why she was asked to go to school. Maybe for her charm-speaking abilities.

Annabeth started making conversation with Silena and me with the guys trying to get the awkwardness away. But I always stopped in the middle of a sentence when we made a turn and Annabeth's shoulder brushed mine.

I was glad when we finally stopped. We filed out and looked at the school where I first met Annabeth. People were walking casually toward the school like nothing happened Friday. To them nothing actually did. Tammi wasn't lying the mist here is huge.

"Thanks Argus." I shook his hand. He nodded in a 'be careful' kind of way and went back into his van and drove off. "Ready for school." I tried to sound enthusiastically, but I knew I wasn't doing such a good job.

Silena saved me though, "Let's start. Don't want to be late now." she started making her way with us following. I get why she was excited. She was one of the kids that usually spend all their time at camp or with family. She probably hasn't stayed at a school for more than a week.

"How are we going to not get lost?" Travis asked. "I mean I could easily snatch someone's map, but I-"

"No one is taking anything that doesn't belong to them." I said solidly glaring at them. Will was on my side.

The Stolls held up their hands, "Just suggestions." They muttered.

"We will give you guys a tour." I looked at Annabeth and for the first time she looked back at me. She nodded in agreement.

"Everyone have their schedules?" They nodded taking them out. Travis and Connor looking through there many pockets before finding them. Chiron had gotten them for us so we can get the classes that fit us the most. For example Silena and Drew got fashion to see if there is any Aphrodite students are in there.

"I suggest we split up. Waste less time. I will go with Percy." Drew came to stand by me. She put her arm through mine. I tried to get out of it without hurting her, but her grip was surprisingly strong. She smiled at me "You don't mind do you." She used a delicate voice.

After I said that I shook my head out of the fuzziness that surrounded me. She had used her charm on me. I looked over at Annabeth, but she had turned away, "I will take Silena, Will, and Jake." She started walking away. Silena followed giving me a sorrow look before glaring at Drew. She didn't seem t notice though.

I sighed in disappointment. "Let's go Percy." Travis spoke walking by me and toward the school. Connor followed, but not before tripping in front of me. He got up, looked down and back at and smiled not at all embarrassed. He followed his brother. I looked down to see my shoe untied.

Drew saw it too and loosened her grip on me. I smiled silently thanking Connor. I got out of Drew's grip and quickly tied my shoe and went after the Stolls and walked in the middle of them. Drew trudged to Travis' side.

With that we started the tour.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"This is the math building or the 500 building whatever you want to call it." I said half into giving the tour. I was actually following Silena and said the building names out loud we went along.

God I hate Drew. She was never nice to me after she found out me and Percy _were _dating. Sure we kind of broke up I guess, but only because I needn't to figure things out. It really doesn't help when Drew has charm-speaking down. What if she keeps controlling Percy and _makes_ him become her boyfriend. I'm probably over-reacting, but-

"Annabeth, what building is this?" Will asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Science." I answered. I didn't notice until now, but we already went around the whole school.

Right on time to because the bell was about to ring in a minute. To answer my thoughts, the bell let out. I bid my farewell as my new friends walked to their classes to find new demigods.

I made my way to my class where I sat right next to Percy.

**What did you guys think? In my opinion i hate Drew, but every story need one of those _ (Enter curse word) Lol tell me what you think! :D**


	31. Jealousy Always Finds Its Way Around

**Hellooo again. I'm updating a day earlier because i love you guys. See i do care ;) And because i wont have time tomorrow lol. Hope you like it. My three day weekend gift to you guys. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy**

"Dude we missed you guys at the dance. Where did you go?" Beckendorf asked clearly bummed by being left alone at the dance. He kept on talking about how Remy had to leave home early and he had nothing to do.

I don't know how many times I've already said sorry to him, "I told you Annabeth wasn't feeling good, so I took her back home." I made the excuse during science.

We got our trays and made our way to our regular table. I could see Will and the Stolls already situated themselves there.

We stopped walking and talking when Silena planted herself in front of me. "Percy this school is great! They have such a great fashion department." Silena practically squealed.

I held my ear that she squealed in, "That's great. You want to hang out with us." I nodded toward the tables. Then I saw Beckendorf staring, "Oh and this is Beckendorf."

Silena looked at him and smiled "Hi Beckendorf." He didn't answer back. Silena didn't seem to notice though. "I would Percy, but some girls from my fashion class are waiting and I already have some suspicions," she whispered the last part.

With that she half walked and skipped off. She was really enjoying herself. I'm just glad she still remembers the job. "Who was that?" Beckendorf exclaimed.

Before he said that, I forgot he was there, "Silena she's one of the new students." I answered his question. "Why?"

He looked at me, "No reason."

I stared at him wanting him to say more, but he didn't. I shrugged it off and started walking to our table. We got there and sat down. I didn't notice before, but there was a new kid at our table.

"Hey check it out Percy. We caught our friend Nile trying to jack one of the bully's wallets. He's a freshman." The Stolls high fived the new guy. Nile had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He definitely fit the description of a demigod of Hermes.

That explained my question, "You guys gave it back right?" I asked. I knew it must be one of the guys that beat up the ninth graders after school, but it still wasn't right to steal.

They smiled mischiefly even the new guy Nile. I think they caught a child of Hermes. "Of course." For some reason I didn't believe there answer.

I looked around but there was no Annabeth. I looked at the other tables and found her talking to some other students. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. I remembered her being signed into an architecture class. They were probably from there.

I looked at our table to see Will and Beckendorf in a conversation about workshop class. It seems like I'm the only one not doing my job.

* * *

The bell rang finally signaling the end of the day. I left the locker room, my hair still wet. For some reason, our P.E. schedule got switched so we were now doing swimming. I had a feeling Chiron had something to do with it.

I don't know why though. We both know there's a one in a gazillion chance of another son of Poseidon. I spent the day chatting with random people, but I couldn't separate the Demigods from the regular students. I just can't wait for a quest to come so I can be useful.

"Hey Percy!" someone yelled from behind me. I looked back to see the Stolls and Nile running toward me. They stopped in front of me out of breath. The Stolls looked excited and Nile a little confused. "We were right!" they exclaimed.

I stared at them blankly, "About what?" what were the Stolls up to?

"Him." They pointed at Nile who was more confused than me. "He's a child of Hermes." Travis smiled hugely.

I panicked, "Do you know for sure." If they were wrong, Nile would find out about us or think we were crazy.

"Well, enough to take him to camp." Connor pointed out.

I sighed, "How do you know?"

Travis smiled at my question, "Well if his appearance isn't enough, he likes to steal, has a mom and a _step_-dad, and he's a TA."

I got confused at the last part, "How does a TA have to do with anything?" I was running out of patience.

Connor sighed and put his arm around me, "Percy Percy Percy, clueless Percy," I glared at him and he took his arm off me and continued, "he is a teacher's assistant for the office and he came into my class carrying a _message _for the teacher." It clicked. There accusation was pretty smart. Hermes was god of thieves and a messenger. "And he tried to steal my wallet." Connor waved his finger at Nile but looked pleased at his prodigy.

Nile shrugged sheepishly. "Are you talking about the Greek Hermes God?" Nile finally asked after listening to the whole conversation.

"Yup." Travis didn't lie. He put his arm around his shoulder. "You see, if we're right, you are a Demigod. A son of Hermes." Nile looked at them like they were crazy. "Poor kid. I remember when I found out." Travis chuckled and took Nile away. Poor Nile went along with them.

I turned away hoping the Stolls were right. I started walking toward the east gate to go home. I really didn't want to spend more time than I had to here.

Before I made it out though, I spotted Annabeth by our tree. I looked over to see her talking to some guy. She was laughing like he told a joke.

I squinted my eyes at the guy. I haven't seen him before. Before I knew it, I was already halfway over to them.

"Hey Annabeth." I smiled at her. I looked over at him "Hey guy." I said a little coldly surprising myself.

He smiled back either not noticing the coldness in my voice or choosing t ignore it. "Hey Percy. This is Damien. He's a new kid. Senior from my architecture class." Annabeth explained.

"Yah we got paired up." Damien gave Annabeth a 'charming' smile. It made me sick. Who did he think he was? He looked familiar though. He had jet black hair and somewhat golden eyes that unsettled me. He also had perfect teeth to go with his smile. Then I remembered. He was the other good swimmers in my P.E. class. He won me at one of the races when I wasn't paying attention.

I stared at him in silence until he got the message. "So, I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled at Annabeth one last time before leaving.

Annabeth turned to me, "Did you need something?" she asked.

I thought of something quickly so it wouldn't look like I was here because I saw her talking with Damien, "Just came to let you know the Stolls found a son of Hermes." I thought it was a pretty good excuse.

"Really? That's great." She sounded amused.

"Yah. Are you going home?" I asked hoping for a chance to talk to her.

"Um yah I was headed there now."

"Great I'll go with you." I smiled. She looked uncertain, "Just two friends." I hated how those words sounded coming out of my mouth.

She smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

We stopped outside Annabeth's house. "You think there will be a quest?" Annabeth asked after a while.

"I don't know. But I hope there will be. Whatever happened, it was not the end." I summed.

Annabeth nodded, "If I get a chance, I'm going to go." It seemed like she was waiting to tell me this the whole time we were walking from school.

"Annabeth it could be dangerous and you haven't had that much training." I tried to change her mind.

She shook her head, "I've been training ever since I got to camp and whatever's happening, I have a feeling that I need to be part of it. It's weird, but the feelings strong."

I smiled, "I remember when I went on my first quest. I was actually scared to go, but there was some part of me that no matter what excuse I came up with it would keep me going."

"Percy Jackson scared? I don't believe it!" she gasped jokingly.

I laughed, "It's hard to believe right? Me being so macho." I joked flexing my arms.

She shoved me holding her laugh, "Very macho. The next Taylor Lautner."

"What? He has nothing on me."

She laughed, "You wish Percy." Before I could argue she quickly kissed me on the cheek and went inside.

**What did you guys think? Hate? Love? Whatever? Review and tell because i think i finally got where i'm going with this story. lol So tell me what you think :D**

**P.S. I will continue on the same story. :D**


	32. Tryouts

**Heyooohhhh :D This is my 32 chapter and I'm happy. I dont know why but i am. Thought i would let you guys know ;) So now that i have gotten my awesome feelings out of the way, go and read the new chapter. Hope you like it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy: **

"So the coach saw me swimming yesterday and practically told me in the morning I have a spot on the team if I try out." I said a little too excitedly. I always knew I was a great swimmer, no arrogance or anything; just being the _son _of Poseidon has its perks. Even with my swimming ability, I never tried out for the teams. With me getting kicked out after a month or sometimes two, it wasn't possible. This was actually the most I have ever been at a school even though it's during a mission.

"But you probably won't be going here that much once we're done with the mission." Annabeth spoke my thoughts. "Besides, the team has sucked for the past I don't know, forever. It is getting better but slowly." She added.

I weighed my options, "I think I'm going to do it. Just to know how it feels. I've never tried out before." I admitted.

"But wouldn't you be good at swimming since your dad?" she questioned.

I shrugged. She nodded knowing my history with schools. "So you going to come watch me try out" I asked goofily as we got closer to our second period.

She half laughed, "Hmm, I will see. I have a tight schedule." She joked, I think. Before I could ask if she was kidding, we walked in and took our seats. Hers in the middle and mine in the back.

"Hey Percy." Drew smiled at me. She had taken the seat right by me. That was usually assigned to one of the Stolls, but I have a feeling Drew had a 'talk' to get away from her previous seat. I looked at Drew's previous seat and see Travis bored to death stuck all the way in the corner. He was sitting in the corner because of his partner, who had allergies, which means lots of sneezing. Travis saw me looking and gave me a _help me _face.

I smirked, "Hey Drew." I glanced at her before looking back down on at my desk and starting the daily assignments on the board.

"So, I heard you were trying out for the swimming team." She chose to keep speaking.

I looked up in surprise, "How did you know?" I wasnt sure until a few minutes ago when I discussed with Annabeth.

She shrugged all peppy, "everyone knows silly. And guess who's going to be cheering you on in the crowd."

How did everyone find out? Coach did ask me in the hallways, but I doubt it spread that far that fast? It isn't even that exciting, I think?

I smiled not knowing what to say. Thankfully, the language teacher took that moment to finally start the lesson, "Okay class. Looking at this quote from 'Life as we know it' what do you think the purpose of chapter 7 was?" A couple people raised their hands, "Come on, don't be shy." With that a couple more students raised their hand. Guess who's stayed down? Diing diing ding. You are correct it was mine.

To save you the details of the fascinating lesson, I will sum it up. After I got called on to answer the question and surprisingly gave a good answer, my mind wandered. I thought about the quest, swimming, if Annabeth will come watch me, what's Grover up to at camp. The usual things that come into my mind. Then every couple minutes I would get poked out of my daze by Drew who thought I was staring at Annabeth. Well, she wasn't completely off; I did find my eyes sometimes drift off to the back of her head, but only sometimes. Then the life saving bell rang and off I went to math, which was boring without Rachel there to joke around with.

* * *

"Alright ladies. Today is the day we will find out who is good enough to make the Varsity swim team. To start you guys off, we will have a one lap freestyle race." Coach Howard started up the try outs. "Stretch out."

We walked to our separate diving boards and loosened up. To my surprise, I saw Damien here. "Hey Percy," he flashed me a smile and took the board next to me, "You trying out?"

_No I'm here to buy a taco. _"Yah thought I would try for it." I actually answered. With that he got ready to start.

I looked up at the bleacher one more time. I looked over them and saw Drew with a bunch of other girls who were looking in my and Damien's direction. Drew saw me and waved with some other perky girls. Not knowing what to do, I smiled a little back. They said something I couldn't here and 'giggled' in there circle.

I ignored them and my eyes landed on Annabeth who actually came to see me. She was sitting with Silena next to her was Beckendorf, and the Stolls. Beckendorf looked happy, but didn't seem to notice me yet. The Stolls looked bored like they got dragged here which Silena probably did do. Silena and Annabeth waved at me, giving me an extra boost.

Damien seemed to be looking at them too. I could almost see the smile on his face as he looked up at them, no doubt Annabeth. "Good luck Percy."

I put on my goggles and concentrated on the water, "You too." _You're going to need it. _

* * *

**Annabeth **

"I think this would be fun. Cheering on Percy and everything." Silena remarked as we walked into the pool area. I liked Silena, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, but she was nice unlike Drew. I have a feeling Beckendorf has a little something for her too judging by when I asked him to go with me he wasn't sure until I told him Silena was going. Silena either knows this and wants to play hard to get or is clueless. She even got the Stolls to come.

"What's going on with you guys anyway?" she asked me as we sat down in the middle stands. I could see Percy now. The coach was giving them a pep talk or whatever they do.

"Um its complicated." I let out not knowing what really is going on. I just need room to think and figure out who I am.

"Well, it better get uncomplicated because we both know the girls here are going nutty nut job over him especially Drew since you guys 'broke up.'" She explained putting emphasis.

Like I didn't know that, but if me and Percy are going to be together, well then he wouldn't fall for them. Right? "Look he's looking over." Silena waved energetically.

I looked over and saw Percy smiling at us. I waved with her. It faltered, when I saw Damien. I swear he's looking right at me. I could even see a hint of a smile which i didnt turn back. Whenever I'm around him, I feel really weird. Something is off about him and I can't place it. But at the same time, something is drawing me to him….

The coach blew the whistle taking me out of my thoughts. I looked back at the swimmers and saw Percy shoot straight forward. Right after him went Damien. Percy dove through the water and came right back up moving his way through the water. It was like him and the water was one. In no time he reached the wall and on his way back. Even from up here you could see his muscles extending and reclining as he scooped water from under him and went forward. There was no doubt he was in the lead.

He reached the wall in what I think was record time. Four seconds later second place, Damien and third place a blonde kid named Josh came. The rest falling behind. Percy's head was bobbing up and down in the water. He got out of the water excited as the coach looked at his timer in disbelief.

With water dripping off him, there was no missing Percy's perfect six pack. I stared, thinking for a while until Beckendorf brought me out of my thoughts."He broke the school record by two seconds!" he exclaimed and got out of his seat and started cheering. We followed his lead and cheered. Seeing us, Drew and her new formed 'Percy group' cheered as well. I was actually glad when Percy finally looked up and his eyes found us first and ignored Drew's group.

**Soooo what did you guys think? I had fun doing this chapter lol. Tell me what you thought by reviewing and make my day even more better! :DDDD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Yelloo people of the world. This is my first chapter after i got 200 hundred views and I'm so happy! \(^.^)/ Hope you like this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy:**

"So, it was true?" I asked for the third time. The Stolls had all but sprinted to my locker to be the first to tell me about what happened to Nile. In all there talking they still haven't mentioned if it was a success.

They stared at me blankly, "DUH, were you listening to what I was saying?!" Travis exclaimed.

"No, I was the one who told him. You owe me twenty bucks." Connor contradicted holding out his hand for the money. What in Hades were they talking about?

Instead of asking and saving myself the headache, I slipped away as they argued. The upside, we got a new Demigod. Downside, we don't know how many are left at Goode.

I walked into my fourth period just as the bell was about to ring. Everyone was standing in the back, the seats shifted into trios. I lined up with the rest of the class. There was only one reason why we were doing this. It's probably already the end of the four week period again and we're switching seats.

As the bell rang, the teacher still hadn't shown which was excellent for Beckendorf who came into class late. He came and stood by me, "Hey Percy." He said a little cheerily.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey Beckendorf. Why you smiling like that?" I asked looking at the goofy grin on his face.

He shrugged, "Just a beautiful day isnt it?"

this almost made me laugh out loud Beautiful day? What was seriously wrong with him. the teacher made their timed appearance. "Hey class, sorry I'm late. Let's get started shall we." The teacher picked up a paper from the desk. "You guys know the drill."

She walked to the front three desks on the left. "Leo, Isabelle, and Katrina. Right here. Mario, Christine, Jesse." Here she tapped the desks behind the first. She kept going, my name not coming yet. She got to the second to last group in the middle row. "Damien, Percy and Drew." I froze not hearing her correct. I looked to Damien who walked to his seat. Drew gave me a dazzling smile and took the other seat, leaving me the one in the middle. Beckendorf patted me on the back getting me to finally move.

_How did this happen?_ Us three in the same group for a whole month! I took my seat and smiled at both of them hoping they couldn't see the fake of it. "Hey Percy isn't this great." Drew excitedly said as the teacher finished off the rest of the groups for Science. Beckendorf was in the last row, in front.

I nodded still wrapping my head around this, "Well, this will be fun." Damien spoke. I mentally face palmed myself. How did I get into these situations? I'm stuck with a guy that _likes _Annabeth and a girl who won't leave _me _alone.

I was glad when the teacher finally started the lab. She went on about the materials in our boxes and what we're supposed to do. "You guys have forty minutes. Get to work."

"I'll get the box." Drew volunteered after me and Damien sat still not getting up.

Once she left Damien spoke, "Congrats on making the swim team. That was pretty awesome yesterday." He complimented.

"Thanks." I said surprised. I wasn't expecting him to mention that. After he got second in charge after me.

"Let's get to work." Drew came back standing next to me; her shoulder nudging mine.

"Alright." I went for the tube that I think we were supposed to start off with and we began our 'team' project. Ten minutes from the bell, Damien finally spoke and started the worst conversation ever.

"So, I heard you and Annabeth used to date?" Damien timed the reaction of the mixture.

I stopped writing my hypothesis for the fifth problem. "Yah, until Percy finally had enough. He ended it." Drew spoke before I could answer.

"Wait. What? I didn't end anything." I said surprised from where Drew got this from.

"Oh so she dumped you?" Damien asked not at all fazed, keeping his eyes on the beaker.

"We didn't break up. Just a break." I gritted my teeth knowing how much like a break up that sounded. I could hear the amusement in Damien's voice, "Well that sucks." Damien stopped the timer as the last bubble left the beaker.

"Why," I asked he confused.

He stood straight and looked me in the eyes, "Cuz you'll probably mind when I make my move."

* * *

"You should have heard him. He was so cocky. More than that Steve." I lay on my sofa.

"Scott." Grover corrected me. He came from camp to visit and bring me up to date with what's happening. I glared at him. Only he would correct me right now. He put his arms up in surrender, "Okay. What did you say?"

"Nothing." I sighed, "He timed it perfectly. As he said that, the bell rang to clean up and I couldn't say anything."

"Sounds like this guy is a jerk. Annabeth won't fall for that." he said being optimistic.

I knew he had a point but I didn't want to take any chances. I'm going to get her back. No matter what.

* * *

**Annabeth**

"So I thought we could make it with extra structure in the back if we wanted to make a higher building." I looked down at the paper.

Damien looked at the paper with fake interest. I knew he really wasn't into it. We were in the public library doing our project from architecture class. "I agree."

I sighed, "Sure. I'll get some more books then." I got up from our table and went to the architecture section. I tried to bury myself in all the books and there information, but I just couldn't stop thinking about this. Something is seriously different about Damien.

"We've been doing this for hours." Damien came from behind me. I've gotten better at handling surprises, but his voice always startles me.

I turned to look at him, "Your point?" I asked uninterested in his suggestions.

"Let's get something to eat?" he smiled confidently.

I got ready to turn him down, but he put his hand on my arm. I looked down at where his hand was. His touch was warm. I am a little hungry, i thought. It isn't too late either and We have a whole week to finish the project anyways. Maybe we could go out. I don't know where all these thoughts were coming from.

I looked up at him to tell him I accept, when I saw he was leaning toward me. He was going to kiss me. I stood there not knowing what to the last second, I remembered Percy and how this wasn't me and Percy. Without thinking, I slapped him. It wasn't one of those girly slaps either. It was between a slap and a punch. His face spun and when he looked back at me I saw anger was burning through his eyes for just a moment until he recomposed himself.

He reached for me, but I stepped back, "I don't know you." I walked toward the exit to get away from here. He called me back, but I blocked his inveigle voice away. I belonged with Percy not Damien.

* * *

**Drew**

I stood on the corner of fifth and Maine. It was chilly outside. And I stood there rubbing my arms. Why did he call me out here right now when it's so dark? But when he called, it was like I couldn't say no.

Finally after a half an hour, a shadowy person came from across the street. It was him. I could make out his perfect figure anywhere. His slender, but muscular body.

"Finally." I said, "Why am I here." I demanded getting colder by the second.

"I need your help. I know what you can do." He spoke to me in his calm luring voice.

"And what can I do?" I challenged.

"Charm speak." He was standing right in front of me now. His eyes were not there usual color. I don't know how, but they looked black and cold now.

"How do you know that?" I stood stunned. "You're a demigod?" I asked knowing it was true before I asked it. He was like me. A child of Aphrodite. I put it together.

He nodded, "A child from Aphrodite, yes." he answered my unasked question. It was like he read my mind. "I am also the other charm speaker aside from you. But I know how to use it way better than you. Which means I could easily make you do whatever I want, but I'm giving you the choice."

I narrowed my eyes, a little afraid but not showing it, "And what do you want from me, if you have the same gift as me?"

At this he chuckled, "I want you to join me. I know you are part of Percy's 'team' from camp, but there fighting a losing battle and will all soon die. I'm here to give you an opportunity to save your life."

I stared at him stunned, "You're working for the Empousai?"

"Of course not." He spat out. "They work for me and who I serve. I know you have a dark side Drew. We are after all siblings. What do you say Drew?" This time i could tell he wasn't using his charmed voice. He was really asking me.

I looks at him with his confidante smile back on his face, "What do I need to do?" I made my choice.

"We need Annabeth, but she's too close to Percy. I need your help to separate them." He said simply.

"How?"

Damien smiled, "I already have a plan."

**Soooo tell me what you think? Were you right about Damien :0 I keep changing the story in my head so i'm going with the flo lol. Review!**


	34. Stage: 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lateness of me updating. School is seriously getting to me and when I did have time, I had this grand idea to change the direction of my story **_**again. **_**So after I changed it, I got stuck on how to start (/.\) but finally I'm done! Tell me what you think of it pleaassee: D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO **

**Percy: **

I got out of the locker room ten minutes before the bell would ring. Our coach insisted on having practice in the morning and after school. I didn't mind, it gave me more time in the water, but I doubt the rest of the guys would be as happy as me.

I worked extra today so I didn't have time to talk. Especially to Damien who if I stood and talked to, I doubt I would be able to keep my fist from contacting with his face.

I walked down the hallway hoping I wasn't late. I rounded the corner and sighed happily. Annabeth was at her locker. I walked toward her preparing what I was going to say when someone popped up in front of me.

It was Drew. I swear she is everywhere. I stopped avoiding ramming her over, which probably wouldn't go too well with the principle.

"Hey Percy." she pepped happily.

"Hi Drew, um I'm kind of busy right now." I didn't try and greet back nicely.

It didn't fault her either way, "It's okay, I was just going to ask you one question."

I looked over her should to see Annabeth already gone. Cursing, I looked at her. It couldn't be too bad of a question. I nodded the go ahead.

"I thought it would be a great idea if we went out together." She smiled seductively.

I could feel my face getting red, "Um Drew we are on a mission right now." I said trying not to be mean.

"I know, but I thought we could get a break." She took a step closer to me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'll pass." I smiled politely before hurriedly taking a step back.

She shrugged faking a sad face, "Okay I will just tell Damien we won't be able to go on the double date with him and Annabeth."

I stopped cold, and turned back to her, "Annabeth is going on a date with Damien."

Drew nodded happily, "Yah, she said she thinks he might be a Demigod, but I think she had more reasons to go." She giggled.

"You know what. Tell Damien it's a double date." I told Drew before I walked off toward my class.

I can't believe Annabeth would say yes to that guy! After everything. Well, if she was going; then I have to make sure nothing _good _will happen between them.

**Annabeth:**

As the bell rang signaling the start of first, I took my seat waiting anxiously. I was vigorously tapping my foot on the floor waiting for Percy. I wanted to talk to him as soon as I could.

I stopped tapping my foot as he came in. He looked over at me and I smiled back. He got a hurt expression and looked away quickly to hide it. Walking toward his desk next to mine, he sat down and pretended to be busy.

Before I could ask what's wrong, the teacher decided to start talking about the relationship between Boo Radley and Scout.

* * *

The whole day, I felt like Percy was avoiding me. Waut, Forget felt, he _was _avoiding me! I tried to talk to him, but he would walk the other way. This, getting me a whole lot angrier. My plan now was to go up to him and demand him to tell me why he's acting like a….Seaweed Brain.

The 3 o'clock bell rang and I haven't ever been so glad for school to be over. From trying to talk to Percy and failing, to avoiding Damien and succeeding, today was tiring.

I made my way toward Percy's middle locker, when the last person I ever wanted to see popped up. I cursed in my head as Damien blocked my way.

"Hey Annabeth. Where've you been today? I haven't seen you." Damien gave me one of his prize-winning smiles that for some reason probably would have worked if it wasn't for Percy. This scared me a little. How could he just make me forget about everything by just talking to me. Especially when i didnt want to talk to him.

_Then my plan was going pretty well. _I smiled unsurely, "You know me, busy busy me."

He laughed which actually sounded like a real laugh. "Look I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about." I tried to make my way, but he wasn't done.

"Please listen." He pleaded. I looked up at him and he looked sincere. I sighed and nodded for him to continue, "I was a jerk and I'm really sorry. But who could blame a guy for having feelings for you." He smiled.

Despite myself, I could feel myself blushing, but I didn't answer him. "Okay look, I'm sorry and if you don't believe it I will get on my knees and beg for another chance in front of all these people." He warned me.

I didn't believe him. I didn't want to. When I didn't answer, he started making his way on his knees, but I stopped him "Okay. I forgive you."

He smiled at me standing straight again, "Does this mean I get another chance?" he asked his eyes desperate.

"Look Damien, I'm sorry, but I can't." I didn't try to give an explanation.

He looked a little hurt, but nodded, "Okay, I'll just tell Drew and Percy that it won't be a double date and to go by themselves." He smiled a little understandingly.

"Wait what." My ears on full alert.

"Umm yah, Percy asked if we wanted to go on a double date with them this Friday, but its-"

"On second thought, it might be fun." I interrupted him.

Damien's face broke into a smile, "Really? That's great!" he seemed excited.

I nodded giving a smile. Percy was going out with Drew and wanted me to go with them?! Right after I told him I needed some happens, I am not going to let that devil go out with Percy.

**Damien:**

I really don't know what is wrong with this kid. It's like he just loves the dark. I've following him for the last month to see when he would come out of the underworld. It's been hard, but I finally found one constant thing he does every week; every Friday.

It was 3 minutes to midnight, three minutes till stage 1 will be complete. I was leaning against a tree in the graveyard across from the all so important dead person's grave.

At the start of ever Friday, he would come to see this one special person. I haven't got too close to see just in case I would be compromised. I could feel the chilliness of the night get to me through my leather jacket. It was understandable with everything I'm trying to accomplish. It'll all be worth it.

I stood up straight as he emerged through a crack in the ground that wasn't there before. He had real power. He would be a great asset if it wasn't for his stupid loyalty to Percy. He walked toward the same headstone as always, right on time. Nothing in hand, no flowers. Just him in his dark hoodie and jeans. Just give him a scathe and he could be the grim reaper.

He kneeled down and started talking lowly. Enough for me to know he's talking, but not enough to hear what he is saying. I didn't mind; I had no need to hear his sorrows.

He stayed here for 15 minutes exactly and left to wherever. I waited a good five minutes and started to creep up to him. As I got closer, I could hear what he was saying. It was no sorrows. It was like he was actually having a conversation. I got that, considering who he was. What I didn't get was why he couldn't meet whoever it was in the Underworld. Why come here.

I was a foot behind him, when he suddenly spun and had me; his black sword pointing at my neck. "Who are you?" he practically hissed his sword puncturing my throat.

I looked directly at his eyes, "I'm a friend." I said soothingly, "We are here to have a conversation."

It took him a second, but it registered. He smiled and let me go, "About time. I thought you weren't going to show."

I smiled to myself. My ability was getting better and better. By next week, I will be able to control anyones movement. "I have a very important role for you. It could save the world, but no one can know."

He looked weary, and he looked at me with deadly eyes, "What do you need."

I turned my ability higher and told him what I needed. He accepted without a hesitation like we were old friends.

"No one can know." I said forcefully.

He nodded, "Don't worry. Between me and you. It will be done." He walked back into the shadows. Me knowing full well he is gone. I smiled to myself. It was so easy to manipulate. First Percy, then Annabeth, and now him.

I walked closer to the gravestone the kid was here for.

On it, it was written:

_**RIP **_

_Bianca Di Angelo_

_1993-2010 _

**Okay now. Finally I have written the plot over again so tell me how you like it right now. I'm going to bring a whole lot more characters into the story. Sooo Review :D **

**P.S. I know this really isn't Bianca's birth year and death year since she was like lived more than 70 years in the casino lol. Just my realistic year. :) **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the wait, but my school is getting the better of me *sigh* oh how i hate after school activities. But any whoo i finally sat down and wrote, so i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJo**

Percy:

I drove in silence as Drew sat next to me in her short purple, and I mean really short strapless dress. Any shorter and you could probably see-yah. I shook my head keeping my eyes on the road. _Think about Annabeth. _I repeated to myself since I Drew got in the car.

Drew tried to make conversation, but my answers were short, a simple word answer. I didn't trust myself to look at her. Don't judge me, I might be a Demigod and everything, but I am still a teenager with regular guy hormones. Sue me.

I silently took a deep sigh as I pulled into the restaurant escaping the awkwardness and Drew who kept making passes at me. I got out and walked to the other side and opened the door for Drew to get out.

"_I don't care who this girl is or why you are going out with her. You are to be a complete Gentleman like I raised you to be!"_

I cursed myself for telling my mom about this 'date.' Now to be the darling son she raised me as I am to be a complete 'gentleman' to Drew who was looking anything but saintly tonight.

Drew got out and we started walking toward the restaurant. "I read this place was the best sushi place in town." Drew exclaimed, "Damien must be hanging with the right crowd to already know about this place." She continued. I had to remind myself that Damien was also a new kid.

I opened the door and walked in behind her, "YuP." I popped the 'p' thinking about Damien and Annabeth in the same car. I clenched and unclenched my hands. We walked in and I immediately saw _them_. Annabeth and Damien were sitting in a booth in the back. Annabeth was laughing at something he said. I looked away fury in my eyes.

"Oh look I found them." Drew said a little loudly causing some head to look our way. Drew grabbed my hand, shocking me, and half dragged me toward the table. As we got closer, Annabeth saw me and smiled until she saw me and Drew hand in hand. Her smile dropped and I felt guilty, but then remembered who was next to her.

"Hey guys. I almost thought you guys weren't going to come." Damien half laughed.

I tried not to make a face as I let Drew sit in first. "Nope. Wouldn't miss this for the world." I looked at Annabeth, but she turned away purposely avoiding my gaze. She was wearing a silver dress, but not as short as Drew's. I don't know if I was glad of that or not. I shook my head getting the thoughts out of my head.

"Have you guys ordered?" Drew asked looking down carelessly at the menu on the table. I looked around at this place. There were a lot of other teenagers here too; some I've seen around school others I haven't. I could hear '_Want You Back' _by that new female singer I forgot the name of playing through the place. I smiled to myself knowing just how appropriate this song was.

"Not yet, we decided to wait." Damien said picking his own menu up. He suddenly sparked a conversation with me, "You ready for the game Monday Perce?"

I twitched at my nickname. _Only my friends called me that. _"Yah, we're going to kick McLain's ass." I said getting a little excited over the fact of me being on a real team.

"How about you Annabeth? You going?" I asked looking at her.

She thought for a while, "Probably Silena probably will drag me even if I say no." she put light on her answer.

I cracked a smile knowing she wasn't lying. Silena would drag her from her house to go with her. "Well, I for one am for sure going to cheer you on." Drew came into the conversation. She hugged my arm smiling at Annabeth.

I could see Annabeth's jaw clench, but she recovered. I secretly smiled hoping that was a sign of jealousy. "You people ready to oder?" A woman came to us with a note pad. She had a little accent as she spoke.

Drew and Damien ordered first. I looked down at my menu and felt disgusted by the fish dead. Maybe because I could hear them speak to me when they are alive or something, but I could never bring myself to eat fish. I also remembered Annabeth didn't like eating fish either. A bad experience when she went out with her dad.

Annabeth was looking at her menu; I could see her feeling tense at the thought of eating this. Without thinking, I spoke, "We'll pass on the sushi. Not feeling for it today." I smiled at the lady.

She gave me a stern look like she wanted to say something more to me, but left with Drew's and Damien's order. I looked at the others who were looking at me like I was crazy. Annabeth looked surprised, but silently thanked me, which kind of made me feel better.

I got up before losing my courage, "I saw a Panda Express across the street if you want anything?" I asked expectedly. I felt like reaching out my hand as an invitation, but no matter how mean Drew was, I really didn't want to make her feel bad.

"Okay." she answered smiling a little. I turned to the others, "We'll be back fast with our food. I really hate fish." I explained. "Me too." Annabeth added.

Damien looked a little red, but shrugged gaining control. "Okay, come back soon though." He smiled.

I looked at Drew apologetically, but she didn't try giving me an encouraging smile, but glared at the back of Annabeth's head. I quickly walked out with Annabeth feeling their eyes on us as we went.

I took a sigh of relief as I breathed in fresh air. I looked over at Annabeth, "Let's go." I said nodding across the street where indeed was Panda.

She nodded and started walking. I watched her and then went after her. It was cold outside and I knew Annabeth felt it. "Here." I shrugged off my leather jacket for her and draped it over her.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain, you're such a gentlemen." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. I scrunched my eyebrows watching her quickly going across the street. _What did I do? _I just gave her my jacket. I shook my head cursing myself for something I have no idea I did. I jogged after her before the lights could turn red again.

We walked in and I was met with a rush of AC cold air hitting me. It seriously was cold. There was no line in here. Only a family of three sitting at one of the tables in the back. We walked up front and ordered. We waited as they got it ready. "So you and Damien huh?" I couldn't stop myself from asking anymore. I couldn't stop the hatred from coming out of my mouth. I payed for the order for both of us and took the food, following Annabeth out.

"What about us?" she asked not showing any emotion. We walked across the street.

"Couldn't stop from going after another guy right after you broke up with me?" I regretted after I said it.

She stopped walking, "What are you talking about? You're the one who couldn't stop flirting with Drew right after you saw each other." She said distastefully. You would think her eyes would be all teary, but this was Annabeth and all I could see was anger.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Whatever." She said before turning to go inside.

I jogged to keep up with her. I put down the bag and reached out for her arm and caught it. I pulled her back to me. We were standing inches apart. My hand was still holding on to hers.

She didn't try to pull away, so I took that as a good sign. Before losing my nerve, I kissed her.

**What did you guys think?! I tried to make it long so yah lol I will try and update faster, but it might not happen so sorry if itll be another two weeks :/ Review if you liked :D **

**P.S did not read over so might be mistakes :D**


	36. Stage 2

**Hey guys! I tired to get this out as soon as i could just because i dint update the last one fast. Hope you like it. :D**

**OKAY, so i just read most of LOOKING FOR ALASKA which is a very good book, but made me feel like burning it now! errgh... So i am very very mad, yes books do that to me, and here i am updating this story. So at the end of this chapter, you know why the chapter ended like it did. I still recommend the book LOOKING FOR ALASKA TO Y'all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_Before losing my nerve, I kissed her. _

My lips were lightly pressed against hers and all I could think about was that she didn't pull away. I took that as my go ahead and pressed harder. She leaned back a little, but then I felt her smile as she put her arms around my neck and returned my kiss.

We stood there for what felt like forever. Maybe I just wanted it to be forever, but we pulled apart out of breath. She pressed her forehead against mine, "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I needed you to know how I felt Wise Girl." I smiled noticing her arms were still around my neck.

"What about Drew?" I could feel her drawing back.

I held on to her tighter, not bearing the thought of losing her again. "I only accepted going out with her so I could make sure Damien didn't try anything with you." I moved a strand of blonde hair that fell across her face.

I went in for another kiss and she met me half way. I heard someone whistle from behind us, but I ignored it. Annabeth pulled back though, me silently cursing whoever whistled. "Wait." She drew back. She didn't seem to hear whoever whistled. "I only came because Damien said you wanted to go on a double date." She said.

I stared at her until I finally understood what she was getting at, "That doesn't make sense." I shook my head, "Drew told me-"

"Something's going on." Annabeth cut me off already trying to find out what's going on. I stood there watching her rapidly thinking of possible solutions.

"We're not going to figure anything out by freezing ourselves." I concluded opening the door. "Let's act normal and see what's going on with them." I waited for her to enter.

"Smart move Seaweed Brain."

I grinned, "You're smartness is growing on me."

I could feel her smiling as she walked in. "Oh here." She said taking off my jacket, "Keeping up the act right."

I nodded taking it and putting it back on. I hope this act won't have to go for any longer.

* * *

**MONDAY **

I got to school early and happier than usual. I let my feet guide me to the one person I wanted to see. Annabeth was at her locker like usual. I walked behind her, "Hey Wise Girl." I snuck up behind her.

She seemed to know I was there anyways. "Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Listen," she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention. "I've been thinking…" I prepared myself for the worst, "whatever was going on Saturday, I don't think it was _just_ to get a date with us. I think there is more to it and we need to know what." She concluded.

I stared at her, "So, you think Damien is….what?" I asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, "A demigod? Maybe but he hasn't given any clue that he is one. A monster, he can't be."

"Why can't he?" I asked not understanding.

"No guy like that is a monster." I raised my eyebrow. Annabeth sighed, "As in a monster can't hide their anger and meaness like that." She answered me.

"Who can't be mean?" the one and only Damien walked up to us. Annabeth quietly put more distance between us, I tried not to notice.

"Beckendorf, Percy believes he's only going to the swim meets to be with Silena." Annabeth said not missing a beat. I was surprised at how fast she came up with that.

Damien nodded, "Listen, I was thinking that after the game we could get a bite to eat." Damien asked smiling at Annabeth. He had a charming smile that even lured me in. _Gods that was weird._

I clenched my jaw and waited for Annabeth to say 'no.' but she stared at him not knowing what to say. She seemed like having a battle in her head.

I stepped up, "Umm, she can't. She's….." I thought quickly, "Babysitting her brothers." I silently congratulated myself with my excuse for her.

Damien looked at me for the first time. I saw anger flash through his eyes for a second, but was quickly covered up with a 'sad' look.

"Oh, well that's too bad." He looked at Annabeth again, "Maybe another day." he said.

Annabeth nodded, "Yup, another day. Hey look Silena, I should go give her notes back." She rushed off after a hint of black hair.

We stood there, I turned to meet Damien's amusing gaze.

"What?" I asked trying to hide the coldness in my voice.

He smiled, "Nothing, I just think it's funny." I stared at him waiting to know about what. "You're fighting a losing battle Percy." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about anything relevant. "Annabeth is over you and _will_ be all over me."

I narrowed my eyes at him, my hands clenched into fists, "And what makes you think she'll go for a stuck up guy like you."

He shrugged, "Obvious reasons of course. I'm better looking, I'm nicer to her and I haven't mess up my chance like you." He smirked. It took all my strength not to fall into his trap and hit him. "And if she does have any doubts about you, they'll be gone after today." He chuckled before leaving me standing there thinking about what he said.

* * *

My head shot out of the water and I was rushed with cold air. The ref blew the whistle signaling the end of the last race. I had beaten the others by more than a whole lap.

I was grinning head to toe as the crowd applauded over Goode's win over McLain. I saw Annabeth with Silena and the rest cheering in the crowd. She smiled as she saw me look up. My teammates clapped me on my back as well as my coach."Good work Jackson."

"Thanks coach."

He nodded as we walked into the locker room. Our season was starting off well.

* * *

I walked out of the locker room wishing I could stay in the water longer. Sadly, the pool gym was to be closed right after the game. I went over to my locker to get the rest of my books for my homework.

I closed my locker and had a mini heat attack to find Drew standing there. "Oh, you scared me Drew." I chuckled half heartedly.

"Really? You're not one to get easily scared." She smiled at me. I didn't notice how close she was to me until now.

I scratched the back of my head, "D-did you need something?" I asked my mind going blank. What was happening? I couldn't think straight. I looked around. What was I doing at school…with Drew?

She smiled, "Nothing, just wanting to congratulate you on your win. You looked great out there."

"Thanks." I remembered we had a game today. Who were we playing against again? I was so much in my head, that I didn't notice Drew taking a step closer.

"I know a way you could thank me." she whispered. Before I could register what she said, my mind jumbled with random thoughts I had no idea of, she kissed.

My eyes opened wide. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I literally couldn't. I felt like a force was making me stand my ground. I couldn't move. I saw a flash of blonde behind Drew walking the other way. _Annabeth. _Without thinking, I pulled back against the 'force' my back felt like it was splitting from my legs. I didn't notice it much as I ran after Annabeth.

I ran outside, but she was nowhere in sight. _Maybe it wasn't her? _I tried to tell myself, but I couldn't ever mistake those blonde curls. I stood there and that's when the pain hit me.

My back was soar and my head felt like a billion thoughts were going through it. I clutched my head with my hands trying to stop it from hurting. Then my mind went blank and my head roared with pain coming from nowhere. I knelt down. I don't know if I was screaming or not. All I could think about how much it hurt. Then as quickly as it came, it left. I stood up and noticed I was dripping with sweat.

What just happened?

* * *

**Damien **

"Hurry up Drew, he left the locker room." I switched my phone off and followed Percy to his locker. I smiled as I saw Annabeth across the hall. I already put in thought of visiting Percy after the game in her head. She was hard to manipulate, having so much intelligence in one head didn't help me to manipulate her any easier. Only thing Drew need to do was kiss Percy, I would handle the rest.

I stopped at the end of the hall and peered over to see Percy step back frightened by Drew's appearance out of nowhere. I smiled. How could he be so dangerous to us?

I sighed and closed my eyes and concentrated. "D-Did you need something?" Percy said as I emptied out all thoughts from his head. I dug in his head more and took his recent memory away for a while. He stared around confused. Then at once, i jumbled all his thoughts up and planted them back in his head. Now all Drew had to do was- and she was kissing him.

I could feel Percy coming back to his right mind. I reached out my hand to help me. I've been practicing this a lot and now it was coming to use. I stared at Percy making him stay against his will. This one had a lot of will in him. I could feel him overpowering me, but I held it long enough to see Annabeth see what happened. She turned away shock on her face.

Before I could smile at my victory, I felt something wet going down my face. Before I could see what it was, I felt my connection to Percy leave. I looked to see him running after Annabeth. I wiped my face with my hand and saw blood on my hand. It was a nosebleed. I cursed, I hated when they happened.

I wiped my hand on my black jeans and was about to congratulate Drew when my head seared with pain. I clutched my head and fell down my back against the lockers. Nothing registered except for how much pain I was in. Then as quickly as it came, it left me. I breathed heavily waiting for it to return, but it didn't. That hadn't ever happened before.

I looked back at Drew who was waiting for me a little impatient. I walked the other way. I needed to know what was happening.

**Heyyohh! :D How did you like this chapter? Dont' worry, The quest is coming up after a few more chapters maybe sooner ;) Review and tell me what you thought!**

**P.S. Damien's power i made up a little just to put my own mark on this story lol. So please don't comment saying no Demigod can do that soo yah... REVIEW (^0^)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait again, but i think this is how long it'll take me to update for now on, but hey at least i'm updating right? Lol so here's the next hope you like it and yes, reviews are encouraged ;)**

**Also i didnt actually look over it so sorry for any mistakes there might be. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Damien:**

"So Damien how are you enjoying Goode High." Kelli sat across from me on the couch looking uninterested in the conversation she was starting.

I smirked none-the-less, "its school how do you think it is? That kid just better do his job so I can leave and actually get into some action."

We were in my apartment. Kelli, the sometimes stupid Empousa, came in on a 'surprise' visit for information of how my part in the plan was going.

"Oh I don't know. You seem to be enjoying yourself with that blonde you always seem to scare off." Kelli smirked now looking right at me twisting her hair in her finger.

"You were spying on me?" I tried to hide the annoy-ment in my voice. She didn't answer like the answer was obvious, which it was. "Don't worry its part of the plan. Annabeth is not my type, but it was necessary to pull the both of them apart." Even as I said it, I still couldn't believe Annabeth did _not _fall for me. I know it's just part of the plan, but a part of me still liked being around her. I shook my head out of that thought.

"Hmmm, I know you Damien," she shook her finger at me; "It's not just a plan is it?"

I didn't answer, but looked out my window down at the park. She laughed, "Damien don't worry, and I just don't want you to get hurt."

I stared at her, "I'm not. I'm only doing what I have to." I answered coldly.

Kelli shrugged and got up, "Okay Damien, don't worry I won't bring up the last part to him. You know how Atlas gets when things don't go as planned."

I laughed, "Atlas won't be in charge for long especially with the weight he's caring."

Kelli smirked and went out the door I was holding out for her trying to shoo her out faster. "And sweetie," she added turning back before leaving, "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

**Percy: **

"Alright class, time to clean up. Bell ring in….three minutes."

I sighed; another day in science over. I congratulated myself silently. I took the beakers to their holders to get away from Drew. Damien didn't seem to be here which was weird since I'm pretty sure I saw him in the morning. That wasn't the main problem here though. I seriously didn't even want to spark any conversation with Drew.

I took my time putting the beakers away until the bell rang. I smiled to myself and left the class with Beckendorf. "So, you back on speaking terms with Annabeth?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Silena told me." he explained.

"And how does Silena know?" I thought about Annabeth spilling her secrets to Silena, but it didn't make sense. Annabeth kept to herself most of the time.

"Something about reading into you both," Beckendorf said more of a question.

"No, I'm not. Everything was going great until Drew." I said grudgingly. Beckendorf nodded, not asking for the full story which I was thankful for.

We came to our tree outside with our food where Silena was sitting with Annabeth on the bench. She seemed engrossed in a conversation with Silena. They stopped as soon as we got to the table. Confused, I sat down with an equally befuddled Beckendorf.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Beckendorf asked. I sat their quietly trying to make eye contact with Annabeth who was writing down in her what looked like a Greek book.

"Nothing, just the weather." Silena smiled at Beckendorf. I could see a smile slipping onto Annabeth's face with Silena's comment.

I smirked as well looking at Beckendorf's expression. Then Silena started a new conversation with Beckendorf. I sat there like an idiot no knowing how to start my apology. Wait, not even an apology since I didn't do anything wrong. An explanation?

Silena then snapped me out of my thoughts with her dramatic ways. She sighed loud, "Come on Beckendorf, I think I forgot my coat in the cafeteria." Silena got up and stretched out her hand toward Beck who didn't hesitate to take it. Before they left Silena gave a look that said _you better make things right before I set Beckendorf on you._ Again I had to remind myself that I didn't do anything wrong!

I looked over hopelessly at Annabeth who was shooting daggers at the back of Silena's head. She caught my eye and started reading her book again. With no other conversation starter, I spoke "What're you reading?"

"Catching up on Greek." Annabeth answered without looking at me. But at least she was talking to me I thought.

"Learn anything to didn't know already?" I continued my lame way to fix everything.

Annabeth sighed and closed her book. Then she looked at me with her eyes that looked very dark grey today, if that makes sense, "Look Percy can we please stop this awkwardness between us and face the truth. I know what I saw yesterday and I'm not mad. I know it may not have happened the way I saw it and Drew was on you or whatever. But I also know how confused I've been these past days and how much hurt I felt knowing that the only two people I trusted had lied to me about who they really were. And honestly, all this happened right after you came into my life and I don't know if that's a good thing anymore. So for now, I think that we should be friends." Annabeth finished with one breath.

I didn't know what to say because honestly that was all true. I had lied to her and Annabeth did find out the wrong way about Thalia as well. So I sat there as Annabeth got up to leave; letting her go for the third time.

**Annabeth: **

I got up barely holding it together after all I just let out. Percy was sitting there with a realization look on his face as he took in what I said.

Without waiting for an answer, I picked up my book and brushed past Percy to go back to the school building not knowing if I had made the right decision. Yesterday it seemed right since it was everything I felt. Besides, it was too late now.

As I took another step forward, I felt a hand grasp my arm to turn me back around. I turned before I realized what I was doing. I was staring at Percy who looked like he had something to say. But before I could brace myself for his words, he took me by surprise, as his lips crashed against mine.

I wanted to pull back, but the longer his lips were on mine, the more I started to lose my strength. I was slipping into the one place I thought I didn't want to go back to; Percy's arms.

As we finally pulled back I for once had no response, but Percy didn't give me a chance to speak, "I know I've hurt you like everyone else you've trusted, but you need to know that I never wanted to. If it was up to me, I would have told you everything right when…..when I knew I was falling for you. And I know it's selfish for not letting you leave even after everything, but if that's selfish, than yes I'm very selfish, because after all we've been through, I know that I need you with me, and I really can't lose you again."

Percy stared at me with those sea green eyes pleadingly and all I could do was stare back. For the first time, my mind was processing everything slowly. I couldn't believe what Percy just said. This is the most he's ever said about his feelings and I could tell he was pretty frightened of what my response might be.

Not knowing what to say, I did the only thing I really wanted to do right now. I kissed Percy softly before wrapping my arms around him. His wrapping around me. "You won't lose me." I whispered into his ear.

* * *

Nico watched the spirit push the boulder up the hill for the fourteenth time before it plummeted back down. Nico didn't know why, but he had a sudden urge to help him. Now he was standing in the Field of punishment having second thoughts.

_Why am I here again? _He thought to himself.

_Relieve Sisyphus of his duty for he has a much more important role. _A dark but very faint voice spoke to Nico.

Nico made his way toward the spirit Sisyphus who he could hear very clearly now cursing about the boulder.

As he got closer, Sisyphus spotted him, "Good you're here. And I was starting to think someone was playing a cruel joke on me." He said taking a mild interest in Nico's appearance. "And you, son of Hades, must be under very strong influence to be all the way here to help me. Don't you know who I am." Sisyphus questioned.

"You are Sisyphus and I'm here to help so you can do your part and come back." Nico took a step forward to the boulder.

Sisyphus let him pass, "Good now just some advice. You will get very upset after about the fourth time you fail to bring the boulder all the way up, but don't worry you'll get use to it." He smirked. Nico didn't answer; he didn't feel like he needn't to reply. "Now, am I good to leave this wretched land?" Sisyphus asked distastefully.

Nico nodded, "Yes, but I can summon you back if I feel you are taking too long."

Sisyphus smirked, "Don't worry." The boy was pretty smart even under the influence Sisyphus thought. He made his way closer to leaving this place once and for all. He was the craftiest man on this planet and now that he was free, he had no intention on coming back.

The boy could rot down here for all he cared.

**Percy:**

I woke to someone shaking me. "Percy!" someone screamed into my ear. I sat upright and reached for my pen and uncapped it ready for any threat.

"Wow there tiger calm down." I looked around for the source of the noise but my eyes were not adjusted to the light coming from the ceiling.

As my eyes adjusted, they set on a very drained looking Grover. "Grover how did you get in at….three A.M!" I looked down at my clock.

"I have my own key." Grover said like it was the most common thing in the world. "And I'm here to get you and Annabeth back to camp. It's an emergency."

I stood straight all of the sleepiness leaving me, "What is it?" I asked preparing for the worst. "Were we attacked?"

Grover shook his head, "We have a prophecy."

**Finally got this chaspter out! Stayed al night for you guys so i wont have to wait till the weekdays! Feel very special right now ;) Alright so tell me what you think!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello again, i dont know after how long but I'm back! :D Whos read The Mark Of Athena? That book was fantastic wouldn't you say? Lol so heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

"So this couldn't wait till the morning." I yawned sitting in the middle of Annabeth and Grover. I could practically imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes at me.

"erhh, the gods are getting upset especially Athena," Grover glanced at Annabeth who as far as I know hasn't come face to face with her real mom yet. "Chiron says Athena says its 'essential' to put a quest out."

"Why is it when Gods are cranky, I have to lose sleep."

"Stop complaining Seaweed Brain. You're only getting me cranky now." Annabeth scolded. She looked disturbed a little and hasn't said a word since we picked her up.

I shut up knowing it was better not getting anyone annoyed at 4:30. I leaned back, closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up my head against someone's shoulder. I looked up dazed to see Grover's smiling face. "Up? sunshine" he grinned.

It took me a minute to figure out where I was. And then grinned at the fact that it was still pitch-black outside.

"If you guys are done with your bro-mance, cane we get a move on." Annabeth stared at us already outside of the cab. She had changed into jeans and a camp-half blood shirt before we even left. Unlike me, I still had my shorts on and could feel the crisp cold air brushing against me.

After we payed the driver, gods knows how Grover was capable of finding one to drive us to the middle of knowhere at this late of the hour, we started the hike through the woods.

We walked in silence being able to see our own breath clearly. The weather's gotten really colder over the past couple days. It hasn't gotten to a full blown storm though, not yet at least. As we got to the top of the hill and the entrance to Camp-Half Blood, we could see the lights on in the rec-room, our usual place to discuss war tactics. I didn't mind, it had games and Grover loved the food machines.

"So want to hint us in on the prophecy Rachel gave?" I asked knowing Grover would not tell me.

Grover shook his head, "I haven't heard it. Chiron called me around midnight looking worried as usual with Rachel with him. He sent me to get you guys while he woke the rest."

By now I was fully awake and trying not to shiver. I was running mental laps in my mind, which did not help me get any less cold. As we got nearer, we could hear yelling coming from inside the room. I looked at the others questioningly like they had the answers. Annabeth shrugged and Grover just looked worried. We walked in together and were met with a whole lot of chaos and yelling.

"You did this on purpose!" Michael Yew yelled across the room at a rather bored and annoyed Clarisse.

"Well obviously I did it on purpose. Water didn't just magically pour on you. Who knew Apollo kids were so dumb." She growled. This got some of the other Apollo's out of their seats glaring at Clarisse.

I looked over Yew who was dripping wet head-to-toe. His short black hair didn't look any different, but his clothing stuck to his skin showing how exceptionally buff he really was and somehow making him look like a scrunched up ferret on steroids. None-the –less I could tell this fight will take a really bad turn any moment.

I saw Rachel immediately sitting on a stool in the back. She had a distraught look on her face and didn't even seem fazed by the noise. I looked over, but couldn't find Chiron only a very bored looking Mr. D drinking a can of diet coke. A hint of annoyance hit me watching him _not _doing anything.

"You're such an ass and I'm going to get you back." Michael growled back pointing a finger at Clarisse that didn't look all that threatening.

"If you really think that way what's stopping you? Or are you just full of talk you short cheater."

"This has been going on for a whole week. Michael 'cheated' while in sword combat with Clarisse. Needless to say, Michael won or something Clarisse got mad her cabin backed her up and Apollo cabin backed Michael up." Grover whispered to me and Annabeth.

"Maybe I will, sore loser." Yew shot back

I was about to try and stop them from killing each other but someone beat me to it. Chiron walked in through the other door with a tired but fierce look on his face.

"Enough," he bellowed. This was the first time in a long time I've seen Chiron raise his voice to a camper. Everyone stopped and stared at Chiron who was pretty wet. I looked outside to see rain pouring down surprising me since it started out of know where.

"I've called you in for an emergency meeting and you're all bickering at each other like we're enemies." Chiron scolded his voice turning back to normal. Something must be going on to get Chiron this worked up. Michael looked at Clarisse looking ashamed. Clarisse stared intently at the wall.

"Friends, enemies at the end it's the same thing." Mr. D finally spoke up, "Now let's get on with this so I can go back to peace and quiet."

Everyone remained quiet waiting for Chiron to make the next move. I looked over at the campers all looking very tired and out of it, but who could've blamed them. If it wasn't for the hike through the woods, I would be as dead as them.

"As you know, we have a situation at hand for a while and now we have finally gotten a prophecy from Rachel. Now, before you guys hear it because you all deserve to hear it, remember prophecies have more than one meaning."

A couple kids shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Rachel who finally realized there were dozens of pair of eyes looking over at her. She took a deep breath and recited:

_Even it shall be, Demigods will open a new gate. _

_Success will end at the fortune of one's fate._

She paused for a moment not making any eye contact…

_To Conquer or Raze, the sky is where it will end. _

_Lose another at their descend._

No one spoke for a minute. I was still processing the prophecy. _Lose another at their descend? _What did that mean? And another? I may not be the smartest but that meant we were to lose someone before that.

"To conquer or raise. That's good right?" a guy from Hermes' cabin spoke up.

"Raze as in destroy not _raise_." Annabeth explained. I looked over at her but she was looking out the window, past the rain and into the endless darkness.

"Now remember prophecies never seem like what they are." Chiron tried to lighten the mood but it didn't help much. "With a prophecy at hand, we need to let out a quest and for the first time Ms. Annabeth Chase will be leading it."

Shock ran through me. No newcomer got to lead a quest that fast. I looked over at Annabeth, but the shock barely ran through her. Her chin was held high, ready for the challenge. "I accept it." Annabeth told Chiron like she knew all along she was going to lead.

Chiron smiled knowingly, "Usually there are three people sent out for quests, but this prophecy is telling us otherwise and it should be wise to follow it. I am sad to say only two people will go on this quest. Annabeth you choose who else is to accompany you."

"No." Annabeth spoke against Chiron. "We can't go with only two people. I have a feeling we need to have a group of three Demigods."

"Annabeth, you will be interfering with the rules." Chiron tried to stop Annabeth.

"Chiron, please I know we need three." Annabeth looked at him with her grey eyes.

He nodded, "Very well, but you need to be careful."

Annabeth nodded satisfied. Then she looked at me, "Will you go with me?" she asked.

I nodded gratefully interlocking my hand in hers, "You're not getting rid of me that easily." I was hoping Annabeth will choose me. I mean I would never let Annabeth go by herself without a fight, but I was glad still she picked me.

She smiled at me squeezing my hand. She turned toward the others. Then she did something I don't think anyone saw coming, "Clarisse, I want you to come too." Clarisse looked up more surprised than anyone of us.

Then she put on her fierce expression, "I'm ready to serve my purpose in this quest."

"Okay, it's all set. You three will leave as soon as you are packed." Chiron clapped his hands, "Everyone else, back to your cabins."

There was a lot of bustling and murmurs and a lot of patting me on the back and farewells to all of us like we were heading to our own funerals. In a couple minutes, it was only Mr. D, Chiron, Rachel, Grover and us three.

"Well, I'll be off as well. See you later Peter. That is if you don't get yourself killed." Before I could reply or correct my name, Mr. D vanished.

"I hope you guys know this is the starting of something bigger." Chiron began.

We nodded, "Don't worry Chiron. We'll be safe and kick some monster butt at the same time." I tried to put light on the situation.

"I know you guys will. Just be careful with whom you trust." Chiron warned trotting toward us. He patted my shoulder, "I will leave you guys now I have other business to attend to." He walked past me toward Annabeth and Clarisse giving them a farewell too.

He trotted out the door into the rain leaving us alone. "I'm going to go pack. Be ready in twenty both of you." Clarisse ordered leaving after Chiron not waiting for an answer.

Rachel finally got out of her chair and came to us. "Be careful guys. Don't leave me alone with just Grover for company for too long." She wrinkled her nose in his direction. Grover put his arms up like _what the heck did I do? _

I laughed, "You know nothing can hurt me Rachel. I'm made of steel."

She hugged me, "Sure Superman, but I hold you to your word." Then she hugged Annabeth, "Keep Percy in check and kill some monsters for me."

Annabeth nodded, "I will."

Now it was Grover's turn. Gods I really felt like I was going to my own funeral now. Grover hugged Annabeth, "Be safe Annabeth."

Then Grover patted me on the back, "Let's go get you ready for your quest shall we." He led me out the door.

We walked in the dark knowing the exact route to my cabin, "This is the first quest without the both of us going." Grover started.

I nodded, "Yah, but I'll be okay and I think Chiron may need you here. Whatever's happening we better get ready for the worst."

We walked inside and I looked around. Everything was still the same. A shirt on the floor, my bed half made. The last time I was here was in the summer six months ago. When I first found out I was going on a quest to recruit to find Demigods. Before I was responsible for someone's death. Before I fell for Annabeth.

"It seems like forever since we hid out in your cabin after pranking the Stolls." Grover said aloud. I laughed, "And when you dragged me out of here trying to get me to help you with kitchen duty."

"Percy, stay alive. We still need more memories." Grover said turning sentimental on me.

"And there will be plenty more of them after this is over," I gave Grover a bro-hug. I think we both knew this might be the last we see each other for a long time.

"I think Annabeth is right. We do have a bromance going on."

* * *

I looked down at Camp. The sun was starting to come out, the rain went to a drizzle but that didn't stop the cold. we were ready to leave. I thought back to all my memories hoping this won't be the last time I will see this place. "_Lose another at their descend." _I didn't know what it meant, but I know I will sacrifice myself for Annabeth and even Clarisse. Part of my fatal flaw, but if it came down to it, I would give up my life if it meant my friends could keep their.

"Let's go." Clarisse broke the silence turning her back toward camp.

"We'll be back." Annabeth held my hand.

"Yah, we will." I hoped I wasn't lying.

We turned our backs to camp and started our journey. With Annabeth by my side it felt like I was walking into the sunset, except for the fact Clarisse was on my other side and instead of going to a picnic or the beach, we were headed down a trail that may be the last of us.

**Review because that's what keeps me going and wanting to update faster! :P**

**P.S. ****Thanks to all of you that have kept with me through the beginning and reviewed with almost every chapter! and the new ones that take a fancy to my story :)**


	39. Chapter 39

"So how do you know where we're going? And just because we're on the subject, where are we going?!" Clarisse grumbled hacking down another couple branches in our way.

"We're going toward our destination." Annabeth answered back her teeth chattering a bit. Yet again, not really giving an answer. I don't think even she knows where we're going.

We've been like this for the second day after we left camp and I really wish I brought more sweaters. It was starting to get dark and I could already see my own breath. Looking up, I could even see clouds forming.

It's been a couple hours since we actually rested and I was actually starting to get droopy. I was going to let out the idea of setting camp when Annabeth spoke up quite cheerfully, "We're here."

She stepped out of the woods that seemingly went on forever. I breathed in fresh air that was not affected by pine cones.

"A Burger Joint. We came all the way here for a burger joint!" Clarisse ranted on.

I was about to ask her if she needed to lie down and drink some ambrosia when I saw what she was looking at. Downhill, across the road stood, wait for it, a burger joint.

I looked at Annabeth with a confused expression. She shrugged, "I don't know. I just feel like we're supposed to be here." She looked at me and for the fiftieth time I studied her.

She seemed to be getting less sleep the past two days. You could see shadows under her eyes; her hair was up in a ponytail with strands falling out that she seemed not bothered by. "Well, I for one am hungry so let's go get some burgers. Plus its freezing." I took the lead, backing Annabeth up.

I started making my way down and skidded to a stop at the bottom to wait for the girls. I looked around and saw a sign that was so faded, you could barely make out what it said:

_**Tennington- .5 mi.**_

Up ahead you could see a town emerging but slowly merging into the shadows as the sun is going down. "Anybody have money?" Clarisse caught up.

"Yah, Chiron gave me some before we left." Annabeth responded as we got closer to the poorly lit building. I tried not to think too much on the fact Chiron is trusting Annabeth more than me.

As we got closer I could read the sign saying: _two-gon. _I have no idea where they came up with the name. I opened the door to a rush of loud voices and the smell of burgers and French fries that made me remember how hungry I really was. Looking around, all I could see is teenagers hanging out with their friends. Almost every booth was occupied with what looks like guys hitting on girls or girls flirting with guys.

"Let's find a booth." Annabeth took the lead walking through the crowd. As we walked past everyone, a few curious glances met ours sizing us up and wondering if they knew us. I bet we weren't such a pleasant sight in our dirty camp half-blood sweaters and worn out jeans.

We made it all the way to the back before we found an empty booth and I'm guessing I know why. There were no windows; it was away from everything else except for the restrooms.

"Decent place." Annabeth started.

"Yah, but why are we here?" I asked.

"Let's just order and then we'll figure out what we're going to do. I have a feeling. I don't know I can't explain it."

I nodded like I understood which I was far from understanding. "Okay, I'll order for us and be back." I volunteered getting up taking the money from Annabeth.

"Don't get any onions or mustard!" Clarisse ordered.

"Yea and don't go asking for blue food seaweed brain."

I stared back at them, "Oh jee, thanks for the tip wise girl."

I made my way back to the counter getting intoxicated by the burger smell coming from the back. "Now, what can I get you, sugar?"

I looked up at the menu and practically ordered everything, "Oh and no onions. To go." I smiled.

The lady sized me up. She was skinny to the bone with a pretty face that makes you wonder why she even works here. Her eyes were dark and kind of hazel but very unsettling making me inspect the window outside.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked.

"How could you tell." I questioned.

"Motherly instinct." She remarked before leaving me to go into the back to put the order. I stood there trying to wrap my head around her answer.

"Eury."

"Excuse me?" I questioned looking to my right at the sound of the voice.

It was one of the girls 'flirting' with the guys. "Her name. It's Eury." She looked at me with her green eyes.

"Oh. Ok thanks."

"You're not from here are you?"

"How do you know?" I questioned the second person who assumed that.

"In this town, everyone knows everyone. And if you're going to stay here, you should know at least someone. I'm Liv." She put out her hand.

"Percy and I'm not staying, me and my friends are passing through." I hesitantly took her hand.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Eating the food all by yourself." I heard the familiar voice coming from behind Liv. She stopped as she saw Liv, "And you are?"

"This is Liv. She's figured out we are travelers."

Liv smiled, "Yup, I'm quite observant."

"Right. Come on Percy." Annabeth blew off Liv and grabbed the bags of food that somehow the waitress dropped off. Annabeth grabbed the bags with one hand and my hand with the other and dragged me off.

"Nice meeting you Percy and Annabeth" Liv called after us.

"Easy Annabeth. You're going to pull my arm off." I said as we got to our table.

Annabeth sighed, "Sorry, something's just not right about her." she flopped down across from me. Before I could reply, Clarisse and Annabeth started eating. Looking at them, I started to get hungry as well taking out my burger, shake, and fries.

Halfway through, I froze and looked up at Annabeth. She stopped eating, sensing my uneasiness. "How did Liv know your name?" I asked.

Clarisse stopped eating too, "whose Liv?"

I looked around to locate Liv but to my surprise every sing booth was empty. Looking out the window across from us, there were no more cars in the parking lot.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "We need to leave." She got up at the same time as us. We faced toward the exit to meet the waitress Eury staring right at us.

"Where are you going so fast Sugar?" She said. We all stood frozen. Where Eury's hair is suppose to be, were dozens of red snakes swarming around.


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with basketball and school. Hope you forgive me :) Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

My mind went into overload. _Gorgons? Snakes. Turn to stones. _"Don't look her straight in the eyes! You'll turn to stone!" I dove sideways into the other booth. From the corner of my eyes I could see Annabeth and Clarisse crouching down, there back to the gorgon.

"Oh for the love of Peter, get up you insolent Demigods. I'm not Medusa!" The gorgon sounded annoyed, but I kept my eyes shut. "I don't get it. Everyone sees snakes and they think I'm Medusa and will turn them to stone. I'm far more superior than my sister!"

I thought about this for a second. _I already looked at her when she was a regular waitress, nothing happened. But now she had snakes loose. But she also didn't kill us yet? _Before I could change my mind, I stood up and opened my eyes. As soon as I opened them, all I could see was the gorgon staring at me dead in the eye up close and personal. I took a step back and tripped over my own shoes landing flat on my butt.

"See. Look Perseus is alive and not stoned. Though he should be, no need for someone who gets that scared." She grumbled. I could feel myself getting redder out of embarrassment. I got myself up quickly, dusting myself off. Annabeth and Clarisse came up from there hiding spot and walked around to regroup with me, "Why would you stand up Seaweed Brain. You could have turned!" Annabeth said in a voice that made me sure I really didn't want to argue against that, but being me I did.

"Well, she didn't kill us when she had the chance and I rather it have been me then you guys." I argued.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "Congratulations hero, but I don't need your sacrifices."

We were interrupted by the gorgon, "Stop bickering stupid Demigods and listen before I change my mind and kill you here."

"First tell us who you are." I countered.

The Gorgon shifted her deathly gaze at me making me turn away even though she couldn't turn me into stone. "I'm Euryale the eldest of the, what you call 'Gorgons' and the deadliest of em'."

"It makes sense. Medusa was the only mortal and was turned into a umm.._Monster_ by Athena. Oh Gods." Annabeth said the last part as a whisper. She made a mistake bringing up Athena.

"Oh Gods is right daughter of Athena!" Euryale spat out Athena's name. "Because of your mom I and my sisters were turned into these horrid things." She edged closer to Annabeth with every word.

I took a step forward covering Annabeth and so did Clarisse. She gripped her spear on her back and I found my pen in my pocket, "Easy Euryale. You need something from us so don't do anything drastic." Clarisse pointed out.

Euryale took a step back, "Fine, I'll get my revenge soon enough."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth ordered. "What do you mean you will get revenge?"

This put an evil grin on Euryale's face, "Oh my bad forgive me. That was not what I meant. What I meant was _you _will do the revenge for me."

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "and what makes you think I'll do anything you want and against my own mother!"

Euryale strutted lazily and sat down on a stool. "You see I have something you need to continue your little quest to your doom."

I stiffened. Making deals with someone evil was never good, "And what is that?" I demanded.

"The way forward." She said simply folding her hands together. Her snakes still hissing at us.

"What do you know about our quest" Clarisse spoke up.

"More than you. Now can we stop this charade and get on with this. I am not very patient and quite frankly my snakes are getting very eager, they haven't had dinner yet."

"What do you want?" I questioned. Annabeth gripped my arm tight. I thought about what she might be feeling. We were making a deal with a gorgon so Annabeth can possibly do something that will make her go against her own mother.

"You see there are three of us, Sisters; Me, Medusa, and Sthenno. Now your dear mother decided to capture Sthenno for no apparent reason. My sister is captured in the town next to my diner. You will get back my sister for me and destroy the temple of Athena she's held in." Euryale explained. "And I mean completely destroyed."

"Why cant you do it?" i asked.

"I would and it would save me loads of time but the temple is charmed and only mortals can go in."

"Never. I would in no way go against my own mother and especially for someone as wicked and selfish as you." Annabeth had turned red with fury. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Annabeth's right. We are not going to release Sethy, Snow..for you." I backed up Annabeth forgetting the name of the sister.

"Sthenno is her name demigod do not mock if you know what good for you, but Very well, you will not get anywhere on your quest than matter of fact, you won't make it out of this diner alive." Euryale threatened getting ready for a fight.

I gripped my pen, but before I could take it out, Clarisse spoke up, "We'll do it. We'll get Sthenno back."

I stared at her, ready to object, but Euryale cut me off, "You have until midnight or I will come after you. And I never let my prey win." She threatened.

Before I could speak, Clarisse pushed me toward the door, "We'll talk outside." She hisses. I decided to listen for once, but Annabeth looked about ready to explode with anger.

We walked out and as soon as we did Mount Annabeth erupted, "What was that Clarisse! I am not destroying my mothers temple! I rather battle against that witch!"

"She's actually a gorgon." I couldn't stop myself.

Annabeth turned to me her eyes glaring but thank gods Clarisse cut her off, "Annabeth calm down." Clarisse spoke quietly. _When did Clarisse become the rational, calm one? _"We didn't have a choice. You obviously do not know where we're going. Take offense if you want but it won't change the fact. Let's just get this over with and we'll try and find a way around the whole burning down the temple okay?" It wasn't really a question but an order but Annabeth took her time.

"The temple will not burn under any circumstance." She finally came to a decision. I nodded knowing I had no actual say in this. This was between Clarisse and Annabeth.

Clarisse nodded as well, "Let's get going. We have about two hours before midnight."

"You know we could be headed for our death right?" I asked.

"What else is new?" Annabeth replied walking ahead with Clarisse leaving me to catch up.

**Review! Show support! Keep me going and all that good stuff! :D**

**P.S. i promise next chapter will be longer because ima try and put two chapters in one just for you guys. Hopefully it'll be up before sunday.**


	41. Sethenno

**Hey Percy Jakckson fans! Well guess whos back again! Haha so heres the next chapter and like i promised, my longest two chapters in one so Merry late Christmas! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Unedited version: If theres mistakes ppoint them out and i'll fix them :) Enjoy!**

"I'm just saying. We could have easily borrowed that guys motorcycle back there." I skipped a stone still walking a little behind both girls. We had a passed a drunkard who made hints at _me. _

"And when do you think we'll be able to get it back to him exactly and all three of us won't exactly fit on it." Annabeth countered.

"Clarisse likes to stay fit. She could have jogged behind us." I offered only half joking.

Clarisse growled. "Doesn't matter we're here anyways." Annabeth stopped Clarisse before she could speak.

"Thank god, I'm freezing out here." I shivered reminding myself again why I decided to where just a half sleeve. That's right, can't even remember.

We stopped in front of a white building with pillars out front a big two door entrance. The front of it looked like a small park except for swings or a slide. There was a fountain of apparently Athena outside that spurted out water surrounded by a garden of flowers.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I started across the clean cut grass.

"Wait, we need a plan." Annabeth objected.

"Simple, free Sethy pretend we destroyed the place, get the information we need and we'll be on our way."

"It's Sthenno and you don't think it will be that easy." She stated.

I actually didn't but it's not like plans ever go the way planned, so what's the point of planning? "It'll be easy." I concluded not waiting for an answer. We came up to the stairs and that's when I stopped. "Is this serious?! Who would put this many stairs in a public place! It's not a gym." I whined looking at the massive stairs in front of me.

"Stop being a sissy Jackson." Clarisse grumbled leading the way up.

"You coming Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth started after her and once again I was left to bring up the back of the group.

Three hours later-kidding-, we finally reached the top. "God I'm already hungry again." I muttered cursing Euryale the Gorgon for not letting us finish our dinner first.

Either Annabeth and Clarisse didn't hear me or they chose to ignore me. I walked over to the doors and tried to open them pulling on the massive handles. The door was designed amazingly and Annabeth could tell more about it, but to me it looked like a whole lot of squiggly lines, but still impressive.

"It was worth a shot." I looked around looking for another way. "How do we get in?" I looked at Annabeth who was already looking around figuring something out.

"This way." She started walking toward the side of the building and stopped at a balcony.

"Well unless you have a ladder we're not getting up there." I confirmed.

"No, but we do have you." Annabeth looked at me. "You told me you went rock climbing before."

I thought back and I did say that. It was true, I went on a class field-trip once and things got boring so I dragged a friend with me to the mountain climbing bit of the museum park. We did have a fun time until we reached the ground and saw our chaperone glaring daggers at us. Needless to say, we didn't get to do anything more afterwards.

"Yeah, but this is different. The wall is straight up and besides how do we get passed the window separating the inside from the outside."

"Look, the designs on the wall are 3D so you can grab on to them and as for the window, the outside lock can easily be picked, I'll talk you through it."

I surveyed the wall , it was about fifty feet up and then looked back at Annabeth, "You know how to pick a lock Wise Girl? And when have you ever used that skill?" I asked suddenly interested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "I haven't. I got locked out of my house once by my brothers and since my dad wouldn't give me a spare key, I thought it would be best to learn a new way in." She said like it was obvious.

I raised my eyebrows, "Hmm, you know it's illegal in some states to break into a house even if it is assumingly yours."

"Hurry up Seaweed Brain we don't have all day. And here you'll need this."

She handed me a bobby pin that I put in my pocket "Watch and learn ladies. The master is at work," I cracked my knuckles and winked at Annabeth.

"Hurry up lover boy before I throw you up there myself." Clarisse crossed her arms.

I started my way up grabbing on to the first holding and then the second. It went like that until I was half way up. Looking down I cursed knowing my fear of heights. Rivalry between Zeus and Poseidon thing. Looking up, I took a deep breath. The next holding spot was higher than the rest. I had to go on my tippy-toes to reach. There was no point in jumping straight up unless I wanted to die. Reaching up I barely reached it with my fingertips. Just as I got a minor hold on it, the place my foot was resting on came loose making me lose my balance. I was holding on by my two hands, one barely by. Reaching up I grabbed the next one and searching for a holding for my foot again. Once I was stable again I prayed silently to my father, thanking him.

"Be careful Percy!" I heard Annabeth shout.

"I'm good," I gave a thumbs-up; "I'm good. Come on Percy you got this." I whispered the last part to myself.

I continued all the way up until I reached all the way to the balcony. Looking at it I cursed, "Are you kidding me." The balcony was further out then I expected. I couldn't reach it even with me stretching.

I could feel beads of sweat going down my face. I was already getting tired. I shut my eyes. _Alright Jackson, you made it this far you could do this. Don't be a weenie and maybe Annabeth will give you a victory kiss at the end._ I smiled at the last part to myself. Gods, what am I thinking. I am facing a fifty foot fall and that's what comes to my mind.

Opening my eyes, I look over. Swaying back and forth, I built up momentum until I was ready to either get to the balcony or fall down and have someone _hopefully_ catch me. Wasting as much time I could, I leaped to my right pushing off the wall and in to the air. Feeling like I was free falling, I reached out for the balcony and caught on to it with my right hand with the rest of my body dangling. With as much strength I could possibly have at that moment I grabbed on with my left and pulled myself up and over and just fell to the ground breathing heavily. _Mr. Shizts was right; pull-ups do actually come in handy._

Catching my breath, I got back up, "Now what Annabeth!" I yelled down. They sure were pretty far down. I really hope no one heard us especially if this place had security.

"Okay, take the bobby pin out." She shouted back

I followed her instructions as best as I could and after ten minutes I finally opened it. I was actually surprised this kind of came naturally. Opening the window, I waited for an alarm to click in, but nothing happened. It must be guarded by magical protection.

I cursed again not having a follow up plan to get back down. Looking around, I saw a light handing by a metal chain. The chain went down at least twenty feet. _Gods this is some James Bond crap. _I backed up and before I could back out I jumped for the chain that was close to seven feet away.

I grabbed on to it my hands sliding a bit making by hands burn. Forcing myself to hold on, I maneuvered myself down the chain until I was in reach of jumping down without breaking my legs. I leg go bracing myself for impact and let out a little scream as I landed. I crouched as my left leg twisted a bit.

"Mother fudge face!" I hopped on my right foot holding back another scream. I do all that just to get stopped by a twisted ankle.

I calmed down and looked at my surroundings. I was surrounded by Athena's. There were statues of her surrounding the whole building. Even I was admiring the structure of them and the walls around me. This town really appreciated the goddess of Wisdom. Breaking out of the trance, I made my way toward the entrance. _Wait till Annabeth sees this. _

Opening up the lock, I pulled the doors half open and looked out waiting for Annabeth and Clarisse. Annabeth came first and she rushed forward to hug me.

"Gods Percy you really know how to make a situation more dangerous than it already is," she said.

"Well, it's not a kiss but I'll take it," I muttered hugging her back.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. I could tell she was gonna question it, but at that moment the view of the place got to her. She let go of me and looked around in amazement.

"Nice Job Jackson, I give you a 7 for the show, maybe a 8 if you didn't slip when you were climbing." She patted my back as she walked in.

"Thanks; I'll try to not almost fall fifty feet next time."

"Stop exaggerating." She threw back at me.

I watched as both of them took in their surroundings. Clarisse was done in a minute, but Annabeth was expecting every single part of the place. "This one actually shows the fury in her eyes. The pillars each have the name of her children etched into them. The walls are slanted just enough for each statue to fit. This granite could only be bought from Brazil."

It would have gone on if Clarisse hadn't interrupted, "Yes, Yes. It's great, but have we forgotten the reason we're here?"

This snapped Annabeth back into reality, "Oh right, sorry. It's just that the architect who built this did an amazing job." She looked around again.

"Yes they did. Now let's find the Gorgon chick and be done." Clarisse started to grow impatient and searched the main hall like Sethy would be there.

"What happened to your foot?" Annabeth questioned seeing as I wasn't putting pressure on it. I told her as she inspected it. "It's only sprained. Here have a bit of ambrosia." She took some of the god's food out of her bag.

"Thanks," I said taking it. We surveyed the room. There were three different hallways taking us to different sections of the place. "Your call." I looked at Annabeth.

"Let's go for this one." She went toward the one leading to the back, "It makes sense if she's in the back."

Annabeth led the way into the dark hallway. I couldn't see much, but I could see figures of smaller statues on either side. We got to the end and I almost bumped into Annabeth. "What is it?" I asked looking over her.

It was a small circular room filled with portraits of the gods in battle. Pillars were separating each pivture from the other. The ceiling was very high and made me dizzy looking at it. "What's so bad about it?" I asked looking around.

"The vase." She pointed toward the middle of the circle, "Have you heard of the time my mom caught you're dad with Medusa in her chamber?" she asked me.

"Yeah, and Athena punished Medusa. What about it?" I questioned not getting why this is important.

"Well, one of the ancient storied is that when she got caught, Medusa tried to flee, but before she could Athena fried her and put her remains in the closest thing there, a vase. Thinking Medusa shouldn't get off that easy; she turned her into a Gorgon." Annabeth explained.

"So, this is the voice Medusa was once trapped in?" Clarisse said what I was thinking.

"Well, it can't be a coincidence. There's probably some kind of charm on it to keep her in there." Annabeth got closer to it as we followed.

"Well, um there's no glass case around it. Why?" I questioned getting wary.

"I don't know, but how would we get her out of there?" This coming from Clarisse.

"We don't. Euryale wants her sister, but in any form. This is not our problem." Annabeth thought.

I agreed not wanting to meet another Gorgon. "You want me to pick it up." I stepped forward.

"No, I got it." Annabeth said cautiously walking toward it, like she knew something we didn't.

At she touched it; it looked like Annabeth got shocked by the way she jumped back. Before I could ask what happened, the vase started shaking violently and a black dust cloud came out. We backed away as I uncapped Riptide, Annabeth took out her dagger, and Clarisse took out her Spear. In front of us, we saw the dust take up a figure. It formed slowly until we were facing Sethy she was looking at her hands like it was the most wonderful thing ever.

"It's been so long since I could see my own skin." She spoke amazed at her figure, "And oh, I haven't gained a pound." She looked down at herself.

"You're green." I accidently said out loud. I was staring at her. Her skin was green and so were the snakes around her head. She might have once been beautiful, but right now she looked like Shrek's sister on a diet.

Sethy's head snapped up noticing us at last, "Yes, it is nice of you to notice, but isn't that what all men see first." She sneered, "One look at the color of me and they run like I'm a serial killer!"

I gulped, "Sorry."

"Baaahh, so who are you Demigods? Let me guess my sister sent you? That woman will not stop until I pay her back." She spat.

"Yeah whatever, she did send us and if you come with us you guys could have a nice sister reunion." Clarisse interrupted.

"Patience Demigods. I certainly do owe you for freeing me, but I will not meet with Euryale." She concluded.

"But that's all we need! Just stay until we get what we want and then you could leave!" I offered.

She glared at me, "You did free me, but I have no love for the creation of you men. I have no trouble killing you now."

"There's three of us and one of you." I realized that was the wrong thing to say, but it was too late.

"I can kill you easily. A child of Athena," she spat the name, "I think I'll start with you." She turned toward Annabeth and before our faces, she shifted into what looked like a two headed dragon except it had double the hands as well.

"Take cover!" Clarisse yelled as we went for the pillars. Sethy blew out green fire at me and Annabeth who were behind one pillar and Clarisse who was on the other side. As Sethy had its attention I could hear Clarisse yell as she attacked the back of it. With one flick of the hand, Clarisse was crashed into the wall.

"I'll distract it. You go in for the attack," I told Annabeth as I stepped into view.

"Hey! Ugly Sethy over here!" I yelled ignoring the pain of my foot.

Turning its heads toward me it breathed fire. Opening the shield that's attached to my watch, I covered behind it. I looked over when it stopped to see Annabeth somehow getting on the tail of the dragon! With the dragon busy, I moved around stabbing at it. It roared as Clarisse joined me going the opposite way. One head was focused on Annabeth as the other one was on Clarisse. I took my chance and jumped on it as it decided to fly up. I grabbed onto the neck and stabbed at it to see blood coming out giving me the satisfactory of knowing it was getting hurt. All of a sudden, the dragon screamed as Annabeth cut deeply into the tail of the dragon. It spun wildly, knocking Annabeth into the wall crashing the pillars around it. I screamed Annabeth's named as she fell onto the ground unconscious. I saw Clarisse making her way over to Annabeth. The dragon started to get smart and flew higher. Before it went too high, I pushed off it bringing down my sword at its neck. With one motion, the head came off as Sethy let out a loud screech. I was about to celebrate but was falling down to my death. Right when I was about to hit the ground, Sethy's uncontrollable tail flew at me knocking me into the wall. The air knocked out of me as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see Clarisse who was yelling at me. She had Annabeth on her shoulders and was pointing toward the hallway. _Why are there two of her? _I got up slowly and heard the roar of the dragon who was coming from up above at us. Having enough sense to know what was happening, I sprinted after Clarisse down the hallway with the monster coming at us. I could hear the dragon crashing through the building as it chased me through the narrow hallway. _So much for not destroying the place. _As I got back to the main entrance place, I searched for the others, but before I could register what was happening, Clarisse pushed me out of the way and struck behind me and into the dragon. I didn't even know it was so close to me, but when I looked back Clarisse's spear was in the mouth of the last head of Sethy right where i just was. The dragon with no more heads morphed back into its human form.

"No." she whispered as she burnt back into ashes this time for good.

Me and Clarisse were both breathing heavily as Annabeth started to regain conciousness. "Well, that just ruined our plan." I sighed.

**:D**


End file.
